Al carajo la despedida de soltero
by marth de andromeda
Summary: citron embaraza a korrina sin saberlo y de eso surje la obligacion de casarse, ash y unos amigos deciden hacerle una despedida de soltero, pero esta se sale de sus manos por algo extraño haciendolos hacer cuanta estupides posible, perderse entre ellos y tener una gran deuda ¿podran ash y sus amigos salir vivos para ir a la boda?
1. llegamos a las vegas

**Al carajo la despedida de soltero**

 _ **Si ya vieron que paso ayer/hangover/resacon o come le digan en su país, sabrán mas o menos de que va esto. Ahora pokemon es de Gamefreak y Nintendo blablá sin fines de lucro**_

 _ **Advertencias este fanfic contiene lenguaje crudo y sin censura, casi todos tienen entre 18 y 20 excepto brock quien tiene 25 y los menores de edad, no habrá sentido alguno, se romperá la 4ta pared y habrá humor negro. Si no te gusta estas totalmente bienvenido de buena manera a cerrar este fanfic y sin mas que decir ¡disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

En algún lugar de kalos, se hacían preparativos para una enorme boda y la pareja eran los 2 líderes de gimnasio, korrina y citron. Se podía saber que la boda empezaría en unas cuantas horas e incluso las damas de honor ya estaban presentes y listas para la boda junto a korrina, la cual aún no estaba del todo lista gracias a una gran llamada casi especial

-¿Quién habla?- contesto korrina por el pokegear con mucha preocupación y a medio vestir

-korrina, soy yo ash-

-ash ¿en dónde carajos están? La boda empieza en unas horas-

-bueno….nosotros…la cagamos-

-¿Cómo que la cagaron?-

-bueno es una curiosa y graciosa historia-

* * *

 **=3 meses atrás=**

Adentro de la torre prisma, ash y su 4to amigo líder de gimnasio tenían un combate amistoso de 3 contra 3 mientras eran observados por una niña rubia, una chica amielada con 2 pikachus, el de ash y uno que le pertenecía a ella, junto a unos recién llegados lucario con una cara de poca paciencia y una rubia en patines con lo que parecía ser un sobre en sus manos. Lo bueno es que ya cada contrincante le quedaba un solo pokemon muy cansado por una gran batalla y así lucario no tendría que mega-evolucionar para partírsela a los pokemons del rubio y el azabache

-¡prepárate ash! que es este será mi último ataque-

-lo mismo digo amigo ¡ahora greninja usa doble equipo y luego atácalo con shuriken de agua!- el pokemon siniestro/agua asintió y procedió a atacar

-¡luxray usa campo eléctrico y luego rayo¡- luxray rugió y con él se creó el capo eléctrico que le ordeno al igual que el rayo, venciendo a casi todos los clones de greninja, los restantes pudieron acertar en su ataque haciendo que luxray perdiera

-¡lo logramos! Eso te pasa cuando tocas mi pedazo…¡PERRA!- el azabache festejo con su pokemon y junto a su pikachu, que se despertó y fue a felicitarlos a ambos cuando escucho la explosión

-otra vez este pendejo- el rubio solo se dio un facepalm, mientras guardaba a su pokemon para que descansara tras esa batalla tan épica que nadie podrá olvidar –cerda, no debiste ganar se supone que esa estupidez de rana es de tipo agua y el tipo agua es afectado por el tipo eléctrico, ósea no mames-

-tú sabes que soy ash ketchum y cosas como esas me las pasó por el arco del triunfo. Por cierto, no quiero ser chismoso pero al parecer tienes una visita muy importante, mucha suerte conquistador- con eso ash guardo a greninja y fue a recibir las felicidades por parte de serena y eureka. Cuando paso al lado de korrina, le toco el hombro y le menciono –el nerdis es todo tuyo-

-gracias….supongo- con eso ash paso directamente a hablar con la hermana del rubio y con su amiga de la infancia. Korrina fue hacia el con la carta en la mano junto a cierto temor y al llegar junto a él, este se sorprendió

-¡korrina! Que sorpresa verte aquí ¿Cómo va el gimnasio en ciudad shalour?- citron aunque se sorprendió no evito sonreír por verla después de "eso" que habían tenido hace unos meses

-el gimnasio va bien pero, hay una cosa que debo decirte- korrina con pena le entrego aquel sobre el cual solo lo miro

-¿qué es esto?- el rubio lo miro por los dos lados para después abrirlo y leer lo que estaba escrito en este –no…..no mames no….dime que es una broma….si tiene que serlo. Oh puta madre voy a ser…ser….- y nuestro rubio favorito con voz sexy se desmayó tras haber revelando lo que había dentro del sobre

Era un examen de embarazo de la ginecóloga enfermera Joey, que daba una respuesta positiva y efectivamente él era el padre, cuyo resultado fue descubierto por un poco de cabello del líder de gimnasio de lumiose. Su desmayo no fue pasado de alto por el azabache, la pelimiel y la pequeña loli, por lo que fueron a ver qué pasaba

-oh no mataron a mi hermano- hablo eureka la ver a su pasivo hermano tirado en el suelo

-hijos de puta- antes de hablar, serena logro taparle los oídos a la loli

-tranquilos, yo lo despierto- ash se subió encima de el y lo despertó de una muy amable manera -¡despierta hijo de puta! ¡Despierta!- su forma fue tomarlo del cuello de su traje y cachetearlo sin parar como si él fuera un proxeneta y citron su zorra –esto es por hacerme abrasarte, esto otro porque tus inventos explotan, esto porque eres princeso, esto porque tienes una voz sensual en México, esto otro porque estas más guapo que yo, esto es porque tienes el riko-paquete completo, esto es por hacerme amarte, esto por hacerme odiarte, esto es porque tu hermana me vistió de mujer e intento hacer que me case contigo, esto porque el jugador no deja de presionar X para golpearte-cada razón fue más rara que la anterior y más estúpida en especial la última -normalmente siempre despierta cuando le digo que en un yaoi el seria uke y yo seme, así que parece que no va a despertar por un largo tiempo ¿Qué fue lo que le enseñaste?-

-b-b-bueno v-v-ve-ras, él y yo…una vez…- un gran sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de korrina mientras juntaba sus dedos índices como colegiala tímida y obviamente no contaba con que serena tomara los análisis de la ginecóloga

-ash…¡korrina está embarazada desde hace 3 meses!- serena le restregó la hoja en la cara a ash mientras este se dedicaba a leerla –ósea ¿que esos gritos y golpes en la pared eran ustedes?- korrina asintió -ya vez ash, te dije que ellos ya habían fo-digo ya habían llamado a la cigüeña de los bebes- con eso evito la jodida de infancia de cierta menor de edad

-mientras no lo sepa el papa de citron, todo está bien ¿verdad señor lemon?- ash palmeo la espalda al papa de citron, el cual no tenía idea de que le hablaba

-¿saber qué?-

-oh ya sabe, que su hijo embarazo a korrina y ahora no debemos decirle al papa de citron- todos los presentes a excepción de citron, ash y el señor lemon se golpearon la frente en lo que el papa palidecía

-¿¡QUE EL QUEEEEEE!?

* * *

 **=2 meses después=**

Justo en la casa de citron, al rubio y su camarada del alma les estaban tomando las medidas para sus trajes para la boda de los líderes de gimnasio, a su lado estaba el camarada ash y los compañeros que él le había presentado a lo largo de su viaje. Los cuales eran paul, drew, cilan, brock, tracey, Gary y trip, quienes también eran tomadas sus medidas para el smokin de la boda de citron. Cuando el hombre que les tomo las medidas se fue, ambos tomaron asiento en la sala del rubio y empezaron a hablar sobre su vida, éxitos, fracasos, pareja, etc. lo típico entre amigos cuando se está por casarse o ya está casado

-entonces drew ¿Cómo te ha ido con may?- pregunto el azabache mientras comía unos cacahuates

-va bien, aunque ella siempre se pone salvaje, si sabes a lo que me refiero-el peliverde hablo mientras bebía soda de un vaso

-¿qué hay de ti paul, como va todo con cynthia?-

-queremos lo mismo- hablo cortante el pelimorado

-¿relación seria y estable?- pregunto el moreno de pelos parados

-también "cosas"- sonrió de manera arrogante y pervertida

-oooookeeeeeyyyy, bueno ¿Cómo les ha ido a todos?- el azabache hizo a un lado las botanas y tomo una lata sospechosa que le dio Gary

-lucy y yo ya tenemos otro lindo lindo hijo- el que tomo la palabra ahora fue brock, quien sacaba una foto de su bebe y su hijo de 6 años que tenía en la billetera

-dawn y yo vamos bien…aunque que no me da mucho tiempo para ustedes- dijo Gary que contuvo la risa al ver como ash cerraba un poco la piernas

-misty es algo mandona pero va bien la relación- tracey se llevó una mano a la nuca tras hablar

-mal, siento que iris me está engañando…..lo raro es que parece que con Georgia- hablo cilan un poco decaído, con cerveza en mano y la corbata desabrochada

-la profesora juniper y yo ya nos comprometimos- sin duda trip los dejo boquiabiertos con tal afirmación y con una mirada perdida por parte de todos –tu preguntaste, además ¿Qué tiene de malo que me haya comprometido con la profesora juniper?

-que es una profesora y te sobrepasa la edad- le replico citron

-hay no mames rubia, tu embarazaste a tu novia, el mesero homosexual sale con una lesbiana, el marica de las rosas esta con una adicta al sexo, el mamon sale con la mujer perfecta e igual le dobla la edad, el doctor puñalón sale con alguien que lo trae de mandilón (hombre que obedece a su novia y no vuelve a ver a sus amigos), el negro asiático se casó con una mujer que es sadomasoquista y el perdedor no sé si sale con la yandere. Así que no me toquen los huevos con que está mal porque es mayor que yo, que la mayoría de ustedes está peor- todos callaron

-tiene razón- ash acepto la derrota pero después se repuso y miro al rubio -por cierto citron ¿Dónde quieres que sea la despedida de soltero?- el mencionado solo dijo "que"

-ya sabes, esa fiesta donde haces todo lo que nunca volverás hacer con alguien porque tus bolas estarán encadenadas a tu chica por el resto de tu pasiva vida- ahora hablo paul el mamon

-nunca lo pensé…..supongo que ¿las vegas?- todos sonrieron en eso para después ponerse de pie y juntar sus manos para luego gritar todos juntos (incluso paul)

- **VAMOS A LAS VEGAS, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH. VAMOS A LAS VEGAS, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH. VAMOS A LAS VEGAS, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH. LAS VEGAS ES HERMOSA OH, OH, OH, OH, OH** \- entre todos los chicos presentes saltaron, bailaron, cantaron y hasta salieron a la calle a cantar a todo pulmón

-¡esperen!- citron grito y todos dejaron de cantar –vamos a necesitar dinero, transporte y por supuesto las chicas no pueden saber que vamos a las vegas-

-¿porque?- pregunto brock

-pues fácil mi querido asiático negro, porque nos la cortarían y se la darían de comer a un pokemon salvaje por ir a la ciudad del pecado-

-a iris le vale madres así que yo puedo ir sin problemas- cilan fue el único positivo

-cierto- dijo ash mientras todos empezaban a ponerse impacientes, nadie (a excepción de cilan ya que a iris le importa un pepino) quería que su virilidad fuera cortada, pero también querían que no fuera muy sospechoso. Lo bueno es que a ash se le ocurrió algo -¡lo tengo!-

-pues qué esperas, escupe lo que tengas que decir que ya puedo escuchar a diantha gritar por mi sensualidad- dijo drew muy arrogante

-sí, pidiendo ayuda- hablo Gary, mientras todos gritaban ooh y chocaban los 5 con gary

-les diremos que iremos al bastión batalla para hacerle una fiesta al rubio pasivo con peleas pokemon, nada de putas, ni strippers y cosas así- dijo ash naturalmente

-suena perfecto, pero aún nos quedan dos cosas por resolver. Uno como chingados iremos a las vegas ya que son 2 días a pie y segundo con que jodido dinero apostaremos-ahora el desesperado fue brock

-simple, ahorren todo el dinero que puedan y del transporte me encargo yo-

-excelente- paul sonrió de manera arrogante y junta ambas manos de manera algo malévola

-por cierto, llévense a su único pokemon más fuerte-

-ash, tu amigo quiere atención- Gary señalo su entrepierna mientras dejaba salir toda la risa que contuvo

-¿amigo?- ash reviso al junior que siempre fue su compañero desde bebe y su grito se escuchó por toda la ciudad, pues este desapareció -¡gary, deja de darme tus estúpidas pociones transexualisadoras, maldita sea!-

-nunca cambias- tracey sonrió algo nervioso

* * *

 **=un día antes de todo el desmadre=**

Afuera de la residencia lemont, el azabache en compañía de su perra es decir citron se preparaban para partir en la camioneta oficial de la liga kalos traída y conducida por ash para llevar a sus amigos a la mejor despedida de soltero que el rubio podría tener en su vida. Incluso mejor que la de brock hace un año (ya que él nunca tuvo una cuando se casó), donde se rentó un putero completo por toda una noche y los streaptease eran gratis por cortesía de lucy

-¿estás seguro de que solo quieres llevar un solo pokemon, ash?- pregunto la autonombrada prometida del campeón de kalos; serena, quien estaba con su ropa habitual y con algo de preocupación

-claro que estoy seguro, además no es cualquier pokemon, es giratina- ash sonrió ampliamente mientras sostenía la masterball

-"presumido de mierda" bueno vámonos ya romeo, que nos esperan- hablo la perra-digo el pasivo-quise decir el rubio quien estaba en el asiento del co-piloto de la camioneta

-bueno ya me voy nos vemos en dos días en la boda, preciosa- este le beso la frente y con eso tomo su mochila y corrió a la camioneta para entrar, encenderla y acelerar para poder irse de allí –bien, vamos al centro pokemon por los demás imbéciles-

-antes dime una cosa ¿Cómo carajos atrapaste a giratina?- el rubio observo a ash con una mirada de envidia y a la ves de odio

-bueno digamos que me debía un favor por ayudarlo un poco en el mundo distorsión y como favor le dije que si me dejaba capturarlo, el acepto pero tendría que debilitarlo, mande charizard, le ordene usar lanzallamas y después le lance una masterball-

-¿ósea que tu charizard es muy poderoso y con un solo ataque te lo chingaste?-

-en lo absoluto, ese ataque fue una distracción, además recuerda que la masterball lo atrapa a la primera, lo demás importa una mierda. Por cierto ¿porque korrina no fue a despedirse de ti?-

-me despedí de ella cuando me estaba bañando- este rubio sonrió de manera picara mientras los anteojos le brillaban de manera que no dejaban ver sus ojos, cosa a la que ash le levanto el dedo pulgar como señal de aprobación

Después de unas charlas algo incomodas, karaoke de Katty Perry y Justin bidoff por parte de citron, llegaron al centro pokemon donde cilan, brock, tracey y paul ya los esperaban y adentro estaban Gary y drew hablando con sus respectivas parejas acerca de la despedida de soltero de líder de gimnasio de ciudad lumiose en el bastión batalla, el cómo irían y como la pasarían. Luego de unos minutos drew termino la plática con may y gary aún seguía hablando con dawn

-si amor, te juro que solo serán puros hombres y no habrá ni una prostituta, stripper o alguna otra cosa…..a lo mejor solo este la sirvienta del dueño pero ella ni da las nalgas- hablo gary con una mochila en hombro y una sonrisa algo nerviosa

-está bien te creo, tarden lo que tenga que tardar- hablo dawn de manera alegre mientras se hacía círculos en el pecho del castaño, algo que confundió a gary y que de no ser por cierto azabache que hablo por afuera del centro pokemon hubiera preguntado el cambio

-llamando al profesor puñalón- obviamente se refería a gary

-bueno yo….- gary cerro el puño

-profesor puñalooon-

-ya me voy- dawn asintió

-sí, profesor puñalón- dawn empezó a reír en lo que gary maldecía en idioma unknow a ash y terminaba su conversación con dawn para dirigirse a la camioneta de ash

-¿ya terminaste bebe?- dijo ash de manera sarcástica

-cállate y conduce pendejo-

Cuando todos ya estaban en el vehículo, ash acelero casi a todo motor para llegar en menos de un dia a las vegas. Parte del camino fue calmado con rock animado por parte de ash y gary, pop por parte de cilan y tracey, lady gagardevoir para drew y citron y rock del pasado para paul y trip. Cuando ya llegaron a mitad de camino todo fue un descontrol

-no es cierto- hablo ash con indignación

-claro que sí, incluso tengo pruebas- le contesto brock

-negro bastardo de mierda si les enseñas esa foto considérate eliminado de mi lista de mejores amigos en el cara libro-

-miren, aquí están ash y Gary dando su primer beso entre ellos mismos- todos los presentes a excepción por los de la foto, rieron al ver la foto. Una donde ash estaba debajo de Gary y entre ambos se estaba compartiendo un beso en los labios casi de lengua

-no era necesario enseñárselas brock- Gary intento no recordar nada de ese bochornoso día de la segunda temporada

-a todos nos da curiosidad algo ¿no?- todos asintieron ante las palabras de paul –así como cuando vi a dawn masturbándose con un lápiz cuando todos dormían, allí me dio curiosidad el cuerpo de la mujer- allí se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de gary

-o la vez que vi a misty violando a max durante su viaje por kanto, allí aprendí a jalarle el pescuezo al ganso- dijo Gary a lo que gano un golpe de tracey

-o cuando vi a iris y a Cynthia desnudas, allí fue cuando me interese por iris y me escabullía al cuarto de Cynthia para algo- ahora hablo cilan ganándose el golpe de paul

-o aquella vez en la que vi a la profesora juniper casi teniendo sexo con su asistente, allí me dije al diablo los pokemons al mujeres son mejores- dijo ash mientras se ganaba un golpe de trip

-o la vez que vi a iris bañando a emolga en un rio, allí aprendí que las tablas de planchar no son de mi gusto- ahora trip se ganaba el golpe de cilan

-recuerdo la vez que vi a serena desnuda, allí me anime a buscar esposa e intentar violar a serena, pero ella me golpeo las pelotas y me escondí en la cama de korrina antes de que me viera- después de que citron terminara, ash detuvo la camioneta y golpeo al rubio. Después siguió conduciendo

-o aquella vez que vi a may con una tanga de liston, allí aprendí a ver porno- drew golpeo a brock

-la vez que fui azotado por lucy me intereso el bondage- drew se ganó un golpe de brock –mejor hablemos de otra cosa antes de que choquemos ¿si?- todos asintieron

-entonces brock….¿cómo es estar casado y tener un hijo?- hablo el rubio favorito de todos

-¡es lo mejor del mundo!-

-¿enserio?-

-no, ese pinche mocoso me chinga con que quiere que mi mama lo cuide ya que le gusta el "juego" de escóndete con la abuela en el closet-

-¿qué mierda?- cilan abrió grande los ojos con lo último contado por el negro asiático

-are de cuenta que nunca escuche eso- contesto Gary

-ya entiendo porque quiso que me bañara con ella esa vez que misty y yo visitamos tu casa brock, de hecho me ha invitado innumerables veces a ir junto con Gary o drew a su casa en el bosque- dijo ash con la poca inocencia que le quedaba

-bueno pienso que será niño, así que no creo que quiera que el abuelo de korrina o mi papa le hagan algo- citron imagino todo lo que la mama de brock le hacía a su hijo y quedo helado y asqueado

-ya no quiero escuchar ese asunto de madres viola menores- dijo tracey con el rostro morado

-entonces no les contare que la madre de dawn me quiso seducir- todos abrieron aún más los ojos con lo que dijo paul

-encenderé la radio- contesto ash mientras hacia lo que dijo

" _bienvenidos a kalos music, soy su anfitrión el güero torres, son las 4 y media de la tarde y les vengo con el nuevo álbum de singing mothers llamado "no es fácil tener 30 y que tu novio tenga 18". Singing mothers es una banda originaria de kanto por la ex modelo y madre del actual campeón de kalos; delia ketchum en compañía de carol balance exprostituta y esposa del líder de gimnasio norman balance, Johana platinum exsenadora del pri y grace yvone ex corredora de rhyhorn y madre de la reina de kalos. Todo comenzó con "quiero un novio joven" con la que debutaron hace unos años, y siguieron con el éxito "déjame a solas con tu amigo de 15" y de-_ "

El anfitrión no pudo continuar de seguir enumerando los éxitos de la banda musical de mamas gracias a que citron apago la radio y mejor escucharon a daft punk, cortesía del brockas

Ya a unas cuantas millas de las vegas, los chicos se detuvieron en un autoservicio para echarle gasolina a la camioneta y comprar comida y unas cuantas revistas para pasar el rato en la camioneta. Ya que, no creo que quieran seguir leyendo de como la mama de nuestro prota y las mamas de sus acompañantes lograron ser la banda más famosa de kanto por temas acerca de mujeres mayores con un chico joven ¿o sí? ¿No? Así mi gusta. En fin, esto es lo que paso adentro del super con ash, gary y cilan

-¿ustedes crees que iris me engañe?- hablo cilan mientras sostenía una botella de Pepsi y unos chetos

-te digo la verdad amigo?- cilan asintió ante las palabras de gary–no lo sé, pero pagaría por ver yuri entre Georgia y bianca-

-igual yo- cilan miro a otro lado por lo dicho por ash –¿que?-

-al igual nadie le gana a la trama de elle- ahora hablo Gary, quien tenía medio estante de papas y como 5 six packs de coca-colas

-¿Qué tiene que ver un detective de otro anime?- ash se rasco la cabeza mientras sostenía un jugo de mango y una bolsa llena de fruta

-no el ele de death note, si no elle. La amiga pelirroja o rosa de tu novia yandere-

-ooh esa elle….¿que no se llamaba aria?-

-no pendejo, eso es en latino america, España y creo que en estados unido. El autor de esta basura la conoció como elle, así que la puso como la conoció-

-¿cómo sabes?-

-pues lo vi con papa bulbapedia y mama wikidex, lo último lo sé porque chinga tu madre-

-bueno, volviendo al tema. Admito que elle tiene buenas nalgas, pero nada se compara a los ojos de serena- oooow que tiernooo

-estás hablando de sus pechos ¿verdad?-

-estas en lo cierto- ya no es tierno

-¿podemos volver a hablar de mi problema?- cilan se puso entre ambos pervertidos y estos asintieron

-bueno, yo si pienso que a iris le gusta la tortilla y a ti el arroz con popote- Gary le palmeo la espalda a cilan con una sonrisa

-pendejo, ¿tú qué opinas ash?-

-a iris le gusta la tortilla-

-mierda- cilan se palmeo la cara mientras ellos le pagaban a una señora que los observaba con cara de repulsión

Ya de regreso al camino nuestros para nada héroe se entretenían leyendo por unas revistas compradas por tracey, excepto ash que iba conduciendo. Tracey leía una novela, brock leía un catálogo con artículos sadomasoquistas, drew leía las mil posiciones del kamasutra, cilan una revista de chismes, paul una revista porno, trip leía un manga, Gary coloreaba un libro para colorear con unos crayones, citron la guía para tontos para ser un buen padre y ash se encontraba comiendo fruta. Cosa que no pasó por alto de brock

-ash ¿puedo preguntarte algo como amigos?- dijo el moreno mientras cerraba el catalogo

-no te prestare dinero- le contesto rápidamente

-mierda, no. Eso no quería preguntarte- dijo indignado

-serena no está dispuesta a un trio- volvió a decir rápidamente

-¿qué mierda tienes en la cabeza ash?-

-nada, lo que pasa es que desde que me volví campeón de kalos, me has estado preguntando si te puedo prestar dinero, si serena estaría dispuesta a un trio o a un cuarteto o incluso una vez me pediste intercambiar parejas-

-así que no fui el único negro de mierda- dijo paul enojado

-b-b-bueno, te quería preguntar ¿si te sientes bien?- contesto el ojos aun más cerrados de manera algo asustada a ash

-si desgraciado, estoy bien ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-porque estas comiendo frutas y no carne-

-es cierto, tu siempre me pedias carne- cilan bajo su revista de chismas y citron asintió

-incluso le pediste a serena hacer unos macarrones de carnes- hablo citron

-bueno es que dawn le dijo a serena que el semen sabe bien si uno come muchas frutas y ella me lo dijo a mí-

-¿pruebas tu propio semen asqueroso?- trip fue el que bajo la revista ahora al igual que todos en la camioneta

-claro que no, es serena la que lo prueba- dijo el azabache enojado

-¿qué? ¿Desde cuándo lo hacen y porque no sabía que ustedes son novios?- brock por segunda vez en su vida abrió los ojos ante la afirmación de ash

-porque nunca me has vuelto a hablar pendejo y somos novios solo desde hace un mes- durante unos minutos todos callaron

-no vuelvo a dejar que duerman en la misma habitación- citron fue el único en romper el silencio antes de volver a su lectura a lo que a cilan se le iluminaron los ojos

-chicos, chicos, chicos no van a creerlo, adivinen- cilan cerro de manera animada la revista y los observo a todos

-mmmm al fin admites que eres gay?- cilan negó ante lo dicho por brock

-admites que iris es lesbiana?- también nego ante trip

-en las vegas estará el chico que te provoca un orgasmo con comida?- negó ante ash

-nos rendimos- hablaron todos al mismo tiempo

-elle estará en las vegas hoy a las 12 de la mañana por el estreno de su película llamada "elle a veces, a veces princesa, a veces espía"-

-no iremos por tu película homosexual, iremos por a festejar a citron con golfas y cocaína- paul tomo la revista de cilan y observo la página donde estaba la película en lo que trip contestaba

-mejor vamos a verla- ash freno y todos miraron a paul

-¿Qué tiene la pelicula? Porque normalmente no quieres ver nada que tenga la palabra princesa- pregunto ash

-gore, viceras, armas, espadas y desnudos por parte de las demás actrices incluyendo a elle-

 **-hoy vemos esa película-**

A ash le importo una mierda los excesos de velocidad y piso a fondo el acelerador mientras subía de primera velocidad a quinta mientras todos decían "elle a veces" y se agarraban de donde podían para no salir volando de la camioneta a pesar de llevar el cinturón de seguridad y gracias a la exagerada aceleración de ash llegaron antes de las exactamente a las 7 de la tarde a la entrada de las vegas

Ya dentro de las vegas, observaron de camino al hotel todas las licorerías, capillas, muchos casinos y otros hoteles que estaban en esa ciudad e incluso se detuvieron en una réplica del teatro chino de hollywood, el lugar donde sería la premier de "elle a veces" para comprar de una vez los boletos

-bueno changos, bájense para comprar los boletos- ash apago la camioneta y abrió las puertas para que salieran todos con unos lentes de sol, como si fueran estrellas de cine, luego caminaron de manera disque conquistadora hacia la boletería

-bienvenidos al teatro chino ¿vienen por la premier de elle a veces?- ash asintió

-asi es preciosa, por cierto soy ash el campeón de kalos, ellos son brock el mejor cuidador pokemon, tracey el mejor artista de kanto, Gary el investigador número uno de todo el mundo, drew el mister universo de hoenn, paul el campeón de sinnoh, cilan el conocedor pokemon clase triple s, trip el mejor de la elite 4 de unova y mi buen amigo citron el líder de gimnasio más fuerte de todo kalos casi igual a un elite 4, que no está presente, pero. Al igual queremos 9 boletos para la premier de elle a veces- ash se bajó los lentes al igual que todos sus amigos y le guiñaron el ojo a la chica de los boletos

-b-bueno en total serian 9 mil yenes, pero por ser ustedes se los dejare en 4 mil quinientos- la chica por debajo del mostrador estaba que inundaba la boletería, pero se resistía al encanto de los 8 chicos

-así me gusta nena, si te volvemos a ver tras el estreno. Quizás tú y nosotros podríamos jugar a la basurita, tú te caes y nosotros te recogemos-ash tomo quinientos de cada uno de sus compañeros y los dejo en el mostrador, la chica los tomo y les entrego los boletos –drew, agradécele a esta bella dama-

-a la orden jefe- drew se le acerco a la chica y le hizo una cosa que sería tomada como infidelidad, pero nadie diría nada así que no hay pedo

-que tengan buen día…..excelentes especímenes de hombres-

Cuando los 8 chicos se fueron, esa misma chica solto todo el océano que sentía entre sus piernas, logran inundar todo el puesto de los boletos y los chicos regresaron a la camioneta, donde encontraron a citron con una botella extrañamente abierta de vino tinto, para reír de todo lo ocurrido en lo que llegaba al hotel

-¿vieron que estaba temblando?- hablo paul entre risas

-por supuesto que sí, incluso inundo todo el puesto cuando nos fuimos- hablo trip en lo que drew cacheteo una y otra vez a brock por la risa y este se dejo

-que cagado- cilan

-que idiota- citron

-che estúpida-tracey rio antes de hablar-oigan odio ser aguafiestas pero ya llegamos al Golden piplup-

-bien porque me quiero registrar, arreglarme, largarme a apostar y después a la premier- todos asintieron con drew

El hotel era mínimo de unos 15 pisos de largo y en el el piso 16 estaba la suite presidencial y esa sería la habitación de los 9 por 2 días, cortesía de la liga pokemon por la boda del rubio y la rubia. Al entrar al lobby del hotel, notaron que era espacioso. Había una fuente con dos primplup soltando un chorro de agua por el pico y la enfermera Joey era la registradora del hotel

-bienvenidos al Golden piplup ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?- dijo de manera cordial la enfermera Joey a lo que el impulso de idiotez de brock salió después de varios años

-si hay algo que puedes hacer por mí y es hacer que mi corazón lata aún más por ti mi palomita dorada ya que el frio de mi cuerpo pregunta por HAAAY- el piropo de brock no pudo ser completado a causa de una mordida paralizadora a la vez que era arrastrado por el seviper de lucy que brock se había llevado por accidente

-sí, tenemos una reservación en la suite del piso 16 a nombre de citron lemon-hablo el rubio con una gota de sudor en la sien

-los estábamos esperando, aquí tiene 9 llaves para cada uno de ustedes, que disfruten de su estadía en el hotel y si quieren un privado, son mil yenes con todo el paquete incluido- a citron se le iluminaron los ojos, pero entre los 7 cuerdos se los llevaron al elevador donde una pareja de entrenadores guay había terminado de darse cariño en forma de 69

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, notaron que todo estaba equipado para una enorme fiesta. Tordo mesa por un lado, la barra de tragos con toda una refinaría de vino, whisky, tequila, coñac entre otros tragos, una enorme sala perfecta para ser una pista de baile y más de 12 habitaciones con baño y ducha incluidas listas para usarse. Todos se miraron entre si y fueron a una habitación al azar para desempacar, bañarse y vestirse para el desenvergue del pasivo favorito y odiado de todos. Ya terminados de bañarse, secarse y vestirse de lo mejor, se quedaron de ver en la azotea del hotel y los primeros en llegar fueron paul y brock

-¿saben cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo? Que me queda el negro- hablo brock con una camisa café desfajada, pantalón y zapatos negros

-a mí me queda el azul- ahora hablo paul que estaba vestido con una camisa azul marino, zapatos, pantalón, saco y corbata negra

-todos no vemos bien- llego hablando ash con una camisa negra, saco azul y pantalón del mismo color que la camisa y sin su gorra

Después de unas cuantas discusiones sobre que copa seria elle, todos los demás llegaron y se veían di-vi-nos, drew con una camisa morada desabotonada de 3 botones del cuello, pantalón, zapatos y saco blancos, tracey con una camisa de manga corta verde, corbata negra y un pantalón caqui junto a unos zapatos negros y sin su banda, Gary con una camisa negra, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color que la camisa, luego llego trip vestido con unos zapatos cafes, pantalón negro y camisa naranja desfajada y con corbata negra, seguido de cilan que usaba la ropa de siempre pero ahora con un saco negro y el festejado con una camisa blanca, saco amarillo al igual que la corbata, pantalón y zapatos negros

-bueno, ya estamos todos y son las diez ¡vamos al casino!- hablo ash

-antes que nada hay que hacer el brindis- dijo citron con aquella botella con la que lo encontraron en la camioneta

-¿para?- cuestiono paul

-porque lo vi en una película- ash a excepción de todos sonrió y abrazo del cuello a citron, en lo que este servía el vino en 9 copas y los repartía a todos

-en ese caso seré yo el que hable- todos asintieron –citron, mi hermano, mi amigo, mi pinche. Si mi pinche nerd inventor, desde que te conocí en kalos, pensé que saldrías igual a cilan, pero me lleve la sorpresa de que eras peor que cilan e incluso pensé en abandonarte en la noche. Pero no lo hice por querer darte una oportunidad amigo y no me arrepiento de dártela, porque resultaste ser uno de mis mejor compañeros y te respeto y te quiero, al igual que los quiero a todos ustedes bola de imbéciles ¡por citron y por su prospera vida encadenado a korrina!-

 **-¡por nuestro nerdis favorito!-** todos chocaron levemente las copas de vino

-y porque nunca olvidaremos esto- cilan sonrió y todos bebieron el líquido carmesí para después quedar nublados

* * *

 **=al día siguiente=**

La suite del golden piplup era un desmadre total, había botellas de champaña por casi toda la sala, una moto estrellada en la pared, una muñeca inflable en el sillón, pasteles, poffles y macarrones en la tordo mesa y otras cosas que son difíciles de explicar. Así como una extraña y larga cabellera castaña y otra verde sobresalían de unas colchas en la cocina. Ash estaba detrás de la barra, citron en el sillón, Gary en la mesa del comedor, drew atrás del tordo mesa, trip en la puerta del baño y paul en la sala al igual que brock y trip y sin duda todos se veían fatales. ¡Qué buena fiesta! Pensarías si tan solo supieras que paso ayer y justo cilan estaba abriendo los ojos y se levantaba de las escaleras tras escuchar que la puerta estaba siendo cerrada

-aah mucha pinche luz me quemaaaa-se quejó el peliverde mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, llegando a sentir algo frio en la cabeza. Por lo que observo su mano cerca de los ojos –que pedo con el anillo…..¿acaso me case? ¿Cuándo lo hice? ¿Por qué lo hice?, es mas ¿con quién?...naaa me vale pito- cerro los ojos y unos segundos de silencio después -¡puta madre estoy casado!- y así despertó a todos

 _ **Esta historia continuara**_

 _ **hasta aquí, gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado y si les gusto un review no estaría mal hasta la próxima en cualquiera de mis otros fanfics**_


	2. Aquí empieza el desmadre

**¡HOLA hijos de arceus! les traigo el segundo cap de esta chingonada bizarra**

 **pokemon y sus personajes le pertenecen a nintendo y game freak, sin mas que decir ¡chenquen estas chingaderas!**

* * *

 ** _Aquí_** ** _empieza el desmadre_**

-¡puta madre estoy casado!-

ese fue el grito que despertó a todos, pero no los despertó de la gran cruda que tenían y si de por si les dolía bastante la cabeza. ahora tenían una jeta que solo una mujer en sus peores días del mes podrían saber por lo que están pasando y esto era mucho decir, pero bueno, volviendo a la cruda

brock fue el primero el levantarse y no precisamente con su vestimenta del día anterior, ahora vestía una camiseta blanca con las palabras de recién casados en el pecho y el mismo pantalón de ayer. el siguiente fue trip que mostraba tener un dolor ardiente en los pezones y un traje muy peculiar, ash que empezaba a quejarse sobre un gran dolor igual o peor que el de trip pero en el mero asterisco del trasero y al igual que trip, tenia un atuendo raro, citron quien no dejaba pensar en que sucedió en la suit y paul quien parecía el mas normal de los 3

-¿que vergas te pasa homosexual? se puede- dejo hablar trip mientras se ponía una mano en sus pezones y veía a cilan con un traje... ¿de latex negro? -¿que chingados estas usando?

-mejor dicho ¿porque chingados tengo un puto anillo de bodas? trip, tengo miedo ¡abrázame!- y así este esclavo sexual quiso abrazar a nuestro querido tripiante mientras lloraba cual princesa de disney, pero este recibió una patada en las bolas

-¡que te abrase tú lesbiana novia!- trip aun con la cruda reviso tooodo el desmadre que había en la suit y sí que se llevó la sorpresa al sentir muy apretada la ropa –no mames- en efecto estaba usando un traje de dominatrix –¡esto ya no es gracioso! ¿Qué vergas hago con esto? A ver cabrones despiértense ya- casi todos se levantaron de forma estúpida aun por la cruda y todos aún estaban vestidos como ayer, excepto por ash que tenía el vestido de elle

a esto todos se cayeron de la risa, ya que ¡no mames! Ni yo me la veía venir. Pero ya al estar calmados todos, cilan observo detenidamente al mostaza y se digno ha hablar

-ash… ¿Por qué estas vestido como elle?- pregunto cilan con un grandísimo color blanco en el cuerpo que solo era contrarrestado por el color negro del traje de esclavo sexual de cilan

-aaah no se cabron, déjame les pregunto a ellos, oh espera ¡ellos ni siquiera saben porque estas de esclavo sexual ni porque trip está en un traje de bondage al puro estilo de 50 sombreas de pendejo gey!- dijo de manera sarcástica y con una gran rubor de vergüenza y enojo el pobre travestí- es decir ash –me siento sucio-

-mejor cálmense y dinos cilan ¿con quien te casaste? pero sobre todo ¿¡porque chingados usan un traje de bondage!? ¿acaso se cogieron a una dominatrix y a un sumiso?- hablo paul mientras se aguantaba las ganas de vomitar

-no tengo una pinche idea, solo se que me case gracias a este anillo y no se con quien- cilan les enseño el anillo que estaba en su dedo y solo citron reacciono de buena manera

-¿uno como este?- dijo alegremente el rubio mientras le mostraba un anillo en su mano- de ser cierto, eso explica porque tengo este anillo en mi bolsillo-

 ** _-¡felicidades, eres todo un marica!-_** hablaron los despiertos al mismo tiempo a excepción del rubio y cilan

-no, no mames no, nooo. oh dios mio no...espera- cilan poco a poco se acerco al anillo de citron ya que estaba un poco mas diferente

-wey, deja tus homosexualidades para después y concéntrate en...no se, ¿que putas vergas paso ayer? ¿como vergas ash llego a tener un vestido de elle? y ¿como chingados llegaste a tener un traje de sadomasoquista de látex?-

-ni madres, no soy gay y aparte son anillos distintos. el suyo tiene unos dados y el mio se ve muy tradicional y ahora que te veo brock, ¿podrías ponerte de espaldas por favor?- este les mostró la espalda y esta tenia el siguiente texto escrito en la espalda de la camiseta " _ **cilan millo y (inserte vomito seco en esta parte) por el padre ash ketchum**_ "-que chingon ash, me casaste con alguien-

-si mal teñido, te casaste con una chica que posiblemente es prostituta- esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja para parecer educado

-mira pero que cabrón- cilan lentamente fue riendo como si de un maniático se tratara, cosa que confundió a los que habían despertado y a los super recién levantados y crudisimos gary, tracey y drew. cuyas caras eran de wtf

-okey, no me arriesgare a preguntar sobre lo que le pasa a cilan así que directamente diré ¿que paso aquí?- hablo gary mientras caminaba a un sillón a tomarse una red tauron recién sacada del refrigerador, cuyo contenido no era nada mas que cerveza, mas red tauron y una cabeza posiblemente humana en una bolsa de plástico de la cual no diré mas detalles

-no te enojes transexualisador pero yo no lo se- hablo paul con una enorme bolsa de hielo en la frente

-ni yo- dijo ash mientras empezaba a ser zarandeado por un cilan aun mas loco que antes

-yo tampoco se- menciono trip antes de entrar al baño

-yo voy al baño- tracey a paso lento fue hacia la puerta del baño y abrio la puerta solo para cerrarla ¿que vio? un entei durmiendo con un bulto verde -ya se me fueron las ganas

-¿porque?- pregunto paul

-entei esta durmiendo cómodamente en el baño con lo que parece ser un cadáver- respondió tracey algo blanco del miedo

-yo acabo de despertar- dijo drew mientras olía una extraña mancha de sangre en su saco

-yo creo que voy a vomitar- y así como dijo el rubio de lentes, vomito

junto cuando gary estaba por rendirse, la cabellera verde salio de las colchas revelando al semi despreciable pero sobre todo amado y desnudo natural harmonia grupis, junto a una chica de cabello castaño que solo estaba vestida con unas pantys que decían "este lugar esta marcado por N y si tocas, te castro" y un chaleco negro. todos a excepción de ash, trip y cilan. fijaron su vista al rifle que N cargaba entre sus piernas, llegando al punto de que sintieran celos por el tamaño del peli verde y se sintieran inferiores

-yo les diré que paso perras ¡la mejor pinche fiesta jamas hecha! y carajo, habían muchas personas que de entre ellas eran de otros animes y videojuegos- este miro a ash y corrió a abrazarlo aun estando desnudo -¡ash, hijo de la verga en tashas! te pasaste mucho de la raya al saltar de un tercer piso a una piscina llena de consoladores, lo bueno es que solo te entro la puntita de aquel dildo extra grande parecido al que viste en el cuarto de tu mama y por cierto fíjate si tienes pene, porque escuche que mileena te dio un oral. citron nerdo cabron, jamas pensé que podrías crear una maquina para agrandar las tetas y sobre todo que funcionara- citron quedo confundido y el azabache rápidamente se soltó del abrazo y abrió su pantalón a ver si estaba aquel amigo suyo desde chiquito y efectivamente aun lo tenia, pero desgraciadamente aun había saliva de aquella chica

-no es por ser malo, pero ¿podrías decirnos que carajos haces aquí?- hablo ash de manera calmada y alterada

-primero déjame saludar a trip y luego te respondo ¿okey? okey, continuo. trip maldito loco, ni en mis locos sueños pensé que te tirarías a mi prima gardevoir, solo espero que hayas usado condon-

-¡espera!...¿lo hiciste con una gardevoir?- pregunto ash a trip en tono de trauma

-te juro que yo no recuerdo ni una chingada, solo recuerdo que tomamos una copa de vino que trajo citron, luego fuimos al bar y allí todo se nublo por completo- respondió el tripiante rubio mostaza algo aterrado -ademas, creí que solo habíamos tomado muy poco y- trip no pudo continuar ya que N lo volvió a interrumpir

-ooh de hecho ustedes tomaron bastante y paul fue el mas borracho de todos, ya que llego a tirarse a una de las chicas monstruo ¿quieren saber cual?- todos respondieron con un si y paul solo repetía "que no sea la araña" -fue la chica sirena-

-¡mierda! de una vez dinos quienes se tiraron a quienes- hablo paul mientras era arrastrado lentamente a la desesperación por una duda ¿por donde se la metió?

-eso es fácil, ash se tiro a mileena, trip a mi prima, paul a la sirena NTR que por cierto ya te registro como amante y espera una segunda vez, drew tuvo un trió con la chica de las taquillas y la enfermera joey, brock con dracenea del alto mando de kalos, cilan termino casándose con una chica que resulto ser del tipo tímida cuando esta sobria y toda una perra en la cama cuando esta hasta las chanclas de alcohol, citron termino desnudo en el baño con elesa mientras lloraba en silencio y pensaba en una tal korrina. pero sin duda los mas locos fueron tracey, gary y max- lo típico y normal...¿no?

 _-¿¡_ ** _MAX ESTA AQUÍ!?_** _-_ gritaron todos al igual que el ya reaccionado cilan

-ash le dijo que estaban en la peda y querían echar desmadre, así que me llamo a mi y entre nosotros nos pusimos hasta la médula de droga y alcohol- agrego el peli verde mientras se vestía

-¿si sabes que mi cuñadito es menor de edad?- al terminar drew su pregunta, callo en cuenta que era algo mas horrible que solo sangre y dejo el saco tirado en el suelo

\- y tu sabes que a tu suegro le importo una mierda y lo trajo de todos modos, en fin. gary tuvo un encuentro espantoso con un travestí que termino por ceder a sus brazos, tracey fue esclavo sexual de fantina y el cuñado de drew se llevo al sofá a no se quien grey y solo con saber que su papa le pago las putas, quiere decir que es un buen padre... no como el mio, el prácticamente no les pago nada a anthea y a concordia por cuidarme y enseñarme todo lo que se. el solo las conoció muy de cerca, hasta que menstruaron. luego despertaron queriendo presentar cargos así que solo les lamimos el trasero y nos fuimos a mi coronación-

-eso me suena a scary movie- respondió citron

-¿que mas paso?- pregunto paul con un semblante serio

-revisen lo vídeos de sus celulares- le respondió N mientras masajeaba el trasero de aquella chica castaña, paul fue el primero y todos se acercaron a ver que locuras habrían hecho y si que les sorprendió

 **VIDEO DE PAUL**

 **el vídeo comenzaba en las afueras de una gran mansión con un raikou completamente drogado y bastante sumiso a cualquier orden, nada raro hasta alli. pero todo cambio cuando paul le acerco el camarón al pokemon (con los pantalones puestos obvio) mientras le hablaba a la** **cámara**

 **-miren me estoy cojiendo al pinche tigre- el perro legendario no hacia ni un ruido solo se encontraba moviendo su drogada cabeza de un lado a otro -y sin manos- asi como dijo, puso sus manos en su nuca y siguió moviendose hasta que alguien se interpuso entre el y el raikou**

 **-ya cabrón, que ya es hora de la boda- ese era cilan en un curioso traje blanco y una botella chanpagne**

 **-ta bueno, te cuidas zorra jajajajaja- y así termino**

 **FIN**

-no puedo creer que se la arrimaste a raikou ¿a que hora fue eso?- dijo gary sin salir de su asombro

-aquí dice que a las 3 am, ahora muéstranos el tuyo oak- respondió paul

-okey ya lo pongo- respondió el mencionado

 **VIDEO DE GARY**

 **al principio se podia ver estaban en el techo de un hotel de tres pisos y los principales que aparecían, eran ash, el rubio y putas oak. este ultimo tenia una guitarra, el rubio solo miraba el suelo, ash estaba frente a la cámara con cara de shouta después de unos buenos porros y al parecer N era el camarografo**

 **-soy ash ketchum y esto es jackass wa wa wa wawawa- en eso gary empieza a hacer el solo de guitarra y ash salta de espalda hacia una piscina llena de vibradores de diferentes tamaños, formas, colores y sabores y así como dijo el peliverde algo estúpido paso -¡AAAH! ¡mi culo!-**

 ** _-JAJAJAJAJA-_ todos los presentes comenzaron reír, incluso los que aun estaban en el tercer piso **

**-golosoo no sabia que te gustaba el grande en forma de ekans- dijo el N de la** **grabación**

 **-de hecho mi mama tiene uno igual a este- y ahora ash se les unió a las carcajadas**

 **FIN**

en la sala todos se echaron a reír como locos, incluso la prostituta personal de N, el ya cambiado cilan a sus ropas habituales, brock con una camisa nueva y ash y trip con su misma ropa de ayer. sin duda esto iría a poke tube, aun si eso implicaba explicarles a las chicas que habían ido a las vegas

-¿que hora dice?- pregunto ash sin dejar de reír

-11:30, echate el tuyo ash- respondió gary entre risas

 **VÍDEO** **DE ASH**

 **en este se apreciaba la entrada de una capilla y a los 9 idiotas mas 1 vale verga (N) y el otro vale verga hacia de camarografo (max) cantando una alegremente al ritmo de una grabadora en manos de paul**

 **- _NO ME MOLESTES ANDO BORRACHO, NO ME MOLESTES MAS ANDO BORRACHO, NO ME MOLESTES ANDO BORRACHO, NO ME MOLESTES MAS ANDO. HEY SEÑORITA PORQUE NO ME ATIENDO. SÍRVAME UN TRAGO Y MAÑANA LE PAGO, OIGA COMPADRE NO SE ME RAJA, ECHESE OTRA CONMIGO COMPADRE, NO SON MENTIRAS MAÑANA LE PAGO, ESTA ES LA ULTIMA COPA Y NOS VAMOS-_ en eso, un borracho citron se pone frente a la cámara y en coro cantan lo siguiente - _HAY MAMA QUE ME DEN UN PRIVADO, HAY MAMA NO ME QUIERO CASAR, HAY MAMA QUE DEN UN PRIVADO, HAY MAMA NO ME QUIERO CASAR-_**

 **-AJUAA PUTOS- grito trip mientras se gastaba el cargador de una ametralladora uzi**

 **-EL MARICA SE NOS CASA- también grito drew al mismo tiempo que se acercaba una botella de tequila**

 **-Y NO ES CON UN TRAVESTÍ- ahora grito gary con una cara** **sombría**

 **-ES UNA MUJER MEJOR QUE IRIS- volvió a gritar trip quien siguió disparando**

 **-LE AFLOJO A POCO TIEMPO DE CONOCERSE- esta vez grito brock con un buen churro de marihuana**

 **-Y LO MEJOR DE TODA ESTA BODA ES QUE ELLA- grito ash mientras besaba en la mejilla a cilan como todo buen borracho**

 **-¡ _NO ES LESBIANA, NO TIENE AMANTE, NOVIA O AMIGA CON DERECHOS!-_ volvieron a gritar todos**

 **FIN**

el vídeo había sido grabado a las 3:40 y todos tras el vídeo comenzaron a festejar con el red tauron a excepción de cilan otra vez, quien aun se seguía preguntando con quien se había casado y como rayos había terminado con un traje de látex con un recién descubierto olor a dolce y gabbana del fino y autentico edición de coleccionista con un toque de manzana super carisimo, rifado y vendido en el centro comercial de kalos a 50,000 yenes mas 5,000 de iva. sin duda era alguien millonario o simplemente era útero amigable y ganaba un buen de dinero a propias palabras de esclavo en látex

paul, ash y gary aun tenia mas vídeos al igual que fotos, solo 10 tenían vídeos y fotos en sus respectivos celulares y estaban a punto de verlos todos. pero todo cambio cuando la nación de la batería baja ataco, solo el cargador, maestro de la recarga podía salvarlos y cuando el mundo mas lo necesitaba. estaba en la casa de citron y en el bolso de su esposa/novia/prometida o en el centro pokemon. desgraciadamente ninguno a excepción de citron llevo el cargado de su teléfono y el era el único con contenido limpio en su teléfono con cosas como; pasos a ser buen padre, como no caer en el alcohol cuando pelees con tu esposa y pierdas, como no entrar en pánico cuando te dejen solo con el bebe y otras cosas de paternidad

-¡maldición! ahora no sabre porque me duelen los jodidos pezones- grito trip mientras se tocaba dicha parte del cuerpo

-ni porque hay una mancha de sangre en mi saco- siguió drew con el saco en una mano

-ni con quien me case- hablaron los mari-digo citron y cilan al mismo tiempo

-N yyyy ¿como dices que te llamas?- hablo paul a la vez que apuntaba a la castaña

-hilda- contesto la castaña ya vestida con un short de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro

-y hilda estuvieron con nosotros, así que no se jodan el cerebro y pónganse a preguntarles a ellos- hablo paul en tono de irritación

y dicho eso, todas las miradas se posaron en natural y su acompañante en espera de respuestas. ya sean horribles o buenas

-lo siento amigos pero ya nos tenemos que ir, debemos comprar los trajes, quizás un nuevo juguete sexual... ah y no quiero estar cuando cierto negro venga por cierta persona o el culo de paul, así que bye bye-N subió a su chica en sus brazos a lo recién casados y rápidamente salio de la suit en la que todos tenían una pokerface pero cierto rubio reacciono al pensar bien en lo que había dicho de su culo -oh y olvide decirles que max desaparecio, ahora si bye bye- y así los jodió

-espera ¡vuelve aqui maldito hippie marihuano y cuéntanos porque!- trip le había gritado a N pero a este le importo una mierda lo de hippie, aunque ser marihuano lo admitía

-valimos verga... bueno, vamos a comer- respondió ash mientras salia de su pokerface

-mira pinche mexicano pierde ligas, estamos en un problema aqui, cilan y citron se casaron, mi cabeza me arde, al parecer raptamos a alguien, mi nalga derecha me duele, max esta perdido ¿¡y tu quieres ir a perder el tiempo con comida!?- ahora el alterado fue paul, quien ahora estaba blanco reshiram por lo de su culo

-lo digo porque debemos tranquilizarnos ,ya que estar asustados y alterados no ayudara en nada, así que vamos a comer y pensemos con calma las cosas. luego hagamoslo tranquilamente como lo haría la hermana de gary en el sexo- ash aunque en la mayoría del tiempo era un pendejo, no había duda de que cuando estaba serio parecía ser un bad ass que lo tiene todo fríamente calculado y estaba dentro de su plan a lo sosuke aizen

-¿que putas dijiste de mi hermana?- todos ignoraron a gary y se concentraron a ver al azabache

-ash tiene razón amigos, la hermana de gary es de las que te lo hacen con calma pero muy intenso- dijo brock pasado totalmente de gary y golpeando la palma de su mano

-les recuerdo que estan hablando de mi hermana-

-cierto, la hermana de gary es toda una goloza hambrienta de salchicha- le continuo tracey mientras limpiaba las migajas de su camisa

-quizás no conozca a tu hermana pero puedo apostar a que es una puta- hablo trip mientras sonreia

-que malos son- dijo gary dándose por vencido

-tranquilo transgenerador, aparte no mentiras en decir que tu hermana si se comporto peor que una fangirl de duke devlin babeando sobre el como si fuera un juguete sexual- le menciono ash mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del hermano de la puta

después de discutir lo muy zorra que era la hermana de gary, nuestros 9 protas caminaban por los pasillos del hotel para llegar al comedor y así bajar un poco el estrés y nervios de todo lo que pudo haber pasado y pudieron haber hecho. nuestros -100% héroes ahora estaban debatiendo sobre cosas de caballeros mexicanos, pecho de griego, voz de espartano, barba de leñador y brazos de boxeador, como por ejemplo; sobre recitales de música clásica, escribir poesía, ser todo un caballero, escribir novelas, ser siempre romántico y detallista y prestarle atención de vez en cuando al sexo... ¿ya se están riendo y poniendo cara de yaoming por saber que es broma? pues no lo es mi querido lector, ya que en realidad hablaban de lo opuesto a no prestar atención al sexo y de hecho fue el principal tema de conversación

unos minutos de haberse perdido tras haber seguido las indicaciones de un sordo (que según lo que entendió, les dijo que el prostíbulo gay se encontraba al lado del hotel y que estaban de ofert la hora), llegaron hasta la piscina donde aparte de pedir unos buenos hotcakes, mucho café y agasajarse viendo una que otra chica en bikini mientras gary, trip y brock se calculaban las medidas de cada chica que veían. en cuanto a los demás, cilan y tracy esperaban su orden y paul, drew y ash revisaban cada parte de su antes alcoholizado y drogado cuerpo, desde bolsillos hasta la cintura ya que estaban en un lugar lleno de mujeres de dudoso autocontrol y hombre de dudosa sexualidad

-¿encontraron algo? porque solo encontré esto- pregunto citron mientras dejaba un papel en la mesa

-encontré algo igual a lo tuyo- dijo ash mientras dejaba otro papel pero hecho bolita a un lado del papel del rubio

-yo tengo esta envoltura con números- hablo paul la vez que dejaba una envoltura blanca de condón con el numero escrito en negro

-no encontré nada- suspiro drew mientras todos se ponían a unir mentalmente todas esa piezas hasta que cierto rubio hablo

-no se si ayude pero yo tengo esto- le respondió trip mientras dejaba una ficha del casino y admiraba con algo de baba en el labio otro tracero -¿saben? ese tracero me recuerda al de georgia, están igual de redondas, el mismo tamaño, la misma medida, incluso tiene ese lunar casi adentro del- este fue interrumpido por cierto princeso

-¡cállate y déjanos pensar!- grito cilan y golpeo su rodilla mientras el rubio solo lo miro con desagrado

-ya uno no puedo decir que se parecen ¡aaah! pero si fuera paul, citron o brock esta bien ¿no?...pendejos- esto ultimo lo dijo por lo bajo y se sobo la rodilla golpeada

-imbécil, en fin revisaron si había algo en los papeles ¿verdad?- pregunto drew a lo que los 3 se quedaron mirándose entre si sin saber que decir -háganlo ya y ahorrenme un día de preocupación en las vegas por favor- el de cabello verde dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa y espero a que hicieran lo que dijo

-mi papelito es un recibo de una pastelería por un pastel de bodas a nombre de C y E- ash se aclaro la garganta y después hablo mientras miraba todo el papel

-el mio solo dice " _deberíamos repetir lo de hoy, te esperare cuando quieras en la habitación 3007 del hotel little lucario atte: E_ " de eso solo hay xoxo y un corazón- ahora fue citron el que hablo al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes

-citron, préstame por un momento tu celular- dijo paul y el rubio lo hizo sin ninguna queja -llamare al numero que hay en el condón- el pelimorado marco el numero escrito en la envoltura, este les dio la espalda a sus compañero y se tenso un poco al escuchar el beep. luego de unos segundo respondieron

 _"¿hola?"_

 _-_ hola...eemm soy yo, paul- lo bueno de estar de espaldas es que podía retener unas lagrimas de lo nervioso que estaba y sin que nadie lo pudiera ver, mas por saber que era la voz de un hombre

" _¡paul, amigo! que bueno es escucharte otra vez, dime ¿llamas porque quieres otro rato con mero?"_

-eeh no, simplemente quisiera que la pusieras al teléfono, ya que quiero preguntarle algo-

 _"esta bien"_ segundos después _"¡hola paul! ¿como esta mi amante preferido?"_

 **CON LOS 8 VALE VERGAS**

-y así desde ese dia, serena se entrego a mi en cuerpo y alma, pero el ponyta no volvera a caminar ni sera el mismo debido a ese aguacate- explico ash de como terminaron siendo novios el y serena -¿alguna pregunta?-

-yo aun no entiendo ¿para que necesitabas que gardevoir usara atracción en el profesor sycamore y para que querías partirle la madre a pikachu con un pollo de hule?- pregunto citron aun incrédulo de la bizarra aventura de ash y serena

-detalles sin importancia citron, solo usa tu mentesita para sacar tu conclusión- respondió el azabache

-¿y que paso con aquel skiddo? ¿encontró a su mama?- pregunto ahora cilan quien se limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo

-nop, su mama ya estaba muerta cuando skyddo escucho el disparo. pero un ampharos lo adopto como hijo y ahora vive feliz o eso creo-

-¿pero si te la tiraste?- pregunto trip

-¡si, cabron! no mames, le aplique la de bangkok pero con el pito-

-no pos si a huevo, ahí si te la super tiraste- respondió gary bastante orgulloso de su compañero de vida

luego de unos minutos mas de platica sobre la extraña e irregular confesión y enserio, santa madre peluda, eso era muy irregular. solo si contamos que por lo menos tuvo que vestir a 3 gardevoirs, a una de loppuny, a otra ya vistió de maid/sirvienta y a la ultima de braxien. eso posiblemente seria como un santo grial de todo pokefilico y mas si estos disfraces eran reveladores, no se para que. así que no me pregunten que fue, porque ni yo mismo se que pensó ash en ese momento. a los pocos minutos de haber terminado de contar la irregular confesión, paul regreso con un aura de depresión y unas lineas moradas bajo su ojo derecho dando por hecho que mero le había dicho una horrible, traumatica y...¿excitante? historia de lo poco que estuvo en la fiesta y cilan fue el primero en notarlo

-hey, paul ¿te encuentras bien?- el pregunto solo miraba a la piscina con una cara peor que la de un perrito pug en drogas y ojon

-¡oh, gloria de las glorias! ¡oh divino testamento de la eterna majestad de la creación de dios!...¡ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA!- respondió polo, asustando a sus compañeros

-paul ¿que te dijeron?- pregunto ash algo preocupado por el comportamiento exaltado de paul

-hicimos muchas cosas... y si queremos saber que hicimos... debemos ir a cualquier parte que hayamos visitado en nuestra borrachera, solo si queremos encontrar a max para que may y norman no nos partan el culo-

-¿y que sugieres dick tracy? yo acabo de olvidar todo lo que paso hace unos minutos gracias a la historia de ash y- dijo trip para luego ser interrumpido por la asistente de la profesora juniper que sabrá arceus de donde salio

-nene, solo somos tu, yo y el personaje mas androgeno desde cloud strife y solo hay una solución- dijo fenne mientras abrazaba al rubio mostaza y refiriendose a drew como el androgeno -ir a lo oscurito, usar la imaginación en el travestí aquí presente...y hacer un tri- y de la nada un calmante llego a la cabeza de fenne a lo que tomaron las pocas evidencias que tenían de ayer y corrieron del lugar

y tras unos segundos de silencio, gary paul, drew y ash tomaron a sus sorprendidos amigos y fueron directamente al lobby del hotel para empezar a buscar pistas para ver insultos, halagos, propuestas intimas, unas horas de placer o hasta una esposa que no vieron venir fue a unos cuatrillizos que si de por si el color del pelo era extraño, su ropa parecia sr vacacional y lo mas raro era que ellos conocieron a nuestros nueve retrasados. ya que al ver al peliverde mesero fueron directamente hacia el para darle un abrazo

-¡feliz primera mañana de casados cilan!- dijo un chico de ojos rojos, cabello de tomate (rojo por abajo y verde la parte de arriba), con unos shorts hasta las rodillas color verde, zapatos magenta, una camiseta naranja y unos gogles con una estrella en el lente derecho de estos -en nombre de los cuatro yu, te deseamos una prospera vida casado a tu chica ¿cierto yugo?-

-cierto yuya ¡esto hay que celebrarlo otra vez!- ahora hablo el chico que respondía a nombre de yugo, de mismos rasgos faciales que el cabeza de tomate, pero este se diferenciaba en que sus ojos eran azules, la parte frontal de su cabello era amarilla con parecían de unos plátanos juntos y lo demás de color azul. sus ropas eran casi idénticas a las del tomate, pero estas eran de color blanco y la camisa como sus zapatos tenían franjas rojas con azul

-aunque no te conozco mucho, puedo decir que eres igual de princeso que yuri- dijo de forma seria un chico igual a los anteriores pero este tenia cabello morado y negro, vestido con una camisa beige con corbata negra, unos pantalones negros de cuero y unos zapatos formales

-¿aun estas resentido porque secuestre a tu novia una vez yuto?- hablo de forma algo aburrida el ultimo chico de igual parecido a los 3 anteriores, de cabello rosa y magenta, con camisa morada, pantalón blanco y botas cafés que respondía a nombre de yuri

-nooo, estoy bien fantapinchetastico por haber muerto una vez solo porque estabas de lame huevos y te importo un carajo joderte mi mundo ¿respondí tu pregunta sumiso de mierda?- dijo yuto de manera muy sarcástica

-ya me disculpe, me arrodille, les ayude, salgo con ustedes, pruebo los horribles dulces de sora, ayudo a dennis con sus shows, le doy clases de violín a yuzu, clases de duelo a tu novia, doy seminarios sobre ser una buena novia junto a rin, deje que serena fuera la dominante de la relación,soporto a yugo y sus murmullos de sus sueños eróticos, a yuya con su "los duelos son para hacer divertir a la gente", a ti con tus "sonrisas, sonrisas, sonrisas", incluso he soportado las miradas de muerte de kurosaki ¿que mas tengo que soportar para que estés contento-

-tendrás que dejar que serena use uno de esos cinturón dildo que usan las lesbianas contigo- yuri se puso blanco de imaginar a la mencionada serena con ese aparato y diciéndole que se deje querer

-ni cagando, serena podrá tener los pantalones en la relación e incluso podrá haberme cargado en nuestra boda y en nuestra luna de miel- esto lo dijo con un extremo sonrojo de vergüenza el pelimagenta -pero no voy a dejar que penetre mi pobre culito solo para darte el gusto-

-entonces no te perdono-

-pues no me perdones, pendejo revolucionario-

-eeeh ¿alguien me puede decir que esta pasando aquí y quienes son ustedes?- pregunto cilan algo inquietado por la conducta de yuto y yuri a lo que yuya se adelanto

-¿no nos recuerdas? nos conocimos en el bar ayer, hablamos de nuestras experiencias como protagonistas, vida privada, las pendejadas de los escritores, nos invitaste a tu boda, a la fiesta, a la after-party. hasta alentaste a yuri de casarse con serena- ash estuvo apunto de decir algo pero yuya lo detuvo -antes de que hables ash, nos referimos a la serena de nuestro anime, no la de tu anime-

-aaah si claro jejeje pero recuerdame una cosa ¿de donde dijeron que son?- dijo cilan de manera nerviosa

-de yu-gi-oh arc-v ¿ya te acuerdas?- pregunto yugo

-aaah ya ¿recuerdan con quien me case?-

-eso es facil, te casaste con- y por causas de mi santa voluntad ya que quiero dejarlos con suspenso hasta un futuro capitulo. una chica de cabello rosa atado en dos coletas y vestida con un vestido blanco con sandalias cafes les grito a uno de los cuatrillizos

-¡yuya! ¡ya regresa, serena ya nos registro en su mismo cuarto y necesito ayuda con mi maleta!- yuya al verla hizo el típico acto de persona que le silva, le auya y golpea la mesa al ver a la bailarina y al igual que paso con cabeza de tomate, paso con puto revolucionario

-¡yuto! ¡ven aquí o le digo a shun que me embarazaste y entonces el vendrá a castrarte!- la chica era igual a la pelirosa, pero esta tenia cabello largo de color morado hasta la espalda y un broche en forma de ala a la altura de la nuca, vestida únicamente con con una falta roja hasta mas abajo de la rodilla y una blusa de tirantes blanca. yuto se asusto y corrió como alma que lleva giratina hacia donde estaba aquella chica y como le paso a revolucionario, le paso a cabello de banana

-¡yugo! ¡ven para acá o no te dejo hacer eso que tanto te gusta!- yugo puso cara de pervertido y corrió hacia donde estaba una chica de cabello corto y de color verde, vestida con un minishort blanco y una camiseta de manga larga celeste y botas hasta las rodillas del mismo color que la camiseta. en el caso de yuri, este solo tuvo que ver a los ojos a una chica de cabello azul atado en una cola de caballo vestida con pantalón negro y camisa roja encima de una camiseta de tirantes negra y zapatillas blancas para que entendiera lo que quería

-el deber llama caballeros, al parecer yuzu, ruri, rin y serena nos necesitan. nos vemos luego- dicho esto el pelimagenta corrió de manera tan afeminada que harley parecía un hombre a su lado -¡ya voy querido- digo querida!-

-¿y ahora que?- pregunto gary, viendo como se perdían yuri y los otros 3 entre la gente

-si te soy sincero, no tengo idea. ellos eran las posibles únicas personas que sabían de nuestra borrachera- dijo trip de manera pensativa

-¿y que hay de fenne?- menciono ash mientras levantaba la mano

-¡las únicas dije! ahora, lo primero que aremos sera ir a la pastelería donde ash compro el pastel y preguntaremos si saben algo ¿¡me están oyendo inútiles!?- los 8 asintieron con la cabeza y esperaron ordenes de su capitán temporal -perfecto porque aho- y porque se me da la gana vuelven a interrumpir a trip pero por una persona que ash no esperaba y que nadie a excepciona de brock conocía -pues vete a la mierda autor, al igual ni queria dirigir un muntos de subnormales-

-¡aaash!- esa voz era bastante conocida por ash, ese cabello igual, ese atuendo también y esa copa triple A la conocía bastante bien...sip sin duda era anabel, una de los entrenadores de la batalla de la frontera y compañera de la esposa de brock

-me lleva la...¡rápido ocultenme antes de que sepa que soy yo!- les susurro el mayonesa a sus compañero, que si lo iban a hacer pero fue demasiado tarde

-es inútil esconderse ash ¡ya te vi!- y como stalker nivel 99.9, la peli-lila salto sobre ash causando que ambos cayeran al suelo

-¡mama!- y asi nos pasamos a las cara de asombro y un poco de miedo por el "cariñito" que anabel le hacia al azabache y pasamos a las reacciones de sus amigos

-¡santa mierda! ¿lo que esta haciendo es siquiera legar?- citron

-¡ohhhhhhh, MI DIOS!- cilan

-¡hay mierda!- tracey

-¡jamas pensé que eso fuera posible!- gary

-¿es eso su mano lo que esta debajo del pantalón?- drew

-esto lo subiré a youporn con el nombre de "penetrada psíquica entre hombres"- trip

-esto va directo a 4chan- brock

-¡ash saldrá seco de esta!- paul

si se preguntan que hizo, pues fue un beso tan jocoso y tan raro, que fue prohibido en todos los países por incitar a las personas a comerse casi literalmente hablando. lo bueno es que anabel se supo controlar y no se comió a ash, lo malo fue que ash parecia un zombie al cual el sol le dio a todo lo que da (kore wa zombie desuka)

-ese fue el mejor beso de todos ash, que bueno que estoy en tu harem-

- ** _¡¿ASH TIENE HAREM/TENGO HAREM?!_** \- los presentes gritaron de manera energica mientras que el mostaza sonó como un anciano

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **¿que les pareció este capitulo? ¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto? díganmelo, espero les haya gustado y me despido en este ocasión hasta el próximo capitulo. nos leemos pronto**

 **Próximo** **episodio: buscando pistas... y a tu hermano**


	3. En busca de pistas y de tu hermano

_**Ya llegue otra vez, ¿como están? bueno al igual no van a responder ¡ladies and gentlemen! es hora de la**_ ** _diversión_**

 _ **pokemon y su personajes le pertenecen a game freak y a nintendo, otros personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivo dueños ya saben el rollo blablabla sin fines de lucro que empieza esta cosa ya**_

* * *

 _ **En busca de pistas...y de tu hermano**_

 ** _-¿¡ASH TIENE HAREM!?/ ¿¡TENGO HAREM!?-_**

-claro que tiene harem, varias chicas estamos en el y no solo chicas. también están latias, meloeta, bayleaf y la braxien de serena. que por cierto te manda este mensaje- anabel le entrego una hoja de papel a ash y el contenido lo dejo boquiabierto

-¿estas bien friendzonero?- dijo citron algo asustado

-¿¡como mierdas voy a estarlo cuando la braxien de tu novia te manda este mensaje!?- ash le estampo la carta en la cara del rubio y este poco a poco fue leyendo en voz alta el contenido

 _-_ EJEM EJEM _"querido ash, no sabes que me haces la hembra pokemon mas feliz del mundo al aceptarme en tu harem mas rikolino que el de monster musume y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si me apareare contigo y tendré pequeños furrys a tu lado. greninja aun no lo sabe pero cuando llegues dile sobre nosotros y cuéntale sobre ese vídeo donde poso en lanceria para ti, con cariño braxien. posdata: espero que no te importe pero me tome la libertad de elegir el conjunto que usare para ti en la noche cuando llegues de las vegas, cuídate ;)"_ ¡oh santo arceus y bebe mew! ¡hasta hay una foto de ella enseñando eso!- citron se quito los lentes para después dejar caer la carta y tallarse los ojos con sus manos una y otra vez para olvidar que por primera vez vio un chocho de pokemon, gary tomo el papel y también vio todo lo que había

-¡pero que asco! ¿¡porque braxien te mandaría esto!? ¡AAAAAH mis jodidos ojos!- gary hizo lo mismo solo que este usaba su mano izquierda para detener a su mano derecha de quitarse sus ojos

-su puta madre!- cilan puso los ojos como platos, tracey, drew y paul solo vieron con asco al mostazo y trip se golpeo contra la pared una y otra vez por lo visto y todo con la misma palabra. el ultimo en verla fue brock, quien lo tomo como broma

-no mames ash, ya ni yo que casi beso a una jinx. tu sin duda eres un pervertido y un pokefilico- dijo el negro entre carcajadas

-calla la boca nigga-el mexi- es decir ash respiro hondo y exhalo todo el aire que tomo -escucha anabel, realmente aprecio que quieran estar en mi harem. pero no puedo, si esto fuera novela visual ya diría que tome la ruta de la amiga de la infancia y ni todo el sexo, comida, dinero, medallas, batallas pokemon, drogas, cervezas y prostitutas o katy perry hará que deje a serena para ir a la ruta del harem...cierto chico ya me contó que es horrible y que cada día regresa casi seco a su casa para después terminar satisfaciendo a casi todas en su casa y termina seco al 110 por ciento- la de pelo lila puso una cara de perrito lastimado, cosa que enterneció a sus compañeros

-¿ni aun si les doy una pista de lo que paso ayer?- ahora si la atención de ash se poso en el harem y posiblemente lo pensaría ya que muy pocos resistirían la idea de tener a tantas chicas...y pokemons

-ash...aquí es donde te sacrificas por el bien del equipo- paul poso su mano en su hombro y todos los demás asintieron

-sacrificate tu, yo ni cagando o estado ebrio lo hago. ya que este pierde ligas y friendzonero tiene un aro que le electrocuta la parte noble si tengo sexo oral o normal con cualquier ser vivo viviente- el azabache se cruzo de brazos y miro a su derecha mientras pensaba lo siguiente; "si tengo este aro y solo serena lo puede quitar ¿como es que lo hice con milenaa?" ya sabes, las típicas dudas que se hace uno cuando deja de estar borracho

-al igual les iba a decir si no estaba en su harem- anabel rió levemente y ash suspiro del alivio al no tener que aguantar a una de las muchas chicas que estaban tras de el -solo puedo decirles esto, vayan a las residencias mega audino, calle ralts, casa numero 227. ahora si, chaito- y como si no hubiera pasado nada, esta chica de cabello lila se fue a quien sabe donde a continuar con su vida

después de esto, los 9 demonios de tasmania en drogas fueron hasta la entrada del hotel. lugar donde fueron recibidos por un aterrado y sudoroso chico del ballet-parking, el cual solo les dijo que el auto estaba en camino y se fue as rápido que un latios por la "camioneta" de la liga pokemon. cuando este trajo la "camioneta" todos miraron con incredulidad a la persona del ballet-parking, pues en vez de traerle una camioneta, les trajo una hummer totalmente tuneada y modificada. aquella hummer era para al menos 10 personas si contamos la cejuela, los asientos eran de piel, el techo era plegable, los rines se movían y eran de bronce bañado en oro, el auto era color negro con unas estampas de llamas azules, el capo se podía ver el logo de la liga pokemon, la placa decía "AKSYR34" su significado lo dejo a su imaginación mis niños y por debajo de la hummer emanaba una casi imperceptible luz de neón roja y por lo que les había dicho el chico del parking, era muuuy rápido, no gastaba mucho combustible y este literalmente era mierda ya sea de pokemon, humanos y animales

¡oohhhh si nena! pensaran ustedes y 8 de 9 protas, pero el único que no decía eso era nuestro querido pierde ligas. quien estaba como pavo en navidad y preguntándose ¿que paso con la camioneta? ¿acaso la vendieron y compraron este auto? entre otras cosas que le daban un muy mal sabor de boca y solo daban pie a una conclusión; los de la liga de kalos lo van a nalgear, tyleo le daría duro a su culo con un guante de metal, dracenea con un látigo de huesos de dragonite, narciso con una zanahoria gigante, malva con un trozo de metal ardiendo y dianta le metería una cosa aun mas larga que el consolador extra grande de su madre por su inocente y nada adulterado culo

-¡EL COÑO DE SU MADRE MARICO NO JODA! ¡ESTO ES PERTURBADOR Y MÓRBIDO!- grito ash mientras se ponía unos lentes negros y un sombrero, osea dross

-¿te crees dross o que?- le respondió paul mientras le quitaba al mayonesa sus lentes y su gorro de dross

-¿¡no lo entienden¡?- pregunto ash a los 8 restantes, ya que se les olvido todo

-no, así que por favor explícate- respondió cilan viendo de arriba a abajo la hummer altamente tuneada mientras citron le metia el anillo y un papel en el pantalon de manera disimulada

-la camioneta era de la liga y si no les regreso la camioneta, van a violar y a nalgear mi culito como si no hubiera mañana y antes de que pregunten que como lo se. dianta me contó que una vez perdió la camioneta y los de la liga se enojaron tanto pero tanto, que le dejaron el trasero literalmente rojo y hasta juraron algo horrible- ash en su desesperación tomo a gary del cuello de su camisa y comenzó a zarandearlo sin intención alguna de parar

-¿que juraron?- pregunto drew y al igual que todos los presentes, tenia una gran gota de sudor en la sien

-el que perdiera la camioneta, seria literalmente violado por el ano...¡el aaaanooo!- esto ultimo lo susurro ash, para después golpear a gary. lo que ocasiono que este cayera al suelo con una cara de wtf

-ya cálmate reina del drama- fue paul el único que se atrevió a darle una bitch slap para que reaccionara y el como toda persona normal, reacciono- entra al auto y conduce hacia...¿como dijiste que se llamaba la pastelería?- ash tomo el papel de su bolsillo trasero y comenzó a leer lo escrito

-pastelería snorlax, hacemos pasteles deliciosos y grandes, pero tan grandes. que si su pastel no mide alrededor de 3 metros, es gratis, a menos que usted lo ordene así- al terminar esto, ash fue mandado al suelo gracias a un puñetazo de parte de gary, quien ahora reía como todo un bastardo

oak también ayudo a ketchum a pararse, solo para mirarse mutuamente mientras había brillitos y un fondo el rededor (no homo) mientras había cierta brillantes entre los ojos de esto, aun tomados de la manita (no homo) y solo para ser intensificado por una pregunta del querido mostaza

-gary-sempai ¿usted me ama?- ash cual uke de boku no pico se aferro mas al nieto del profesor oak y este hizo lo mismo, el brillo aumento, el fondo rosa ahora era azul, y un leve silencio acompañado de una linda melodía se hizo presente... ya, mucho silencio

-¡NO! ¡no te amo! es mas, hasta te envenenaría y después de envenenarte cuando estés agonizando en una esquina, te agarraría del cuello y RWAA te tiro por la ventana y después me asomaría por el balcón para ver tu cuerpo despatarrado en el pavimento y entonces. agarraría un piano y te lo echaría encima- el ambiente se rompió, todos abrieron bastante y solo paul se rió por la cara que tenia ash, la cual era una de total de casi decepción

-¡ya vamonos par de locas, que tenemos muy poco tiempo!- grito trip y todos obedecieron, entraron al auto, agradecieron al del ballet y le dieron una pequeña propina entre todos, se pusieron los lente, abrieron el techo plegable y se prepararon para partir -¡enciendan la radio!-

"i came in like a _\- im a barbie girl, in a barbie world - baby, bab - i kiss a girl and i like it_ " y el pobrecito cilan se deprimió " _eeeeeh sexy lady op op op - i'm up all night to get lucky, i'm up all - hey, i just met you and this is - si tu lo deseas puedes - you want the moves like jeagger - harder, better, faster, stronger - what is love baby dont hurt me, dont hurt me, no more_ " todos comenzaron a cantar y a mover la cabeza a lo jim carrey y compañía en saturday night live al ritmo de what is love por todo el transcurso del viaje, aun si estaban atropellando gente, una anciana, un perrito, un payaso, al equipo rocket y a shigeru miyamoto

* * *

pero bueno, tomémonos un descanso de tanta estupidez de nuestros 9 protagonistas y vayamos a ver como les van a las chicas haya en kalos, mas exactamente en ciudad lumiose y en una recién inaugurada habitación de relajación con todo equipado y hasta con sillones que te dan masajes muy buenos en el piso inferior de la torre prisma, que por cierto el nerdis no sabe nada de esto. donde unas chicas de escultural cuerpo en bikini y una tabla de planchar se relajaban de soportar tanta pendejes individual de alguno de los protas y se preguntaran ¿tan malo es vivir con uno de ellos? y yo les diré si y ustedes dirán ¿me lo juras? y yo les contestare de veras y ustedes dirán ¿estas siendo mamón? y yo les diré no estoy siendo mamón y ustedes dirán ¿no le vas a seguir al fanfic? y yo les diré okey

estas chicas eran las novias, esposas, prometida, pareja netorare, la novia de la boda y una chica aun en sospechosa de friendzonanizacion (en pocas palabras, serena) de nuestros protas. todas bebían un poco de vino mientras platicaban de viejas anécdotas de la vida tales como: que les debe ash, como conocieron a ash, como las friendozoneo ash, si ash les pago la bicicleta, si cilan era puto, si su hombre era el sumiso, si habían tenido alguna experiencia con el mismo genero (cofcofiriscofcof), en verdad serena salio de la friendzone, etc

-y desde ese entonces, yo me le entregue a ash en cuerpo y alma. solo que aquel pobre snorlax no volverá a comer, mewtwo no vera la Internet como antes y thor no podrá recoger su martillo nunca mas- misma historia, otras consecuencias que pasaron -¿aun dudan que ash y yo estemos juntos?- pregunto serena mientras bebía un poco de su copa

-yo ya no dudo, pero dime una vez mas ¿porque dejaron a xana en traje de mega-loppuny a solas con un tentacool?- dijo iris mientras no dejaba de mirar a los senos copa D de cynthia

-dijo ash que era una orden directa de arceus y que si no lo hacia, nos iba a cargar el payaso(ya nos cargo la chingada, estamos perdidos, es el fin del mundo, etc)-

-¿y entonces porque zygarde, yveltal y xerneas tuvieron un duelo con groudon kyogre y rayquaza en una maquina de DDR para pokemons?- la que pregunto ahora fue juniper (le diremos así porque me da flojera escribir el profesora) quien aun no creía que el trió de kalos y el de hoenn tuvieran un empate debido a sus colosales cuerpos

-eso no lo se-

-yo realmente ya no quiero saber- dawn trago algo de saliva y después vio a la negra -entonces dime iris ¿es cierto que estas engañando a cilan con georgia?- y ahora si, lo que quizás unos se preguntan sera respondido

-en realidad no lo engañe, solo le hice creer que me gusta ya que prepara una comida muy deliciosa todos los días y yo muy apenas puedo hacer cereal sin que este explote en pedazos. ademas, georgia solo hace espagueti y yo quiero algo mas que solo espagueti- su pregunta acaba de ser respondida, pero con un tono desinteresado

-¿y donde esta ella ahora?- volvió a preguntar dawn

-de viaje en las vegas-

-¿y no crees que cilan ya sabe?- pregunto cynthia

-naaa-

-¿por?- esta vez fue serena la que pregunto

-no lo se el nunca lo ha mencionado, pero cambiando de tema ¿alguna de ustedes recibió algún mensaje de los chicos?- serena dejo caer su copa al piso y un sonrojo violento llego a sus mejillas y por ende todas las presentes voltearon a verla -¿pasa algo serena?-

-si...yo recibí un mensaje de ash a las 4 de la mañana- todas dejaron el sillón y rodearon a serena que ya había salido de ese pequeño flashback suyo -en realidad es un vídeo donde el me...cantaba una canción-

 **-aaaawww ¡que romántico!-** dijeron todas las presentes

-pero esta canción...bueno mírenlo por ustedes mismas- la pelimiel tomo su celular de un bolso rojo cuya procedencia era de ciudad laverre y que curiosamente ash había obligado para que se lo comprara. en cuanto a el vídeo, este comenzó tan pronto como todas miraron la pantalla

 ** _VÍDEO_** ** _DE SERENA_**

 ** _en el vídeo se apreciaba a ver a ash y atrás de esta estaba un fondo de corazón y junto a el estaban gary, paul, cilan, tracey, trip, drew, brock y citron. cabe destacar que todos se tambaleaban un poco y la mirada de estos era igual que la de shouta... ¡ah si! también estaban vestidos como banda pop homosexual (leer one direction en frikipedia)_**

 ** _-¿ya esta grabando esta estupidez?- el camarografo asintió moviendo el celular de ash arriba y abajo -que bien... serena, mi palomita dorada, mi chiquita... mi acosadora en el campamento, la persona que me "levantaba" de buen humor en las mañanas por mi viaje en kalos jejeje if you know what i mean y muchas cosas mas. pero sobre todo, mi novia... pobre ponyta, en fin. esta canción va dedicada a ti con mi grupo llamado juane reccion y se llama enséñame tus pokebolas nena- la canción comenzó y todos empezaron a cantar y a bailar casi como koreano tras haber pasado su niñes aprendiendo a bailar y a cantar pero peor_**

 **-YO, SI. SOLO, TE QUIERO AMAR. AMAR, AMAR, AMAR, AMAR. TÓCAME, TÓCAME, TÓCAME, TU MI VIDA ESTAS RIKOLINA Y NUNCA TE VOY A DEJAR. NENA NO TE EMOCIONES, CUANDO TE VEO PIENSO QUE. AMO TUS POKEBOLAS, ENSAÑA LAS POKEBOLAS NENA. YO TE LAS VOY A CUIDAR- _después de terminar la... realmente no se si llamar canción a esto así que solo le diré cosa. la cosa, ash se acerco a la cámara y lanzo un besito al aire_**

 **-espero te haya gustado y si las gordas de tus amigas recién hechas preguntan que porque eres la única con canción, tu diles que revisen el...el...¿como se llamaba esa cosa verde?- el drogado y borracho ash pregunto a sus amigos y estos poco a poco se le acercaron**

 ** _-pokewhats, animal- respondió paul mientras le daba un zape al azabache_**

 ** _-eso, que revisen el pokewhats animal y que vean nuestra versión de cada uno de nosotros y aquí entre nos dile a- este borrachin no alcanzo a terminar ya que cierto peliverde mal teñido no lo dejo_**

 ** _-yo le digo. dile a iris que no tiene versión por mentirosa, porque lo nuestro no se puedo porque es una pinche lesbiana, por tabla de planchar y... por su mama-_**

 ** _FUERA DEL_** ** _VÍDEO_**

-¿¡por mi mama!?- grito iris molesta

 ** _-por su ma-ma-manera de ser pitufina, digo_ _puta fina. ya que no creas que no te vi coqueteando con mis hermanos y con skyla, ademas -el de mata verde chasqueo los dedos y de la nada los 8 se pusieron enfrente de el, todos se abrazaron y saltaron cual quinceañera en plena_** ** _celebración_**

 ** _-¡YA CONSIGUIÓ A UNA MEJOR Y MAS PECHUGONA NOVIA QUE TU Y HASTA SE VAN A CASAR!_ -**

 **-por cierto, al igual ni estabas tan buena- dicho esto por el drogado y ebrio cilan, el azabache empujo a este para poder estar frente a la cámara de su celular**

 _ **-oh de hecho ya íbamos camino a la iglesia ¡adiós amor y adiós tabla! AJUAAA- y el vídeo finalizo con ash mandando un beso al aire mientras tomaba de vuelta su celular y daba un golpe de gracia a kenny para posteriormente dejarlo caer muerto al suelo (indice de muertes conocidas: 1. indice de muertes desconocidas: mas de 50)**_

 ** _FIN DEL_** ** _VÍDEO_**

sin duda todas en la habitación estaban con la boca abierta y hasta sus ojos estaban blanco, excepto serena porque ya saben es un caso especial. pero iris era la mas afectada y molesta de todas, no porque cilan estaba con otra ya que eso le sigue importando un pepino, si no que casi insulto a su aun desconocida mama y a su orientación sexual. entonces por desgracia o destino, la única que podía saber sobre el aura asesina de iris. pero no la única que podía calmarla era serena y eso que las restantes solo seguían pensando en como hacer sufrir a ash por llamarlas gordas

-oye i-i-i-iris ¿estas bien?- pregunto una asustada serena con el corazón latiendo bastante por el miedo, estaban igual por el lado de korrina, cynthia, juniper y lucy. mientras que el de misty, may y dawn estaban se encontraban mirándose de forma seria

-ya se que te animara iris- dawn tomo una botella vacía de vino de una 2 que había y se la mostró a la negra -¿quieres jugar a la botella con may, misty y conmigo?- y como por arte de magia esta puso ojitos brillantes

-¡éntrale y que sea sexxxo!- iris tomo de dawn y a may de la cintura a lo proxeneta y se las llevo a la sala de estar que curiosamente estaba a un lado de esa sala, también estaba debajo de la torre prisma y curiosamente citron tampoco sabia nada acerca de esto

* * *

ahora en que sean metido, pero bueno volvamos con nuestros cabrones favoritos. después de una hora de haber cantado y movido la cabeza al ritmo de what is love, los cabrones llegaron a la pastelería snorlax con muchos heridos y ningún muerto tras haber arroyado a tantas personas. pero el perrito no volverá a moverse (ningún animal o pokemon resulto herido en la realización de este fanfic, para todo los demás se usaron dobles), ni shigeru miyamoto podrá hacer juegos.

todos se encontraban aun en el auto y miraban a la pastelería mientras se quitaban poco a poco los lentes, esperando al que se baje primero y pregunte sobre el pastel que ordenaron. de todos los valientes y bravos, el único que salio fue citron, quien ya le estaba doliendo un poco el trasero tras 2 horas de viaje y baile en el asiento y por ende todos fueron detrás de el

cuando entraron a la tienda, todo y absolutamente tooodos los trabajadores y clientes los vieron y no de mala manera. si no que a sus ojos era como los putos amos o algo así, hasta el gerente de la pastelería abrazo citron, brock y principalmente a cilan por supuestamente ayudarlos a ser "mas reconocidos" ¿la razón? en un momento la veremos, solo esperen un poco mas y ya verán el porque de esto

-¡cilan, citron, brock. que bueno es verlos otra vez! por cierto cilan muy buena tu fiesta la de anoche, pensé que con la fiesta no despertaría hasta que fuera mas tarde pero no fue así jajajaja- la gerente era una mujer bella en sus treinta años, cabello corto y marrón, muy agradable en opinión de ellos y usaba un traje de mujer de oficina

-¡tu! me alegra verte también- respondió cilan mientras abrazaba a esta

-díganme ¿les gusto el pastel de boda a ti a tu mujer?- hablo la gerente con una sonrisa

-eeeeh siii, nos encanto y veníamos porque queríamos preguntarte si viste a un niño- aquella mujer los invito a la sala de descanso de la pastelería y esto aceptaron con gusto. ella también los invito a sentarse en una de las muchas sillas que estaban enfrente de una mesa donde los trabajadores comían

-he visto a muchos niños, se mas especifico por favor- esta también se sentó y cruzo las piernas mientras revisaba sus uñas

-de estatura mediana, cabello verde oscuro, playera verde, short cafe y unos lentes- ahora tomo la palabra drew, quien le mostró una foto de su billetera. donde salia el, max y may juntos casi como familia y del lado doblado de la foto estaban norman y caroline, los padres de may

-¿te refieres a max? el estuvo con ustedes en toda la fiesta y hasta estuvo presente y fue dama de honor en la boda- esta sonrió alegremente por los recuerdos de esa noche, no una noche con resultados sexuales para ella. si no una de fiesta

-eso lo sabemos, pero queremos saber donde esta- cilan volvió a tomar la palabra y sonrió de manera forzada al imaginarse a max con vestido y sin duda el seria violable para los pedobears

-¿se les perdió?- los 9 asintieron -creo que dijo que iría a la capilla de las vegas por las playera, las gorras, las tazas y los calendarios de la boda. ya de ahí no se que le paso ¿porque no empiezan buscando allí?-

-iremos allí entonces,muchas gracias eeem- entonces cilan vio el gafete de la gerente y su cara paso de bien a mal -¿alberto?-

-ya te lo dijo, para ustedes soy felicia-

-bueno muchas gracias por todo, pero debemos irnos- el peliverde miro a sus amigos y todos asintieron con algo de desesperación

-no hay de que cariño, ademas nuestros pasteles se hicieron muuuy famosos gracias a su boda. adiosito corazones-nadie dijo nada y entre los nueve se despidieron y fueron a todo lo que podían al auto posiblemente de ash para después conducir lo mas rápido que podían del lugar. lo peor de todo es que cilan había sentido algo frondoso cuando la abrazo, pensó que solo era travestí pero al parecer había una foto cerca de la mesa que decía; cirugía de cambio de sexo casi-exitosa, felicidades usted ya es toda una hermafrodita y al lado una foto del antes y el después

durante el trayecto a la capilla de las vegas, hubo un pequeño problema interno por parte de nuestros queridos amigos ¿la razón? cilan se estaba cagando del miedo y no literalmente, solo estaba bastante asustado como para ver su cara en una camiseta con el y una madre soltera, mujer embarazada fumadora y bebedora o a una viejita prostituta con cualquier enfermedad venérea. no se los pondría, pero como me encanta poner a estos tipos en peleas, se los mostrare

-¡NOOOO! ¡no quiero ver mi rostro en una camiseta, calendario, taza o gorra con el de una zorraaaa! ¡prefiero mil veces pasar mi vida en el mas allá que con la lesbiana de iris o con una prostitutaaaa!- aun que no lo parezca, cilan pataleaba y trataba de salir del auto a cualquier precio. pero sus fieles amigos citron, drew, paul, trip, tracey y brock lo evitaban manteniendolo agarrado y en su asiento mientras paul lo estrangulaba

-¡tienes que calmarte, estúpido! ¡recuerda que no eres el único que no recuerda nada de ayer! ¡y si no vienes a la boda korrina matara a citron y a ash porque tu ere el que entrega los anillos y aparte eres dama de honor!- paul sin duda estrangulaba mas y mas al peliverde mal teñido cada vez que mas se movía y por parte del co-piloto y el conductor, la cosa estaba fea. ya que como cilan estaba en medio de gary y ash, el baboso pataleaba y golpeaba a estos dos. haciendo el azabache por poco arrollara a la misma anciana y al mismo gato por culpa de cilan

-¡si te sigues moviendo vamos a chocar, pendejo!- ash cansado de tanta estupidez detuvo el auto y golpeo a cilan en el rostro, dejándolo completamente noqueado y calmado al conocedor. de esto todos quisieron decir algo pero nadie pudo debido al miedo que le tuvieron al azabache, ya que estaba peor que cuando la maldad de hoopa y el rey de pokelantis combinados. solo citron tuvo el valor de hacerlo y con algo de ironía en sus palabras

-¿saben? esto me recuerda a la receta de curry de mi abuela- el rubio después rió un poco y cerro los ojos para recordar que le tuvieron que lavar el estomago debido a la comida de su abuela y que su hermanita estuvo internada en el hospital debido a un nuevo tipo de dolor estomacal junto a sangrado recurrente rectal, vomito caliente, tu hermana reviviente, presión alta y baja al mismo tiempo no se como chingados y baja autoestima

-¿era horrible?- se atrevió a preguntar ash

-si, le salia de la chingada (horrible, asqueroso, mal, feo), mi abuelo casi murió por estomago derretido y creo que también por diarrea explosiva y disolvente como el ácido, técnicamente su diarrea derritió la taza del baño de la casa y de los hospitales. al parecer resulto tener sida anal y su única cura fue darle cuatro sobresitos de vida suero oral, quince supositorios calibre negro y sangre de vampiro homosexual: twilight la película- citron volvió a reír y ash lo acompaño en su risa

-eso si es tener peor suerte que brock con las chicas- y ahora todos rieron incluyendo al ahora indignado brock

luego de unos minutos de cantar la de bee happy de bob marley para calmar los nervios, se detuvieron cerca de las residencias mega audino por pura causa del destino. ash miro a gary, gary miro a paul, paul a citron y citron miro a sus demás compañeros solo para tirar entre ellos a cilan y a los otros 4 idiotas que no se miraron entre si, y después acelerar la hummer negra y dejar detrás de ellos unas marcas de neumáticos en la calle, una pequeña cortina de humo y una nota que decía así "divide y conquista, osea jódanse ustedes en las residencias y nosotros vamos a la capilla por max. agradezcan que así cilan no debe ver a su esposa de dudosa procedencia, por cierto. compren un galón de agua para citron porque dice que desde que despertó ha querido tomar agua pero na ha podido. así que se los encargo mis chavos "

los abandonados quisieron decir algo pero a los cinco minutos comprendieron todo y se resignaron a continuar por su cuenta, pero después de un piedra papel o tijeras para ver quien cargaba o despertaba a cilan de "buena manera" y sin golpes, pellizcos, cachetadas, zapes, jalada de greñas, etc. incluso me atrevo a decir que fue tanta su conmoción, que ni se dieron cuenta que cilan ya estaba despierto y listo para llevarse una gran sorpresa cuando llegaran a la calle ralts

-entonces... ¿de que me perdí?- dijo cilan mientras se tocaba la mandíbula y drew amablemente le contesto mientas lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa

-¡de jodidas nada pendeja! ¿¡no ves!? ¿estos pinches imbéciles nos dejaron a nuestra suerte en las residencias mega-audino y se supone que yo debería ir a la capilla por el marica de max!...¡ah! y citron quieren un puto galón de agua ¿te sirve esa información?- con esto ultimo drew soltó a su compañero de mismo color de pelo y -¡wow, wow, wow! este maricón no tiene el mismo color de pelo que yo, el suyo es verde pasto y el mio es verde musgo ¿capici?- tranquila perra, solo decía... pero bueno, el de cabello VERDE MUSGO soltó al de VERDE PASTO y este solo se quedo mirando a sus obligados compañeros. esperando a que le dijeran que hacer

-*suspiro* bien, como ninguno de ustedes pendejos no estuvieron en la liga pokemon, yo les diré que hacer y lo primero que debemos hacer es...*inserte música épica* ir a la calle ralts... ver quien esta en la casa numero 227... y meterle a citron el galón de agua por el culo- tracey, brock, drew y cilan comenzaron a murmurar que si -bien, esta decidido ¡en marcha!-

* * *

mientras con los cuatro cuerdos que ya estaban en la entrada de la pequeña capilla de las vegas, discutiendo de un tema bastante serio que de eso dependía la vida y el pene del rubio

-bien ya estamos aquí, hagamos esto ¡equipo dinamita!- grito ash a su compañero de vida, su compañero de vida 2.0 y su mamon ex-rival

-oye que no habíamos dicho que eramos el equipo buena onda- le contesto citron alias compañero de vida 2.0 mientras que gary negaba con la cabeza

-según yo era equipo maravilla- dijo gary alias compañero de vida

-yo vote por escuadrón alfa lobo- dicho esto por paul cuyo sobrenombre ya esta claro, todos comenzaron a mirarse entre si y ash suspiro

-ta bien, ta bien, ta bien. a partir de ahora seremos el equipo alfa buena maravilla onda dinamita escuadrón lobo- el cenizo miro a sus compañeros esperando haber respondió a sus dudas mientras bajaba del auto

-funciona para mi, vayamos a la maldita capilla de una vez que estos asientos de cuero me dan sueño por lo cómodo que esta mi trasero- paul bostezo y seguido de eso bajo de la hummer junto a gary y citron

la capilla en si no era ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña. era por asi decirlo de tamaño de interior de iglesia y adentro de esta estaba la oficina con el dueño y sus dos secretaria, por fuera era de color blanca con unos toques de rosa y un gran anuncio que decía "casamientos rápidos a solo 1,000 pokedolares, yens o euros si eres de kalos y por 49,999 mas un centavo de iva te damos el paquete de boda tradicional". en la entrada había una alfombra roja y a los lados se formaba un pasillo con rosas rojas en un florero, nada mal para cobrar mil por boda o mas si los pobres idiotas querían boda tradicional

curiosamente el dueño de esta capilla también conocía a nuestros queridos protagonistas ya que cilan se caso allí y supuestamente citron, ademas según me contaron la fiesta estuvo de huevos y mas la after-party. el dueño era un hombre de no mas de 40 años y tenia cara de estar acojonado todo el tiempo, pónganle que stallone fusionado con schwarzenegger pero sin la papada, ruso, mas joven y mas terminator que rocky. ademas se vestía como proxeneta, no duden que lo es ya que sus secretarias estaban vestidas con un mini-short blanco, una camiseta de tirantes que le llegaba hasta por encima del ombligo, una corbata negra atada a su cuello y unos tacones rojos

nuestros cuarteto de idiotas fue muy bien recibido cuando se adentraron a la capilla, hicieron sonreír al terminator balboa, mojaron mas que la danza lluvia a las secretarias por alguna razón y ellos se asustaron porque el dueño hacia una mueca que parecía la de un psicópata asesino

-¡camarradas escuálidos! ¿que los trrae por aquí de nuevo? pensé que con la boda del marricon de ojitos verrdes no volverrian con su buen camarrada dimitry a menos que fuerra una visita para tomarrnos unas buenas frrias- aquel fornido balboa los abrazo a los cuatro de manera amistosa para que no se asustaran mas de lo que ya estaban

-camarada dimitry, ¿como estas?- dijo citron un tanto confundido

-muy bien citrron segundo camarrada de dudosa sexualidad ¿que hay de ustedes camarrada ash de generro ambiguo, camarrada estrreñido paul y camarrada mandilon garry?- pregunto el tovarischi dimitry mientras no dejaba de abrazar a los cuatro

-muy... muy bien, mi estimado amigo- hablo ash algo morado y entre cortado por no respirar

-lo mismo digo- gary asintió y se despidió mentalmente de dawn y a esas sexys porristas que lo acompaño por un tiempo en su viaje por kanto

-no me quejo- dijo paul escondiendo sus ganas de vomitar

-me alegrra que estén bien todos... y ahorra que lo pienso ¿donde fue el camarrada casado con esa linda y tierrna chica que prrometio amarr y rrespetar en la salud y la enferrmedad?- pregunto el camarada, soltando a los 4 mientras se refería al despertado cilan

-fue a las residencias mega-audino junto a los otros que estuvieron a la boda excepto mi amigo y cuñado de un amigo llamado max que dijo que vendría aquí por unas cosas y ahora nosotros vinimos por esas cosa y por max ya que se nos perdió y ahora buscamos a ese wey(ese tipo o cualquier persona)- dijo ash entre jadeos

-ooh el camarrada max vino por una camiseta del camarrada cilan junto a su esposa y después dijo que iba al hospital a recojerr al camarrada trip- un misterio resuelto de no se cuantos porque perdí la cuenta con el quinto y respondido por el compadre dimitry

-me pregunto porque, pero cambiando de tema ¿sabes con quien se caso cilan camarada dimitry y si es que yo me case? - pregunto citron la tan esperada pregunta

-ahorra que lo dicen, esa chica vive en una de las rrecidencias mega audino, mas específicamente en la calle rralts, numerro 227 y no segundo camarrada de dudosa sexualidad. solo el primer camarrada de dudosa sexualidad- con esto dicho por el paisano dimitry, los cuatro abrieron los ojos y cayeron en cuenta que habian mandado a cilan a su propio suicidio y posiblemente ash y citron morirían por su propia culpa -porr cierrto, max no se llevo los rrecuerdos de la boda ¿quierren llevarrselos ya?- ash se volteo su gorra imaginaria y sonrió pues ya le habían dado la oportunidad de ver a la chica

-claro y si no es molestia nos gustaría ver un calendario por favor- dijo ash mientras era fulminado por las miradas de citron y paul, pero curiosamente gary era el único que sonreía

-clarro solo esperren unos segundos y les traigo un calendarrio- el stallone ruso se fue junto a sus secretarias a la bodega y dejo solos a sus "amigos" solos, a lo que citron y paul aprovecharon para tomar ambas partes del cuello de la camisa de ash

-¿se puede saber porque chingados pediste eso?- paul fue el primero en hablar ya que sentía un poco de pena por el pobre mesero bastardo

-porque si no pedía eso, no hubiéramos sabido quien es la chica con la que se caso cilan- ash sonrió aun mas y eso enojo mas a sus dos amigos

-¿y de que servirá eso si el ya la va a ver?- ahora hablo citron quien ya se estaba preparando para darle unos carasos a los puños de ash(osea que ash lo golpeara)

-porque los dejamos a unos 5 kilometros lejos de las residencias y contando que llevan a cilan dormido y que se tardaran en buscar la casa, puedo deducir que llegaremos a tiempo por ellos- lentamente fueron aceptando el plan pero no aceptaban que su lider fueran un pendejo casi siempre un aizen muy cuando se le daba la gana

el compañero dimitry junto a sus asistentes salieron luego de unos segundo, ellas llevaban un diablito (yegua, carreta de carga o como les digan en su pais) con dos cajas cada una con el contenido deseado y estas llevaban todo a la hummer

-¡rregrrese con el calendarrio camarradas! ahorra mismo mis asistentes están carrgando todas las cosas a su auto, deleiten su vista con la feliz y sonrrojada novia junto a su galante y muy sonrriente novio de cabello verrde- este les puso en frente un calendario donde se apreciaba de fondo un marco de puerta de madera pintada de blanco y adornado con rosas rojas y un letrero de recién casados, cilan llevaba un smoking de color blanco y una rosa en el bolsillo del pecho y por ultimo. la novia usaba un vestido blanco de un solo tirante cuya cola rodeaba a cilan y a su nueva esposa de rostro y cabello super familiares para los cuatro

-¡NO MAMES! cilan se caso con-

 ** _CONTINUARA_**

* * *

 _y hasta aquí porque la esposa de cilan sera un misterio que sera revelado en el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto dejen algún review y nos vemos en aproximadamente una o tres semanas debido a un pequeño problema de déficit de atención que tengo. yo soy marth de andromeda y les deseo una buena mañana, tarde o noche. hasta la_ _próxima_

 _próximo_ _episodio: **soy tu dueña y estos anillos lo prueban**_


	4. Soy tu dueña y los anillos lo prueban

**hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de Al Carajo La Despedida De Soltero. ahora, nada me pertenece, solo la historia, los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños etc etc empecemos, pero antes...**

* * *

ACLDDS short

-eres un charlatán, mira citron, te apuesto 20 a que no te acuestas con ella- hablo ash mientras jugaba a la botella con su amigo citron y su conocido trevor en una noche en las afuera de algún centro pokemon ,mientras tenían a serena y xana a unos metros de ellos en su practica de perfomance, junto a korrina que estaba jugando con yurika no muy lejos de donde practicaban serena y xana

-que sean 50 y acepto- dijo citron con un puro en su mano, la botella poco a poco se fue deteniendo con la punta en trevor y el resto en el. el pelirrojo comenzó a reír y el rubio lo callo -oye ¡si vas a empezar con tus homosexualidades no puedes jugar!-

-lo siento- trevor se acerco a citron y ya sabrán que paso después

-bien, 50 pokedolares a que no tienes sexo con korrina- en lo que ash hablaba, el rubio le dio vuelta a la botella

-jojojo dinero fácil, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad lumiose les va a enseñar lo que es un macho en toda la intencional de la palabra- la botella se detuvo en medio de los tres y todos casi gritaron con alegría

 **-¡BESO TRIPLE!-** así entre los tres se acercaron y ya sabrán

fin del ACLDDS short

* * *

 **Soy tu dueña y los anillos lo prueban**

bien, nuestro capitulo empieza con nuestro grupo de 5 excluidos idiotas que fueron alejados por la fuerza y que por causas del destino o mejor dicho, estupidez. fueron obligados a ir a mega-audino a ver quien vivía en la casa numero 227 y mis queridos lectores ya sabrán quien vive allí, no es nada mas y nada menos que la esposa del chico lechuga (baraka108 gracias por este nuevo sobrenombre para cilan), quien aun es un misterio por resolver y que ahorita mismo vamos a ver. pero volviendo al tema, a trip, drew, brock, tracey y cilan les faltaba al rededor de 3 kilómetros para llegar a residencias mega-audino mas el camino a encontrar la calle y el encontrar la casa, daban un total de mucho tiempo para encontrarla y todos "caminaban" de una forma tan masculina

- **it's fun to stay at the YMCA, it's fun to stay at the YMCA. they have everything for you men to enjoy, you can hang out with all the boys. it's fun to stay at the YMCA, it's fun to stay at the YMCA. you can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal, you can do whatever you feel** \- exactamente estaban cantando la de ymca mientras caminaban con un un gorrito diferente del de cada uno, trip usaba un sombrero indio, tracey usaba uno de obrero, brock un casco de policía, drew un gorro de motociclista y cilan un sombrero de vaquero y déjenme aclarar algo. no son jotos, ya que a mi me gusta la tele fuerte, la bebida monster fría y los homosexuales ¡locas, locas! sii

el camino hasta las residencia fue de puras canciones setenteras y ochenteras de entre ellas la de macho man, in the navy, abc, highway to hell, don't stop till you get enough y stayin alive. solo imaginen lo machos pechos peludos que se vieron en todo el camino (solo por highway to hell y stayin alive), lo bueno es que no había muchas personas cerca. así nadie podría burlarse o simplemente alejarse de estos imbéciles a mucha distancia por miedo a que los violen de manera salvaje, pero gracias a eso ellos llegaron en menos tiempo. lo malo es que ya llevaban una hora y aun no había rastros de la calle ratls

-bien, ya llegamos, hemos caminado mucho y no encontramos nada ¿ahora que?- pregunto drew ya si el sombrero de motociclista, mientras jugaba con su cabello

-pues seguir buscando la jodida calle ralts y encontrar la jodida casa numero 227 ¡dah!- le respondió trip un tanto molesto por el montaje musical semi-homosxual

-¿estas enojado porque cantamos de the village people?... mira cantamos dos de las que querías y todos votamos por the village people... ¿estas molesto? si lo estas puedes deci- cilan intento hablar con el pero el rubio estallo (no literalmente)

-¡no estoy molesto! solo no entiendo porque brock fue el policía, eso es todo- respondió trip gritando e ignorando que brock no estaba con ellos

-tengo el presentimiento de que estas enojado-

-no, no estoy enojado... ¡NO LO ESTOY! este país esta molesto, con precios absurdos ¿50 pesos por una comida en McDonald? ¡necesito mas carne en mi dieta!... veo a las personas y veo a puro estúpido, dejen de quejarse de la religión o si las friendzoneadas volverán al anime ¡a nadie le importa! ¡los pikachus se están matando entre ellos!- en eso unos cuantos pikachus salvajes cayeron del cielo y se murieron debido al impacto, mientras trip se quejaba de la vida -AAAYY bujuu te gustan los hombre, las mujeres, los dos ¡MI PENE NO TIENE ERECCIONES DESDE ESTA MAÑANA!-

-te dije que los asteroides marca machoke te dan disfunción eréctil ¿pero me escuchaste? NOOO, el señorito quería ser igual de fuerte que ash- le recrimino cilan mientras le empujaba para que siguiera caminando -ahora camina perra-

-lo haría, pero no hemos encontrado ni una chingada desde que llegamos a esta residencias mega homosexual- volvió a decir trip molesto

-trip tranquilízate- hablo el chico verde musgo

-¡no me pidas que me calme, drew! ¡todos son unos pendejos!- grito el rubio moztazo

-oigan- intento llamar la atención brock pero le dieron mas atención a trip

-putos y putas todos, ustedes banjenle de huevos y pónganle testosterona. que esto no es un juego y aquí viene la pelona-

-si ya entendí, mi pelona. oigan yo se donde queda, ya que me volví guardia de seguridad de aquí- dijo brock con un traje típico de guardia de seguridad

-¿como lo hiciste?- pregunto cilan

-bueno yo no quería serlo pero fue algo así-

 **PEQUEÑO FLASHBACK**

-¿crees que tienes lo necesario para ser guardia de seguridad?- pregunto el jefe de los guardias

-¿te digo que tengo? la vagina de esposa en mi aliento- respondió brock

-nadie me había hablado de esa forma jamas-

-es por que todos tienen la boca llena de la vagina de tu esposa-

-...contratado-

-carajo-

 **FIN PUTO**

-hijo de puta, si que tienes suerte- dijo cilan con una sonrisa

-no tanto como cuando puse en practica el consejo numero 213, el chico sobale atrás. encuentras a una chica a la que hayan botado y consuelenla con un masaje de hombros y pronto ella les masajeara la próstata- y una vez mas brock abrió los ojos mientras hacia una cara de joey el zukulento

-¿eso te sirvió brock?- pregunto tracey

-sin ese consejo no estaría casado con lucy-

-dejemos el frikismo para otro momento, por ahora dinos donde queda la calle ralts- dijo trip poniendo finalmente un alto en su estupidez

-siganme los buenos- el negro asiático camino rumbo al norte mientras silbaba y todos lo siguieron un tanto desconfiados

gracias a que brock se convirtió sin querer en guardia de seguridad, estos pudieron llegar mas rápido a la casa 227 y por supuesto, ver pequeños lugares de interés de ese lugar. como la casa vacacional de lorelei con vista completa al baño, la casa de verano de valeria con vista completa al baño y la casa de secundaria de alexa y viola con vista completa al baño y todas se bañaban al mismo tiempo que ellos visitaban sus casas. sin duda las fotos irían a la colección secreta de brock y nadie les diría nada a los 4 mamones principales y eso que ash había soñado con ver los mogumbos de viola y alexa juntos

-si miran a su derecha, verán el bar en donde mi esposa fue una stripper. y si miran a su izquierda verán su destino, la casa numero 227 y la única casa de 4 pisos en estas residencias de casas de solo 2 pisos- dijo brock con el típico megáfono de guía turístico, mientras drew y tracey tomaban fotos de una casa de color rosa con blanco, con flores en las ventanas, el césped mojado por los aspersores de agua, con fuente casi por enfrente de la puerta, con antes del sky, dish, pago por evento y otras cosas de gente nada pobre y el buzón cuyas letras decían "dariana"

-alguien mas se siente un estúpido por no haber visto algo tan grande como el culo de kim kardashan ¡brock yo dije culo!- hablo tracey bastante sonriente

-si, yo soy el que dijo culo- respondió brock de la misma forma

-¡les dijeron que se dejen de homosexualidades!- grito drew aun molesto

-calma tus senos drew, ahora vamos a votar por el estúpido-digo valiente que va a entrar en la casa- hablo trip mientras juntaba sus manos y veia a sus 4 compañeros -¡ahora elijan!

- **CILAN-** gritaron trip, drew, brock y tracey mientras se escondían en un arbusto lejos de la casa 227

-...no vuelvan a pedirme ayuda en nada cabrones, ni estas tan bueno drew, tu comida sabe a mierda y ni buen doctor eres brock, al igual se la sudas a ash trip, tus dibujos parecen caca tracey- con estos insultos dichos, cilan fue hasta la puerta de la casa de forma que arrastraba las piernas con cada "paso" que daba y al llegar acerco su dedo al timbre. pero la canción de doridori pawa se escucho y decidió que tocar el timbre podía esperar. pero al igual dejo el dedo cerca del timbre, esto saco confundió un poco a los 4 cobardes que estaban escondidos y hasta enojados por lo que hacia cilan

-¿que esta haciendo?- pregunto brock

-¿que esperabas? es un cilan, lanzale una roca al cabron- le susurro trip al de mata verde musgo y este obedeció

-drew utiliza derrumbe- y así drew uso derrumbe, lo que fue poco y super efectivo a la vez, ya que la roca impacto en su cabeza, pero su dedo fue empujado debido al golpe por lo que en efecto toco el timbre-huy se emputo-

el doridori pawa fue pausado debido al timbre, así la persona de la casa paso a paso se acercaba a la puerta y gracias. un sentimiento de nervios y deja vu llegaba a cilan, obvio no sabia porque pero estaba seguro que lo descubriría en unos cuantos minutos. ahora si lo bueno comienza, la persona detrás de la puerta la abrió y de la entrada salio una hermosa mujer de cuerpo igual de escultural que las chicas en el spa secreto de la torre prisma. aquella chica misteriosa sonrió bastante al ver al peliverde pasto y como esposa sin tiempo de ver a su esposo por ser soldado en la guerra contra irak, se le hecho en sima con una gran alegría

-¡cilan amorsito! me alegra muchísimo el verte otra vez, te extrañe tanto como un retrasado extraña a su inteligencia-

-¿que me quisiste decir?- pregunto cilan a pocos segundos de tener un paro cardíaco

-la boda fue genial y la luna de miel en tu cama fue aun mejor- esa chica de pantalón negro que le llegaba hasta la espinilla, zapatillas amarillas, collar de piedras verdes y rojas y blusa de tirantes blanca. era nada mas y nada menos que...

* * *

ash y compañía iban a todo gas literalmente hacia donde estaba aquellos excluido y la razón era evidente, las esposa de cilan estaba en esa casa y posiblemente le daría un grandísimo infarto a ese pendejo por la emoción y gran sorpresa de ver con quien se había casado. pero a todo esto ¿con quien se caso cilan? ¿con agatha? ¿con glacia? ¿con elesa? ¿o con alguna chica de monmusu? nadie a excepción de ash, paul, gary, citron y por supuesto su servidor osease yo sabia de eso. y por eso mismo ash y compañía debía llegar a donde estaban cilan y sus demás amigos para evitar que el ya mencionado mesero no le diera paro cardíaco al ver a su esposita

por desgracia nuestro amigos se encontraban en un embotellamiento de autos debido a que CIERTO CONDUCTOR dejo una estela de desastre a su paso, con unos 500 heridos y unos 3 muertos en el repertorio de accidentes. como ya es obvio quien es el culpable, no diré quien fue. dentro de la hummer, paul escuchaba música, citron seguía con su guía para tontos para ser buen padre, gary le hacia de skrillex con una licuadora y el mexicano mantenía una horrible platica con unos antiguos compañeros, rivales y desconocidos mediante vídeo-llamada, ya que al parecer se había vuelto psicólogo de parejas en Internet cuando estaba en la borrachera

-haaa que pajero que era ¿sabes a lo que me refiero verdad? osea, se estaba masturbando en el autobús. incluso yo le digo personalmente prefiero a tu madre- este era N, quien seguía sin decir ni una chingada sobre ayer pero se entretenía contándole al azabache su viaje en autobús a ciudad lumiose, mientras ash solo asentía y hacia el que entendía lo que quería decir cuando ni entendía un carajo de lo que hablaba

-si aja, entendí- rápidamente cambio de canal y dejo ver a una mujer de cabello naranja oscuro, blusa amarilla con lineas verdes en las mangas y piel algo oscura

-y cada vez que habla conmigo, no me lame los pechos como solía hacerlo cuando hacíamos el incestuoso amor- ash puso cara de asco ante los problemas de luana, líder de gimnasio del archipliego naranja y su hijo travis -siento que la única razón por la que quiere follar conmigo es para que pueda parirle a sus putos hijos y poder estar alejados de ellos ¿oye quieres salir a cenar alguna vez?-

-¡no!- ash cambio de canal y este dejo ver a una pelirroja vestida de azul

-¡ya deja de querer mirarme desnuda!- ahora fue skyla, que bien supo lo mucho que la miro fuera de pantalla y hasta se atrevió a verla en Rule34

-dame chance ¿no? era un joven desesperado, en una temporada desesperadamente mala, con una desesperada necesidad de placer- y se refiere a blanco y negro

-aah me encanta cuando me hablan así de pervertido- dijo skyla en un tono provocador, pero como ya sabrán. ash ni se inmuta

-¡ya cállate!- grito ash mientras terminaba la transmisión y posteriormente apagar el holovisor del auto

de un momento a otro, paul perdió la cabeza y tiro la licuadora de gary por la ventana, dándole en la cabeza a un niño sin piernas que pedía limosna

-¿puede esta verga erecta ir mas rápido?- pregunto paul al borde de la locura

-si... si puede, agarrence de donde puedan y ruéguenle al fosil helix, jesus pidgeot y arceus que no nos atrapen- automáticamente todos se pusieron sus cinturones de seguridad y de paso ponerse de nuevo los lente -¡conductor responsable mis bolas!- la hummer se subió por la banqueta/acera y manejo a poca velocidad para no causar mas daños

y así, nuestros héroes partieron en busca de one piece, tesoro que te permitiría ser el hokage de los sayayines y de los juegos de cartas para niños... digo nuestros héroes partieron en busca de los idiotas que dejaron en plena calle solo para no desperdiciar mucho tiempo y tener mas posibilidades de encontrar el pequeño max y todo mientras cantaban la de violent pornography y chop suey de system of a down

* * *

-hay chihuahua, lo bueno... cilan se consiguió a una esposa muy sexy- dijo tracey con la boca abierta

\- me cuesta creerlo, pero cilan ahora tiene un mejor gusto por las chicas- trip se tallo bastante los ojos creyendo que era un sueño

-a mi me duele decir esto... pero su esposa esta mas buena que may- admitió drew mientras seguía viendo a la esposa de cilan

-¡PERO QUE ENVIDIAAA!- grito a los cuatro vientos el negro japones con sus típicas lagrimas cuando no le hacen caso y aparte mordía su camisa

así estaban todos al ver que su esposa era nada mas y nada menos que elle, la ex-reina de kalos y actual actriz y modelo de unos pequeños desnudos en play boy (censurados ya que ya no hay desnudos en esa revista), ninguno de los 5 allí presente imagino que cilan seria lo bastante afortunado para tener a un culazo de mujer y mas si contamos que sus posibilidades eran de 0.00009 en un millón ¿razón? en otro capitulo lo sabremos. por ahora veamos a cilan

-¿es esto un sueño? ¿acaso morí y ahora ele es mi guía espiritual?- dijo cilan sin poder creerse que estaba casado con una gran idola

-ooww mi arbustito, claro que no lo es. y aun si lo fuera, como explicas que puedo hacer esto- así, sin que los 4 escondidos lo supiera. la mujer de cabello rosa llevo su mano hasta la entrepierna del mesero y la apretó suavemente

-wwooooww... ooooh pero que rico- el mesero de teselia se comenzó a poner como cadáver en su entrepierna y ya sabrán porque -definitivamente no es un sueño-

-dime mi esposo ¿vienes a darme otra sobada? ¿quieres una verdadera luna de miel? ¿o hay otro motivo de tu visita?- hablo la idola mientras hacia unos círculos en el pecho a cilan con su mano libre

-v-v-veras, p-p-perdimos a max y q-q-q-que-queremos saber si sabes a-al-algo- respondió el peliverde apunto de perder el auto control

-no se mucho de eso, pero si se que te gusta que haga esto- ahora elle metió su mano por el pantalón y el bóxer el peliverde

-debo resistir... el deber... es primero-

-pues yo no resisto ¡ven aquí mujer!-y con eso el auto-control de elle se fue al carajo, esta cargo al mesero a lo princesa y entraron a la casa. claro, cerro la puerta para poder hacerlo sin que ninguno de sus vecinos o idiotas escondidos vieran como cilan le hacia un buen masaje con sayote y la tanguita a elle... sexo para que entiendan

los gritos de placer de elle y los gritos de ayuda de cilan no se hicieron esperar en toda la calle, esto causaba un poco de miedo en trip y compañía. excepto por brock, ese seguía llorando y mordiendo su camisa. sin duda todos empezarían a respetar a cilan antes y después de que se acabara la despedía, si es que llegaban completos a la boda y si es que no mataban a citron, ash y a paul (este ultimo por violación). mientras por dentro de la casa, la ropa de cilan y elle estaba tirada por toda la sala, su ropa interior estaban por las escaleras del primer piso y la mujer violaba a su pareja en pleno suelo alfombrado del segundo piso. ejecutando la mitad de las poses escritas en el kamasutra y por supuesto, inventando una que otra nueva. como el clavado de nalgas al estilo indio

volviendo afuera de la casa, la hummer negra de nuestros protagonistas principales empezaba a llegar a dicha casa y hasta hicieron contacto visual con nuestros cuatro amigos que deseaban que elle y cilan no estuvieran teniendo sexo, o que por lo menos cilan terminara de una vez de ser violado para continuar con la búsqueda del homosexual cuñado de drew. ash se estaciono en frente de la casa de elle y al llegar, los cuatro salieron del auto lo mas rápido posible hacia los escondidos. entonces, los de la hummer agarraron del cuello a los escondidos y empezaron zarandearlos y recriminarlos por lo que habían hecho... y también porque habían mandado a cilan

- **¿¡PORQUE CHINGADOS MANDARON A CILAN!?** \- preguntaron los cuatro principales a 4 de 5 de apoyo

-porque era el mas manipulable de los cuatro, así que dijimos hay que hacerlo y pues entonces fue cilan el que se chingo- explico trip mientras era zarandeado por ash

-yo ni en pedo iba a esa casa- dijo drew que era sostenido por paul

-yo solo los imite a ellos- ahora fue tracey el que hablo mientras era sostenido por gary

-yo quería, pero me jodí- y dijo finalmente brock mientras era sostenido por citron

-tus palabras entran por mis oídos, pero mi cerebro entiende que eres una pinche golfa pútrida con infección y arena en la vagina- le respondió ash a trip mientras lo soltaba

-¿ni en pedo cabron? si tu fuiste el de la idea de dejar a cinco pendejos para que vayan a la casa que esta enfrente de nosotros- dijo paul mientras hacia los mismo que ash

-¡cállate pendeja!- respondió gary con la voz algo ronca e imitaba al azabache

-tu... tu muy bien amigo, pero al igual ya estas casado, ademas ¿de que te quejas? si lucy esta mas buena que elle y fue la primera que no te pregunto si no eras barack obama o nick fury de los vengadores- el rubio solo lo soltó sin decir nada hiriente

-ah si es cierto, al carajo elle. yo tengo a una mujer mas zukulemtha- admitió brock mientras le sacaba el dedo de en medio a la casa de elle

-ese es el espíritu- citron le dio unas pequeña palmadas a brock obama y este sonrió, ya todo estaba casi resuelto de no ser porque estaba sonando la canción de un mundo ideal de aladdin mientras se sacudía la tierra y unos extraños gritos salían de la casa en la que entro cilan

-¡oh si, oh si, oh si! ¿quien es tu mami? ¿¡QUIEN ES TU MAMI!?- este era la voz de una mujer pasada algo de copas y muy reprimida sexualmente -¡oh si nena! ¡oh si nena! ¡mas duro! ¡MAS DURO! ¡QUE SE TE ROMPA!-

04:47 pm - 07:51 pm

ya habían pasado tres horas desde que cilan entro a la casa elle y aun no salia, de hecho elle habia salido una hora antes solo para pegar un cartel en la puerta que decía "no molestas". ahora nuestros 8 amigos estaban jugando un juego de cartas en el capo recto de la hummer, estos estaban apostando comprarle una cosa en la tienda de videojuegos y dos cosas en la tienda erótica de N y hasta el momento solo habían ganado 5 veces el equipo conformado por ash, paul, trip y gary. los demás solo maldecían y esperaban a que tuvieran una buena mano en su juego de yu-gi-oh

-entonces activo la carta hechizo látigo bondage, el cual aumenta los puntos de ataque en mil a mi maga oscura violadora, pongo una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno- termino drew y olvide mencionar que era el yu-gi-oh para adultos

-mi turno, activo la carta trampa tentacle rape. la cual me deja elegir una carta del rival y destruirlo y elijo a tu maga oscura violadora. después fusiono a mis tres dragopenes negros de ojos rojos para convocar al dragopene nigga de ojos rojos que sabe rapear. saca tu ultima carta patética drew- seto ketchum con una gran sonrisa

-el mazo de mi novia no tiene cartas patéticas ash, lo que si tiene es al enorme, venoso y nada peludo. pene del pelón de brazzers, cuyo efecto me da la victoria y mas con la carta renace la violadora- inserte voz de irwin dayan junto a un drew mostrando la cabeza de las cinco piezas

-¡no! ¡el pelo de brazzers nooo!- dijo ash con pose de kaiba al saber que tiene a exodia

-pelón de brazzers ¡ereccionate!-

-¡NOOO!- 2350 - 0 y ash perdió por primera vez... contra drew

-JA, en tu cara zorra. ahora coroname, ¡coroname hijo de puta! que soy el nuevo rey- semi grito drew mientras tenia al azabache agarrado del cuello

-¿para que? si ya eres el rey de pendejolandia- dijo ash un poco decaído por haber conseguido la sexta victoria consecutiva

-que nena eres- dijo drew mientras soltaba al cenizo

-al igual ustedes tendrán que conseguirnos 5 juegos y 10 artículos de la tienda de N- dijo paul triunfante

-cierto... ¡pero al igual nos la pelaron una vez!- dijo citron mientras bailaba al igual que tracey, drew y brock

-pero al igual ganamos mas veces que ustedes, cuarteto de putos- hablo gary mientras le daba un zape a citron, haciendo que sus lentes caigan al suelo

-me pregunto si elle y cilan ya terminaron- dijo trip algo aburrido

-yo me pregunto si mi tympole ya llego al solosis de serena- dijo ash bastante concentrado

-¿que?- pregunto trip ganando la atención de los demás idiotas

-después de terminar el sexo el dia que nos hicimos novios, serena me dijo que quería un niño, yo le dije que otro pokemon estaba bien y ella se enojo. un rato después se calmo y me dijo que si no sabia de donde venían los bebes, yo dije no y ella me explico que mi onix suelta pequeños tympole y su cloyster contiene un pequeño solosis. y que cuando el tympole llega al solosis, se hacia un bebe, yo le dije que eso sonaba lindo y mágico. entonces ella se monto sobre mi y me dijo "eres muuuuy lindo y muy violable, mi niño tonto" yo le dije "estas babeando" y pasamos toda esa noche haciéndolo- relato salsa BBQ a sus demás amigos

-¿realmente no sabias?- pregunto brock con los ojos abiertos

-no-

-eso explica porque le preguntaste al ginecólogo si los bebes venían de marte y porque te tomaste dos galones de agua esa mañana- dijo citron bastante asombrado, ya con sus anteojos puestos y brillantes debido al relato

-¿pero eso sucedió después o antes de lo de thor?- volvió a preguntar brock aun con los ojos abiertos

-fue después, ya que serena se mojo mas que con la danza lluvia al verme con esas pocas vestimentas nórdicas y con el martillo de thor a mi disposición-

la siguiente hora fueron solo preguntas sobre las demás mini-catástrofes que ocurrieron el dia que ash y serena fueron novios, ya que era obvio que los cielos y la tierra se abrirían el día que mostaza tuviera novia y es mas, hasta osama bin laden anuncio su regreso como líder de alkaeda. lo único bueno de ese tiempo perdido fue que a los 10 minutos de haber terminado de relatar el fin del mundo en una hora, cilan regreso. con un bastón, semi-esquelético, con una bolsa de suero inyectada al brazo y con la idola dormida en su espalda (que por supuesto estaba vestida). pero volvió, casi sano y salvo pero volvió

-ya llego su lodo, pinches puercas- dijo cilan con elle diciendo incoherencias

-que bueno que ¡CASTIGO DE DIOS!- grito trip al ver al manipulable cilan semi-muerto

-¿que?- pregunto el peliverde algo sorprendido

-cabrón ¡eres un pinche zombie! ¿acaso elle te chupo la vida? ¿o acaso termino siendo hombre y te la metió toda, te gusto y terminaste cada que ella te daba?- pregunto ash entre risas

-llámame homosexual otra vez y le enseño tu enorme cantidad de porno incestuoso de madres a tu madre- advirtió el mesero bastante serio

-¡aah dios santo!, son solo como unos 200... mil gigabits- admitió mientras recordaba las 100 carpetas con distintos géneros de incesto que había en el disco duro de su laptop y unas cuantas memorias mas repletas de porno

-200mil o 200mil millones?- pregunto gary con una cara picara mientras levantaba una ceja

-ninguno de los dos, son billones- al caer en cuenta de su error, se tapo la boca con ambas manos

-me cuesta creer que tienes tanto porno de incesto, cuando llegaste a ignorar a esa mujer de islas naranjas que tenia una relación incestuosa- dijo citron con los entes brillando y con un tono de decepción

-lo admito... ese porno no era mio, era de max- supergiroargumentaldramatico time

-miren, mejor dejemos esto para después, que seriamente necesito agua y que nos vayamos de aqui ya- dijo cilan mientras se apoyaba mas en el bastón

-¿porque?- dijo drew de manera calmada, mientras miraba sus uñas como si se hubiera hecho la manicura. curiosamente se la había hecho

-¿recuerdas que N dijo que me case con una chica tímida cuando esta sobria y toda una zorra cuando esta ebria?-pregunto cilan al metrosexual

-claro, me lei el capitulo como 3 veces- respondio drew mientras se acercaba a el para ayudarle con la bella durmiente

-a que te refieres-

-me refiero a que este fanfic contiene tanto relleno, pero tanto relleno. que la trama casi no es tan clara, es mas. ni el mismo creador entiende lo que hace- y es cierto, denle una... una... desgraciadamente no tenemos presupuesto para dar una cerveza, así que confórmate con un vaso desechable con agua -pinche pobre-

-en eso tienes razón-

en lo que drew y cilan metían a elle al auto, ash miro el trasero de esta por accidente y a causa de esto. una batalla épica dentro de su mente se presente de una manera que nadie imaginaria, por otro lado. la mayoría ya estaba en el auto, solo faltaban el rubio, el compañero de vida, el mesero, el metrosexual y el ya mencionado ash

-*my mind is telling me no, but my buddy... my buddy is telling me... OH HELL NO- pensaba ash hasta que fue despertado por una patada en la entrepierna por parte de la pelirosa, la cual había sido por accidente -hay... mis bolas del dragón- dijo antes de caer al suelo y posteriormente, ayudado por gary y citron a entrar al auto

-¿puedes conducir?- pregunto citron un tanto preocupado por lo que les haría serena si el metapod de ash no hacia endurecerse otra vez

-eso creo- respondió ash con voz de falsete

-bien por- y antes de terminar su oración, el rubio fue interrumpido por una camioneta negra que casi chocaba la hummer de los protagonistas -¡¿pero que cara!?-

-¡alto ahi cabrones! ¡bájense del auto!- dijo un hombre encapuchado con lentes, quien también les apuntaba con una ametralladora uzi al igual que el copiloto de la camioneta -¡que se bajen hijos de la chingada!-

-okey, okey. pero baja esa cosa, por favor- respondió gary un tanto asustado, mientras que todos salían a excepción de elle, a ella la dejaron dentro del auto por cuestiones de seguridad -ya estamos afuera...¿ahora que?-

-pongas las manos en la cabeza y escuchen a nuestro jefe- de la camioneta en la que habían llegado los encapuchados, salio un hombre trajeado con barba y un sombrero de vaquero café -son todos suyos señor norris-

-no me chinges...- dijo paul boquiabierto

-hola caballeros, es bueno ver que están bien... lo malo es que al parecer no tienen lo que les pedí y están huyendo de mi, eso es algo que no nos gusta a mi barba y a mi- dijo chuck putas norris con mirada seria, mientras tocaba su barba

-¿se refiere al entei que estaba en el baño?- pregunto tracey algo asustado

-¿que? no, yo les pedí específicamente que me consiguieran un gilmon- dijo mientras sacaba la foto de un gilmon

-con todo respeto señor norris... ¿es ciego o algo? porque nosotros no somos de digimon- dijo cilan igual de asustado

-¿entonces de donde son?- pregunto el barba de acero, perdiendo el semblante serio que tenia

-de pokemon... ya sabe... todos quieren ser unos maestros- empezó a cantar ash

-todos quieren siempre resaltar, todos quieren encontrar atajos- le siguieron gary, brock y tracey

-para ser siempre de lo mejor. debes tratar, de hacerlo mejor día a día. hay que subir, si el mejor quieres ser- continuaron con la canción drew, el matón numero uno, dos y paul. este ultimo abrazaba por los hombros a matón uno y dos

-este es un nuevo mundo, otra forma de vivir- ahora cilan, trip y citron le siguió de igual manera a todo pulmón

-un lugar mejor, con una nueva actitud... aunque hay que atraparlos ya, para ser siempre el mejor- cantaron ahora todos junto a los vecinos de la casa de la idola, una recién despierta elle y un inspirado chuck norris -pokemon johto, tuturu tuturu tuturu tuturu tuturu pokemon johto- terminando de cantar, todos los vecinos volvieron a lo suyo, elle volvió a dormir y paul junto a drew volvieron a donde estaban sus amigos con las manos en la cabeza

-ya se de donde son, perdonen mi rudeza. creí que eran los niños elegidos que eran lideres en digimon, esos niños me prometieron un gilmon y aun no me llaman- y como por arte de magia, su teléfono sonó -norris al habla... ¿ya lo tienen?... perfecto, iré a buscarlos... bien, solo por eso se salvan de una de mis patadas voladoras-

-¿paso algo señor norris?- pregunto maleante numero uno alias bob, mientras le hacia una seña a los 9 babosos para que bajen las manos

-si, los niños de digimon ya tienen al gilmon. bueno, me disculpo por haberlos asustado y por casi matarlos con la mirada. cuídense chico y que mi toda poderosa palabra este siempre con ustedes- dicho esto, chuck norris y compañía subieron a la camioneta y partieron al horizonte mientras sonaban los primeros minutos de to hell and back

y al igual que con chuck norris, el teléfono de citron sonó y por supuesto contesto

-¿bueno?... si aqui esta conmigo... okey, ya se los paso- citron bajo el teléfono y coloco su mano en la parte baja del teléfono para tapar lo que estaba apunto de decir -ash, es el alto mando y diantha. quieren hablar contigo sobre algo- el azabache al oír la palabra alto mando le dio por decolorarse y tomar el teléfono con bastante miedo

-¿b-b-bueno?-

"ash, queremos hablar todos contigo y ahora. así que pondré el altavoz" esta era diantha y tono de voz era bastante serio

-¡no fue mi intencion perder la camioneta, se los juro! ¡fue citron el que me drogo e hizo que perdiéramos la camioneta en nuestro desmadre! ¡por favor no me metan nada por el culo!- grito y rogó ash de rodillas, a pesar de que los del alto mando no lo podían ver

"no se que te fumaste pero la camioneta la tenemos nosotros, tu mandaste a giratina para que nos diera la camioneta. lo que queríamos preguntarte era otra cosa"

"como malva dijo. lo que queremos preguntar es ¿porque nos llamaste y nos insultaste?" dijo narciso bastante indignado

-¿los insulte?-

"claro que si, dijiste que te la pe(bit sensual de censura) bien rico con el tipo débil al acero, que la comida de narciso era mas mi(bit) que la de misty, que dracena te la podía ma(bit) cuando quisieras y hasta te la co(bit) cuando se te diera la gana, también dijiste p(bit) m(bit) quiero c(bit) por detrás a la p(bit) de malva, luego (bit)(bit)(bit)(bit)(bit)(bit)(bit)(bit)(bit)(bit)(bit)(bit)(bit)(bit)(bit)(bit)(bit)(bit). curiosamente ella acepto y dijo que seria parte de tu harem y por ultimo. le dijiste a diantha que te c(bit) su (bit) semi-peludo dentro de la camioneta de la liga y curiosamente ella también acepto y es parte de tu harem, osea ¿pero que ch(bit) te pasa?" dijo tileo bastante confundido y molesto, desgraciadamente el celular de citron esta hecho por 4kids y como ellos censuran todo, las malas palabras fueron censuradas

-aaah... aaah... oh no kggggg estoy kgggggg tunel kggggg diantha kgggggg y malva kggggg tienen kggggg buena trama kgggggg- y así ash colgó la llamada con el alto mando y vieron

-¿que paso?- pregunto citron al ver la cara de satisfacción de ash

-nada, cosas de ayer. por ahora vamonos antes de que- y desgraciadamente, el teléfono sonó otra vez. ash contesto y rogó que no fuera el alto mando, lo bueno es que no era el alto mando. si no que era mucho peor que eso, pero el no lo sabia -¿osea hellow?-

"¿ash?" hablo una voz bastante conocida para el

-¿serena?- respondió algo sorprendido

"hasta que me contestas infeliz ¿porque no respondías mi llamadas? ¿acaso estabas dándole esperanzas a una chica solo para friendzonearla?"

-no, mi batería esta muerta y el cargador lo deje en mi mochila que esta al lado de la tuya... pero bueeno ¿que necesitas?-

"llamaba porque quería agradecerte por el romántico vídeo que me mandaste, también por lo de cilan ¿es verdad que se caso?"

-si, se caso con tu mejor amiga-

"¿xana?"

-tu otra mejor amiga-

"¿la chica del furfrou?"

-la otra mejor amiga-

"¿jessica?"

-no, la otra-

"miette"

-oh dios santo ¡elle!-

"¿con mi super mejor amiga por siempre?"

-¿pues cuantas categorías tienes de amigos?-

"eso no importa, queria preguntarte algo sobre braixen"

-¿que tiene braixen?- ella no lo sabia, pero ahora comenzaba a sudar frió por mencionar el nombre de la pokemon quien ahora era humanafilica

-desde ayer ha estado durmiendo en tu saco de dormir y aparte no me dejo dormir por estar escuchando mucho "braix, braix, braix ¡braixeeeenn!" ¿tu sabes el porque esta así?- el recordó la carta de braixen y automáticamente lo negó

-noup, para nada. quizás esta en época de apareamiento y necesita de greninja para calmar sus solosis-

"quizás tienes razón, bueno. eso era todo, adiós mi campeón, te amo"

-si a-adiós mi reina hermosa- ash miro a sus compañeros para después darles la espalda y susurrar -te amo- colgó y comenzó a aclararse la garganta -bueno, debemos irnos- todos subieron al auto y hasta después de 10 segundos, todos se preguntaron una cosa. que solo fue dicha por uno solo

-¿pero a donde?- pregunto citron

-al bar para maricones- dijo una adormecida elle mientras abrazaba a cilan por detrás

-¿que?- pregunto un impactado ash

 ** _Continuara_**

* * *

ALDDS short

-oye cilan, necesito mandar algo a la liga ¿me prestas tu laptot?- dijo ash, mientras miraba la pantalla de plasma que tenia cilan en su departamento de soltero

-claro, es toda tuya- dijo cilan, comiendo cereal nescuik desde la caja

-¡a la mierda!- el grito de ash hizo que cilan tirara el nesquik y fuera hasta su oficina, encontrando a un ash un poco sorprendido

-¿que sucede ash? ¿que pasa?- pregunto cilan desde la entrada del despacho

-hay mucho porno- dijo mientras señalaba las 100 carpetas en el disco duro

-¿y que demonios hacías viendo mis cosas privadas?-

-¿¡de que hablas con cosas privadas cilan!? estaba todo abierto con megas y megas de pornografía-

-te juro que hoy iba a borrarlos-

-¡jesucristo! mira la organización ¿sexo oral de lado izquierdo,sexo oral de lado derecho?-

-a veces es excitante verlo desde otro angulo-

-¡estas enfermo! ¡mira esto! ¿¡chicas con pene!?-

-oh dios...estoy enfermo ¿okey? necesito ayuda- cilan empezó a llorar y a gritar como perra

-¡no existen las chicas con penes, solo hombres con tetas!-

-solo eliminalos y ya-

-mira cilan, esto es una llamada de atención. debes conseguir una cita cuanto antes y ahora mismo... pero antes- ash tomo un martillo de guerra que cilan tenia en la pared y con este golpeo la computadora una y otra vez -esto puede ser reparado, así que hay que tirarlo al mar- ash metió la computadora destruida a una bolsa de platico y saco a talonflame para posteriormente ordenar que tirara la bolsa al mar -ahora, ve con iris, con burgbundy o con georgia y diles que tengan una cita contigo. pero ya-

-esta bien, lo haré-

ACLDDS short

* * *

 ** _y aquí termina un random, horrible y enfermo episodio mayormente basado en casa de los dibujos, ted 2, luisjefe1 y creo que death note la serie corta. en fin, espero que les haya gustado, dejen review si les gusto, nos vemos la próxima y hasta pronto. oh, pero antes ¿les gustaron los Al Carajo La Despedida De Soltero shorts? si les gusto ¿pongo otros dos en el siguiente cap? su respuesta díganmela en la caja de reviews. ahora si, hasta pronto ;)_**

 ** _Prox episodio: esto es lo que parece_**


	5. Esto es lo que parece

_**¿que pasho gente? casi nadie comento, ¿no gusto mucho el capitulo anterior? ¿hice algo mal? ;-; ¿o simplemente lo subi en el dia equivocado? de todas formas no importa. con que lo lean me hace feliz, bueno. que empiece este fanfic, pokemon y sus personajes son propiedad de gamefreak y nintendo, los demás le pertenecen a su respectivos dueños, en fin. disfruten de este fic**_

* * *

ACLDDS short

-te amo tanto... pero tanto... que hasta recibiría una bala por ti- le dijo brock en un prado lleno de flores y una enfermera joey bastante sonriente

-estoy embarazada- dijo la pelirosa esperando una buena respuesta

-... felicidades- le dijo el asiático mientras le daba un apretón de manos, para después alejarse lentamente de la enfermera

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto joey un tanto asustada

-a hui- digo por leche, si por leche- respondió el de pelo parado con con una sonrisa enorme, para despues mirar a otro lado y hacer cara de que se la sudaba todo

-bien, te estaré esperando- la enfermera recobro la sonrisa, a lo que brock comenzó a correr

-vuelvo en unos minutos... babosa- una enorme corrida al aeropuerto después -deme un boleto al lugar mas alejado de aqui, por favor- dijo el negro a la señorita del aeropuerto

-en ese caso sera un boleto a méxico- respondió esta mientras veía un mapa del mundo

-gracias- dijo para después ponerse un mostacho postizo un sombrero de mariachi (insertar solo de guitarra de canción del mariachi del antonio banderas)

ACLDDS short fin

* * *

 **Esto es lo que parece**

-¿porque iríamos a un bar para?- dijo cilan bastante confundido

-porque en un bar para maricones fue nuestra after-party y posiblemente max este allí- dijo una sonriente elle aun pegada al mesero -ah y es bar para todo el mundo-

-¿y sabes de quien es el entei que encontramos en el baño?- pregunto tracey mientras miraba a su lado derecho para poder ver a elle

-eso no lo se, pero según ash, su charizard le partió la madre una vez-

-espera... ¿que no fue al revés?- volvió a preguntar tracey, mientras ahora intentaba mirar al azabache

-no se a que se refiere, charizard se lo chingo y sin mega evolucionar- dijo ash de forma arrogante

-yo recuerdo que el casi mata a charizard y que de no ser por molly, el hubiera muerto- dijo brock con una sonrisa bastante burlesca

-¡MIENTIRAAAAS! ¡SUCIAS MENTIRAS DEL NEGRO TERRÍCOLA!- grito ash y continuaría gritando, pero gary le dio una bitchslap para que se callara

-¡cállate!, en fin ¿como sabes que buscamos a max?- pregunto gary mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor

-pues... mientras violaba a cilan, el dijo que debíamos detenernos para poder buscar a max ya que estaba desaparecido, yo le dije "cállate y dame duro". y ahora estamos aquí, esperando a que enciendas el auto y nos larguemos de aquí de una vez- le contesto la pelirosa sin despegarse del mesero -eso me recuerda... ¿podrían ser unos amores y ayudarme a empacar?

-¿para que?- pregunto paul por el hecho de que le mandaran

-porque citron me dijo que estaba invitada a su boda y debo viajar a kalos, ya que mañana es la boda. pero también irán unos cuatrillisos de yugioh junto a sus parejas, una transexual, un arnold stalone ruso, los de super smash bros, ryu, kratos, scorpion y sub-zero...ah y a los caballeros del zodiaco y yugi, pero este ultimo acepto ir si el podía ser el sacerdote que los case-

-¿de donde saco 53 putas invitaciones?- pregunto ash asustado por lo que diría korrina

-pues tu dijiste que 25 familiares y amigos de korrina no podrían asistir y que 28 de tus familiares y amigos tampoco podrían asistir, por lo tanto. nos invitaste a mi y a 52 personas mas-

-¿y yo acepte que yugi fuera el sacerdote?- ahora pregunto citron igual de asustado que ash

-si, de hecho. creo que ya esta en la capilla de ciudad lumiose-

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN CIUDAD LUMIOSE**

-pero a mi nadie me dijo nada acerca del cambio de reverendo- dijo un sacerdote a un chico de cabello morado y amarillo

-díselo a mi mago oscuro, perra- dijo yugi invocando a dicha carta

-naa, esta muy viejo-

-entonces díselo a mokuba en el confesionario- yugi saco de la nada al hermano menor de seto kaiba y se lo entrego al padre

-no te prometo devolvértelo con ropa-

-no me importa, no es mi hermano-

-okey ganaste, puedes ser el reverendo de la boda. padre yugi moto-

-por eso me llaman rey de los juego, nene-

 **DE VUELTA CON LOS SUBNORMALES**

-¿entonces lo harán?- pregunto elle de nuevo

-ya que- suspiro un derrotado y sin esfuerzo cilan -vamos-

-¿porque habríamos de ir?- pregunto gary de manera desafiante

-porque yo se como pueden entrar al bar sin que sean echados a patadas de allí y porque si no lo hacen, les diré a las chicas lo que realmente hicieron y hasta les enseñare evidencia fotográfica-

-¿porque habríamos de ser echados de allí?-

-porque trip mato al tipo de la limpieza-

-hay si nos chingo bien bonito- dijo citron

-lo que sea para no ver molesta a serena y menos ahora que esta muy sensible- dijo ash, bastante asustado por lo que haría serena cuando entrara en esos días del mes

-me la sudaría, pero juniper me advirtió que dormiría con el perro si hacia otra estupidez- dijo trip, recordando esa vez que durmió afuera

-mi mujer estará en abstinencia si hago lo mismo que trip- dijo paul, al imaginar lo tan urgido que estaría

todos a excepción de elle, salieron del auto y comenzaron a empacar la mayor cantidad de ropa que drew y cilan consideraban divina junto a unas 7 pelucas. citron intento hacer lo mismo con un invento, pero este eventualmente exploto como todos, a excepción de la maquina que agranda de pechos. después de empacar lo que parecían por lo menos 3 maletas y 2 mochilas, volvieron al auto donde encontraron a elle leyendo el libro que tenia citron

después de asegurarse de que no dejaron nada, partieron al dichoso bar gay para buscar pistas sobre el paradero de max, también por una explicación de porque un negro quería el trasero de paul y ya que estaban en eso. también preguntar el porque trip amaneció con un traje de dominatrix, ash con el vestido de elle y sobre el anillo que tenia citron, el cual ahora trip sabia que lo tenia y que resulto ser de elle

las respuestas eran simples, lo de max no sabia, lo de paul tampoco sabia, trip amaneció vestido así porque la chica de las taquillas era sumisa y la enfermera joey tenia un fetiche por los hombres vestidos de mujer, lo de ash fue porque le apostaron a que no podría imitar a elle (cosa que logro) y el vídeo ahora estaba en youtube como la mejor imitadora de elle y lo de citron era porque elle le pidió que lo cuidara y cuando se fue, se le olvido. pero ahora ya lo tenia devuelta gracias a que citron le confeso a trip que le dejo el anillo en el bolsillo trasero

-y entonces ¿como entraremos al bar gay?- pregunto ash, un tanto desconfiado

-fácil, se vestirán como mujeres- dijo elle, como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

-repite eso- dijo ash

-se vestirán... como... mujeres- inserte tono de voz de película de suspenso

-¿y es la única forma?- pregunto trip, ya que no quería usar vestido

-sip, no hay otra-

-¿para eso era toda la ropa?- pregunto brock

-en realidad una mochila y dos maletas son mías, lo demás úsenlo para entrar- dijo elle mientras besaba la mejilla del mesero

-pero a todo esto ¿porque vas en avión? si esta a unas horas en auto- pregunto citron con una gota de sudor al puro estilo anime

-porque quiero pasar mas tiempo con mi super mejor amiga, antes de que cilan y yo nos vayamos a ciudad striaton- con eso, elle sorprendió a cilan y mas porque recordaba que iris vivía con el. dormían en camas individuales, pero vivían juntos

-espera ¿khe?- pregunto bastante asustado el peliverde

-tu prometiste que viviríamos juntos, amor... hasta tengo el vídeo- elle saco una cámara de vídeo y la puso enfrente del peliverde para que pudiera ver, al igual que la bola de metiches que estaban en el auto

 **VÍDEO** **DE ELLE**

 **un gran numero de personas estaban en la capilla del stalone ruso y todos venían con un propósito, celebrar la boda de cilan y elle. que de entre ellos estaban los 9 compañeros de honor, ash ketchum como sacerdote por un dia, arceus y los ya antes mencionados que irían a la boda de citron. tales como; kratos, ryu, sub-zero, scorpion, los de yugioh arc v, yugi moto, la transexual felicia, los caballeros del zodiaco y otros desconocidos**

 **-cilan milo ¿aceptas a elle dariana como tu legitimo esposo- digo legitima esposa. para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte o una negra lesbiana los separe?- pregunto el reverendo ash mientras las secretarias del ruso lo abrazaban por los lados**

 **-ahuevo padresito, yo amo a mi vieja(mi novia, esposa) y me asegurare de que nada le falte- respondió cilan bastante sonriente**

 **-y tu, elle dariana ¿aceptas a cilan milo con las chingaderas que dije anteriormente?- volvió a preguntar el reverendo pendejo mientras le acariciaba el trasero a ambas secretarias**

 **-acepto- respondió la pelirosa igual de sonriente**

 **-los anillos** **\- max y citron vestidos de dama de honor se acercaron a los novios y respectivamente les entregaron unos anillos impares -pues, por el poder que me concede arceus aquí presente- el dios pokemons asintió y le guiño el ojo al azabache como saludo -yo los declaro, marida y hombre. puede besar al hombre y de paso quitarle lo marica-**

 **-¡ _QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!-_ gritaron todos mientras arceus lanzaba una sentencia al techo para recrear unos fuegos artificiales y gracias a el mismo nadie murió ni sufrió daños**

 ** _-_ dame el pinche micrófono... -cilan de mala manera le quito el micrófono al reverendo para decir unas hermosas palabras, mientras lloraba como niña -arceus, te prometo que... mi fresita y yo, viviremos juntos. porque la amo un chingo y... y... y prometo darle todo el amor y las cosas que pueda comprarle y se los juro por todos los meseritos del mundo *snif snif* y también quiero agradecer a mis amigos ash, paul, trip, drew, tracey, brock, gary, N, max y por supuesto el festejado en su despedida de soltero, citron !los amo bastardos de mierda! ¡me dieron el mejor día de toda mi jodida vida!- dicho esto elle procedió a avanzar al peliverde y posteriormente volver a besarlo**

 **FIN DEL VÍDEO**

-¿vez? lo prometiste- dijo elle mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a cilan

-eso fue lo mas cursi, homosexual y... de hombres que he escuchado en mi vida- dijo paul con una sonrisa

-si lo dice paul, eso significa que ya es todo un hombre y dejara de joderle la existencia... tal vez- dijo ash mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor

-¿enserio? gracias- dijo el mesero

-pero en fin ¿te dejamos cercas o en la mera entrada?- dijo ash mientras apagaba la hummer

-en la entrada esta bien- respondió esta mientras cerraba los ojos para imaginar su vida con el mesero

-perfecto, porque ya estamos aquí desde que el vídeo llego a la parte donde cilan comienza a hablar-

-¿y eso porque no apareció en el texto?- pregunto citron un tanto confundido y no lo culpo, la razón por la que no la puse fue simple: aliens

-porque chingas a tu madre, por eso- respondió ash

-bueno chicos, los veo en la boda. especialmente a ti guapo- elle salio del auto con sus maletas a mano y su mochila en la espalda y le mando un beso al aire a nuestro querido cilan, quien solo se sonrojo e hizo lo mismo que ella

después de que esta entrara al aeropuerto, nuestros amigos emprendieron nuevamente su viaje. pero esta vez cerca de las tiendas de licor y marihuana, osea barrios mexicanos y al lado de este los barrios de negros, ya que aun no estaban listos para el bar gay. ash al ver esto decidió dejar su hummer a cuidado de los 5 protas menores, los cuales irían por ellos en caso de que algo malo pasara y se fue al barrio negro junto a paul, gary y citron. solo para después estar metidos en una pelea entre el barrio negro y el mexicano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-me sigo preguntando... ¿como llegamos a esto?- pregunto citron un tanto confundido

-simple, entramos al barrio negro, ellos nos recordaron ya que ayer hicimos en desmadre aquí y ash termino metiendo en su harem a la hermana del líder negro. los mexicanos llegaron a defender a ketchum y el líder negro lo obligo a tener un duelo, la hermana dijo que debía ser de una forma pacifica y sin violencia, nadie le hizo caso y ahora estamos en una pelea entre ash y el líder negro- dijo gary sin prestarle atención a lo que pasaba enfrente de el

-eso lo se, pero me refiero a que no se como ash enamoro a esa chica sin siquiera pasar años o meses juntos- dijo citron mientras observaba el centro, donde ash y el lider del barrio negro empezaban con su pelea de insultos

-¿que esperabas del friendzoneador mas grande de todos? si fue capaz de enamorar a las enfermeras joey, las oficiales jenny, las hermanas semi-menores de la enfermera joey. no creo que no sea capaz de enamorar a una de este barrio- dijo paul con palomitas en mano

-esperaba mucho, pero jamas espere demasiado

vayamos al centro de la multitud, lugar donde ash estaba preparado para cualquier batalla y que posiblemente saldría violado sentimentalmente

-esto es un error, te lo juro. yo jamas la he visto- dijo ash mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa

-al igual que tu madre- dijo el negro en un susurro

-¿que chingados dijiste?- pregunto ash molesto

-dije que tu madre es tan fea, que cuando el mas feo la miro dijo "oh diablos"- dijo el negro

-OOOOOh ¿quieres insultos de madres? bien, te daré insultos de madre. tu mama es tan gordda, que cuando la nasa la miro dijo "no es la luna, es tu madre"- dijo ah mientras ponía una mano por su boca y la otra la movía de atrás a adelante, simulando indignación

-pues tu madre es tan fea que por ella inventaron la palabra asco- dijo el negro

-tu mama es tan fea, que ni dora la exploraría- dijo ash

-tu mama es tan gorda, que cuando pasa por la tv, me pierdo dos capítulos- nigga

-tu mama es tan fea, que cuando nació. tu abuela dijo "es un tesoro" y tu abuelo respondió "si, hay que enterrarlo"- pierde ligas

-tu mama es tan gorda, que cuando pasa por el centro con un vestido rojo, todos le dicen kool aid- madafaka

-esto ya se puso bueno- dijo gary mientras agarraba palomitas del bote de paul al igual que citron

-tu mama es tan estúpida, que tomo la ruta 22 dos veces pensando que era la 44- pendejo friendzoneador

-UUUUUH- la multitud

-tu mama es tan fea que la lleve a una casa de espantos y volvió con una solicitud de empleo- 50 cent

-OOOOOOH- de nuevo la multitud

-tu mama es tan gorda, que cuando sube a la bascula, esta le dice "continuara"- eterno de diez años (aquí no los tiene)

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- todos mientras hacían lo que en el meme de turn down for what

-... tu mama es tan fea, que cuando nació, su madre dijo es un tesoro y su padre dijo tienes razón enterremoslo- black dude

-ESE YA LO DIJISTE IMBÉCIL- uno del barrio black

-tu mama es tan tonta, que cuando hablas ella te dice "no te entiendo slowpoke"- remato ash mientras hacia la cara de dicho pokemon

-¡ash gana!- dijo el líder del barrio mexicano, mientras le apuntaba y posteriormente le disparaba con un arma al negro

-¡hijo de su puta madre!- dijo ash mientras sentía como se manchaba un poco con la sangre del líder negro

-¡guerra!- gritaron tanto negros como mexicano mientras se apuntaban con distintas armas

y así, tanto mexicanos como negros, terminaron en una guerra de disparos que no acababa. ya que técnicamente, las balas de los negros rebotaban con las de los mexicanos. en cuanto a citron y sus amigos, estos gateaban hasta la salida del barrio negro con miedo a que alguna bala les rose el trasero o se incruste en este y para desgracia de uno. una bala hizo lo primero que querían evitar en el culo de uno de ellos, no había sido grave, pero realmente le rozo ambas nachas y el dolor daba para ser indescriptible. si no me creen, vean bad boys 2. pero lo bueno es que ese chico no sintio nada por el momento

una vez de regreso al ketchumovil, todos se subieron como si serena en sus peores días y hambrienta de sexo los estuviera buscando, a gary, citron y paul nada mas para amenazarlos de muerte si no les decían donde esta ash y este ultimo solo para no ser violado de la peor forma posible. ya de camino al bar gay, citron comenzó a sentir algo raro en el asiento

-oigan ¿mojaron los asientos o algo?- pregunto el rubio de lentes con incomodidad

-no, solo hablamos de lo mucho que amo a las enfermeras joey ¿porque preguntas?- dijo brock mirando al rubio

-siento el culo mojado- citron toco su trasero y a los pocos segundo miro su mano, la cual estaba cubierta de un rojo carmesí

-¿es eso sangre?- ente las palabras de brock, ash detuvo la hummer y salio de esta para que pudiera revisar a fondo ese fenómeno

-creo que si- dijo el rubio sin prestar mucha atención y al igual que ash, se bajo del auto junto con brock

-¿entonces estas sangrando del culo?- pregunto ash mientras encendía una lampara que tenia y miraba con detenimiento el asiento donde estaba citron

-imposible, a menos que-¡AAAAH!- el rubio grito al sentir como una mano apretaba sin mucha fuerza el área donde sangraba, esa mano era la de brock. la cual estaba cubierta por un guante de látex -¿¡porque chingados hiciste eso!?-

-soy doctor, así que esta bien- dijo el negro asiático mientras se ponía su bata que sabrá dios de donde la saco

-pero eres doctor de pokemons ¡no de humanos imbécil!- grito de nuevo el rubio mientras era alumbrado por la linterna de ash

-como me lo temía- dijo brock mientras se quitaba el guante y la bata, solo para arrojarlas a la calle

-¿que sucede?- pregunto ash un tanto curioso

-a este cabrón le perforaron el culo- dijo calmadamente

-¿que?- pregunto ash

-que le dispararon en las nalgas-

-... ¿que?-

-ah que la chingada- dijo brock para después pasar a dibujar a una persona disparandole en el trasero a otra -¿entiendes ahora?-

-tiene sentido- respondió ash con cara de "interesante, cuéntame mas"

-mejor dejemos el bar para al después y vayamos a un medico, que no quiero morir desangrado y menos ahora que parece que soy una mujer con su periodo-

-me parece bien- dijo paul con su típica cara de los odio a todos

-mejor hagamos esto, drew, cilan, tracey y yo iremos al bar gay. ustedes vayan al hospital y después nos vemos en el hotel- propuso ash mientras miraba a todos dentro del auto

-me parece mejor-

-¿pero como sabrás cual es el bar gay?- pregunto citron mientras tapaba su retaguardia con una toalla

-¿crees que vine a las vegas sin saber nada? yo solo conozco un bar gay en las vegas y uno que solo lo tiene por nombre, así que cilan y yo iremos al bar llamado "un bar para maricones" mientras que drew y tracey irán al bar gay llamado envi- contesto ash de manera seria

-pero nosotros fuimos al envi después del brindis a citron- dijo gary un tanto confundido

-es cierto, fuimos al envi y no vimos a ningún homosexual allí- le siguió el rubio igual de confundido que gary

-es porque era día de ve travestido al bar-

-¿y porque nunca lo dijiste?- pregunto ahora paul

-porque me entere el mismo instante en que ya no recordé nada- respondió ash un poco apenado

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL MIRROR WORLD**

-citron... me preguntaba si... podríamos irnos ya- dijo el dócil, llorón y calmado ash del espejo a un enérgico, mago y lleno de confianza citron

-para nada querido marica, aun estamos de parranda por mi boda y nada en el mundo nos hará devolvernos. menos hoy, que los 7 idiotas con los que vinimos mas max, N, su novia y la esposa de cilan se están divirtiendo. tu también deberías hacerlo ash, ya que no todo en la vida es llorar porque estas menstruando y estas siendo constantemente violado por serena- dijo el rubio mientras sostenía una botella de whisky

-lo se, pero... serena me acaba de llamar y ella...- en eso todos detienen la celebración y miraron con terror y otros con una sonrisa al ketchum del espejo

-uuuyy ahora si estas jodido hermano ¿verdad elle?- dijo el contrario de cilan mientras abrazaba a la contraparte con poca ropa de elle

-claro que si, mi super mejor amiga le partirá el culo en dos otra vez- dijo mientras se enganchaba mas al pecho de cilan espejo

-no saltemos en conclusiones, a lo mejor y solo quería saber como estaba- dijo el amable y amante de todo el mundo paul

-en realidad... llamo porque ya debemos irnos y... porque me informo que esta embarazada- dicho esto el azabache espejo se hecho a llorar al recordar que quedo embarazada debido a una violación que el mismo sufrió por parte de ella

-¡entonces hay que celebrarlo!- grito el contrario de tracey

-pero sera en otro momento, ya saben que serena actúa como pinche bruja mamona cuando se trata de ash y no tengo tiempo para regaños. ya que realmente quiero tener mas tiempo a solas con dawn, no es que los odie, simplemente quiero tener mas tiempo de calidad con ella- dijo el gary nada mandilón espejo

-yo solo espero que mi yo del otro mundo no haya hecho alguna estupidez- dijo ash espejo mirando al cielo

-¿como cual?- pregunto citron espejo

-no se, como que citron del otro mundo haya comprado algo adulterado y como consecuencia pierdan a max, hagan muchas estupideces, cilan se case con elle de otra manera y que por alguna razón estúpida citron termine con el culo perforado- dijo ash con una cara de preocupación

-todo es posible, quizás y ya están en ese problema y nosotros ni en cuenta- respondió el rubio

 **VOLVIENDO AL MUNDO NORMAL**

nuestros cuatro amigos afeminados ya estaban de camino a los bares envi y un bar para maricones, obviamente ya estaban vestidos con lo que mas se ajustaba a su tamaño. tracey usaba un vestido hasta las rodillas de color verde aqua, junto a un suéter blanco que cubría los senos falsos que lucían reales que usaban los demás para entrar a esos bares, unas zapatillas negra y una peluca rubia que le llegaba hasta la espalda. cilan tenia un pantalón negro, unos zapatos de tacón rojos, una blusa sin tirantes color crema que cubría hasta la entrepierna y una peluca blanca que cubría la mitad de su rostro. por parte de drew, este usaba un short de mezclilla hasta las rodillas que dejaban ver sus depiladas y bien cuidadas piernas, unas botas de tacón negras, una blusa de tirante blanca y una peluca castaña corta y por ultimo pero no menos importante. ash, este llevaba un vestido de tirantes azul, un suéter pequeño de color amarillo, un cinturón que cubría su cintura y una peluca rosada con un moño amarillo (la misma que uso en blanco y negro). eran todas unas nenas ahora y precisamente no hablaban como una

-y entonces le dije al pinche zygarde "si quieres a mi loli, pues entonces ven por ella. porque ya no se donde deje las brusuelas" entonces me dormí y zygarde tomo a eureka sin que me diera cuenta debido al canto del puto jigglypuff que siempre me dibujaba la cara por mi viaje en kanto y johto-

-¿entonces por eso tenias dibujo de pene en la mejilla junto a las palabras "meta su pito o su vagina aquí y yo con todo el gusto se lo chupare"?- dijo tracey algo sorprendido

-si y por eso serena fue cual imán a donde marcaba la flecha en forma de pene- dijo ash de manera agradable mientras recordaba ese momento

-cierto... hablando de lolis, pobre steven. yo le quite su loli e intento pelear por ella, gano. pero después la ONU se la volvió a quitar y me la regreso a mi, aunque may ni tan loli eran en ese entonces- dijo drew pensando en lo dolido que estuvo el roca/lolifilico

-eso si es crueldad, pero debes de admitir que en su versión de alfa zafiro y omega ruby le quitaron todo rastro posible de tetas- dijo cilan acomodándose los pechos falsos

-en eso te doy la razón- respondió drew mientras miraba por la ventana -bueno chavos, agradezcan que un bar para maricones y el envi están una enfrente de otra-

el envi era un antro y un bar de color morado, con linternas alargadas de color rosa que hacian las letras del nombre. afuera de este habian dos guardias mamados y con cara de querer matar a cualquiera que le hiciera enoja o a cualquiera que cause problemas. el bar para maricones era de color negro con un letrero normal que en letras rojas decia "bar, un bar para maricones" y al igual que con el envi, este tenia a dos guardias con la misma jeta de querer matar a quien sea que haga su desmadre o que por lo menos lo hagan enojar

-bien, este es el plan. cilan y yo iremos a "un bar para maricones" y preguntaremos al bartender si no vio a max, ustedes irán al bar envi y preguntaran lo mismo. pónganse truchas (atentos), solo somos 4 chicas comunes y corrientes turisteando en la ciudad- dijo ash mientras se bajaba de la hummer en compañía de drew, cilan y tracey

-tranquilo, nadie va sospechar nada. es un excelente plan- dijo cilan

-no hagan nada que despierte sospechas- advirtió ash mientras miraba a los 3 travestidos

-que tranquilo, soy el mejor actor de unova. no se ganan 4 globos de oro de unova por nada- dijo cilan mientras sonreía de manera arrogante

-claro que si, porque tu mismo te premiaste- dijo ash recordando los unova awards y como el mismo se premio por mejor dirección, actuación, banda sonora y mejor actor del año

-mi actuación en cilan jones en el templo de la perdición era una chingoneria- en lo que cilan y ash discutían un poco, drew y tracey ya se encontraban entrando al bar

-chingoneria esta,i papa- ash señalo su entrepierna y después se cruzo de brazos

-¿haz visto tienes un platillo bomba?-

-siempre me obligabas a verla y todas eran una mierda, mira. la verdad es que eres una mierda actuando, te aconsejo enserio, que tu comportamiento sea discreto y real-

-hecho, quiero una bufanda de zorro-

-¿porque?-

-porque creo que mi personaje lo usa-

-no, tu personaje usa un pantalón de puta, zapatos de zorra, blusa de golfa y peluca de prostituta de 5 pesos mexicanos- dijo ash mientras señalaba las prendas de cilan

-necesito la blusa-

-¿para que? aun sin ella ya eres una golfa-

-que grosero eres-

-ya cállate... vamos a caminar hacia allá y tu no llames la atención-

-si ya entendí ash, okey. entonces cuando etemos entando- dijo cilan mientras se jalaba los ojos para tenerlos como chino

-carajo, no hagas payasadas ¿como vas a ser un chino, idiota?- ash rápidamente le quito las manos de su rostros y las mantuvo agarradas

-no soy chino, soy chino americano- dijo el peliverde mientras se soltaba del agarra de la pelirosa

-pero no te jales los ojos, nadie creerá que eres un chino americano por que te jales los ojos. es racista, no lo hagas-

-oye es un hecho que no puede pronunciar las erres, la pronuncian como eles ¿tu sabes como se pronuncia romeo en chino?

-¿como voy a hablar chino?-

-se pronuncia lomeo-

-ahora resulta que lomeo-

-si, lomeo y julieta fue un gran éxito en china-

-mira, ya no quiera seguir oyendo estupideces-

-okey, seré filipino. quiero trabajar, quiero hablar, quiero defecar, quiero hacer grillos- cilan volvió a jalarse los ojos y ash nuevamente le quito las manos

-que te estés te digo ¡tu filipino es tan racista y culero como tu chino!- dijo ash algo enojado

-tu eres el racista pendejo- finalizo cilan mientras ash solo rodaba los ojos

ellos entraron a sus respectivos lugares de investigación, ningún guardia de los bares se dio cuenta que eran 4 de los 12 pendejos que habían sido vetados de ambos locales, uno por haber matado al tipo de la limpieza y el otro porque incendiaron un rincón y trataron de apagar el fuego con orina. se separaron para cubrir mas terreno y para tener mas información entre ellos, pero ¿que les paso a los 4 por separado? veamos como le va a cilan en su lado

el ahora se encontraba en la barra del bar mientras miraba a todos los lados posibles en busca de max, pregunto por el con el bartender con las voz mas femenina que pudo y este simplemente lo mando a la mierda. también para su desgracia, unos tipos le tenían el ojo encima de manera muy posiblemente morbosa del tipo "le sacaría un buen pedo de sus nalguitas". de esto, solo paso a ser acosado por esos tipos

siguiendo con drew, el ahora se encontraba en una pelea de gatas con unos tipos por saber quien tenia el cutis mas suave de todos y quien se veía mas femenina. desgraciadamente no hubo ningún vencedor y todo termino en empate y una margaritas para celebrar que "todas" ganaron y que todas tenían el cutis tan suave como pompis de bebe

por el lado de tracey, este solo se hacia pendejo preguntando por max a cada idiota que veía o se le ponía enfrente para ligar con el y este se defendía diciendo que le gustaba el cloyster. funciono por un tiempo, pero a medida que se adentraba mas y mas al antro, mas y mas personas se amontonaban queriendo llevárselo a lo oscuro

por ultimo vayamos con ash, quien ahora se encontraba dándole una vuelta al antro "un bar para maricones" y también preguntando a los que podía sobre si habían visto al desaparecido max. lo malo era que aun no desactivaba el swag ni sus feromonas friendzoneadoras, por lo que un chico y una chica se le acercaron con un notorio sonrojo, unos ojitos de corazón y una cara de conquistador

-¡hola nena! me dicen el mike- dijo el chico mientras tomaba la mano de ashley

-eeeh ¿okey? ya me voy- el ahora pelirosado se soltó de su agarre y camino hacia atrás de manera apresurada, para "casualmente" chocar con la chica que también le hacia ojitos. la cual solo lo abrazo y olio el perfume de elle que había usado para camuflar el olor a cerveza, vomito y tabaco

-hhmmm que rico hueles mami ¿que te parece si vamos a mi depa?... y con eso me refiero a que quiero hacerte tijeras- la chica hundió su rostro en el cabello postizo

-¿¡que!?- pregunto algo alarmado el travestí ash

-hmmm besame, mon cheri-dijo la chica imitando un acento francés, mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ash y el aro en su pene comenzaba a parpadear dando a entender que le iba a calcinar las bolas

-¡ella me besara a mi!- interrumpió el chico mientras hacia a un lado al pelirosado

-¡me besara a mi!- con eso dicho por la chica, ellos empezaron una guerra de manotazos y ash aprovecho esto para escapar con las bolas intactas

después de buscar aun mas información de distintas personas y diferentes pistas, ahora nuestros travestidos protagonistas se encontraban camino al hospital donde le hacían un trasplante de culo a citron y también hablando de lo que encontraron. tanto lo perturbador como lo incomodo, los acosos, las invitaciones a ir a cierta casa, intentos para que consumieran una droga e intentos de secuestro y violación. pero a final de cuentas, ya tenían mas o menos una idea de donde podría estar max y todo en lo que se habían metido debido al vino que el rubio nerd trajo

-si no estuviera vetado de ese lugar, te juro que no volvería a ir a un bar para maricones. menos ahora que se que era un antro normal y corriente con weyes bisexuales que te la quieren meter solo por estar bonita- dijo ash mientras se quitaba el lápiz labial con la manga de su suéter

-pues a mi me gusto, pude conseguir unos muy buenos consejos para el cabello y la piel- dijo drew mientras se echaba crema en las manos

-... estoy empezando a dudar de si en verdad eres heterosexual- le dijo tracey mientras se quitaba la peluca

-si paul, gary y trip estuvieran aquí. dirían algo como "JAA gaayy" y luego se burlarían de ti- dijo ash mientras miraba a drew por el espejo retrovisor -pero cambiando de tema ¿encontraron alguna pista?-

-pues yo supe que enviaste a giratina para destruir una calle entera en las vegas- dijo drew limando sus uñas

-yo descubrí que nos detuvieron por golpear de muerte a un tipo que reto a paul a una batalla pokemon- dijo cilan mientras se quitaba el maquillaje que uso con una toallita húmeda

-supe que max y N llegaron juntos al envi y después de eso nos fuimos a un puticlub, aquí tengo el nombre y la dirección del prostíbulo- dijo tracey mientras mostraba un papel con la ubicación exacta de ese lugar

-¡perfecto! solo falta que- estuvo a punto de terminar, si no fuera porque una llamada "desconocida" en el holovisor de la hummer hizo acto de presencia. cosa a la que ash le rogó a superman que no fueran los de la liga de kalos, por lo que toco la pantalla que estaba en medio de cilan y el. contesto y saludo con respiro hondo -¿osea hellou?-

- _¿ash?_ \- dijo serena con cara de sorpresa y a su lado estaban korrina, dawn y may con una cara que demostraba que no podían aguantar la risa

-gracias a dios es serena-quiero decir, pero me cago en la puta ¡es serena!- grito silenciosamente el mostazo mientras pedía ayuda con la mirada a cilan que estaba de copiloto -¡chicas! que gusto que llamen ¿a que se debe tal honor?- dijo ash de manera normal

 _-s-s-serena y yo queriamos hablar contigo y con gary sobre algo, pero supongo que puede esperar a que salgan de su fiesta de locas-_ dijo dawn en un intento de aguantar la risa

-¡no es lo que parece! es que max est- ash iba a revelar todo lo que habria pasado y hubiera hechado a perder su vida junto a la de citron, pero cilan lo callo con su mano

 _-¿que pasa con max?-_ pregunto may un tanto alarmada por lo que le hacia cilan a ash y por el hecho de que mencionaran a su hermano

-no le pasa nada, el iba a decir que mi cuñadito esta bien y esta con citron y los demás en el bastión batalla y que esta TOOOODOO normal- dijo drew de manera apresurada y nerviosa

 _-¿entonces, es lo que parece?-_ pregunto may algo relajada

-si, es lo que parece. pero es porque eeeh eeeh porque estábamos jugando poker y perdimos, paul nos dijo que como castigo teníamos que ir al super con estas ropas de mujer y coquetear con el cajero ¿verdad cilan?- dijo drew mientras miraba de forma suplicante a cilan

-si, es cierto- dijo cilan un poco calmado

- _¿entonces porque ash menciono a mi hermano?-_ pregunto may no tan convencida

-porque estaba en el juego y casi pierde- respondió drew rápidamente

-¡no es cierto, esta cogiendo con una puta y diciendo "may, may, may"!- grito ash mientras se liberaba temporalmente del agarre de cilan, solo para después ser callado por tracey

-¡cállate pendejo!- le susurro el dibujante

- _¿¡que el que!?_ \- dijo may muy asustada y haciendo a un lado a sus amigas

-alo may, no puedo hablar ahora. adioos- respondió drew mientras golpeaba la pantalla esperando a que se apagara o mínimo se rompiera

- _cuelgen y veran que les arrancare el pi-_ may no pudo terminar su amenaza debido a que en el centecimo golpe de drew termino por poner en mute el holovisor de la hummer

 _-_ esto terminara en algo horrible- dijo ash quien ya había sido soltado -pero no tanto como lo que hicieron hijos de la chingada ¿¡que vergas les paso por la cabeza al tomarme de esa manera tan poco gentil!? lo sentí todo y hasta casi pierdo el control-

-ibas a revelarlo todo ¿que mas querías? ademas, aun no esta apagada esa cosa- dijo cilan mientras señalaba la pantalla con una enojada may y una super encabronada serena, las cuales gritaban palabras que solo korrina y dawn podían escuchar

-mierda- cilan golpeo de nuevo la pantalla y esta quito el mute

 _-¡entonces abusaron de ash/max!-_ gritaron may y serena

-¿¡que!?- pregunto drew con una mueca de muucho asco, ya que el comentario le habia cagado, zurrado, defecado (no literalmente)

 _-_ ahora si nos chingamos muy feo- termino diciendo ash

* * *

 **ACLDDS short**

-paul... quiero ser un hombre- dijo citron mientras miraba a su amigo pelimorado

-perfecto, porque conozco a la persona ideal para eso y tengo el sacrificio perfecto para el trabajo. sígueme- un pastel de chocolate y un secuestro después -¡dinos en donde dejaste la lampara maldito mentiroso pedazo de mierda!- dijo el pelimorado mientras golpeaba a brock con una bandeja de metal

-¿lampara? aah yo no de ninguna lampara aah- dijo el negro entre gritos mientras citron miraba desde la esquina del cuarto oscuro donde tenia prisionero a brock

-escucha perra, dinos en donde esta la lampara y quizás hable con el alto mando para atenuar los cargos- dijo paul mientras tomaba a brock del cuello de su camisa

-¡chicos, chicos! yo no se que es una lampara- dijo el secuestrado

-¡puta madre, voy a volarle la pinche cabeza a este pendejo asiático-

-lo he visto hacerlo-

-¡hablare, hablareee!- de esto, un silencio de ultratumba se hizo presente y después fue roto por nuestro neglo asiático -¿ya te sientes hombre?-

-aun no- admitió citron algo decaído

-eres un hombre y debes comportarte como tal- dijo brock mientras paul desamarraba a este

-¡siii! pero... no estoy seguro si se como- dijo con entusiasmo el rumbio para despues volver a decaer

-permiteme enseñarte, primero infla el pecho- ordeno brock y el rubio lo hizo - ¡ahora di deducción impositiva!-

-¡deducción impositiva!- repitio citron

-ahora debes apreciar el jazz improvisado- paul encendió una pequeña radio y de esta un buen jazz improvisado se escucho, a lo que ambos hicieron cara de pensador -bien citron, ya eres todo un hombre- admitió brock mientras paul aplaudía

 **ACLDDS short**

* * *

 _ **bueno chavos, aqui termina otro cap de al carajo la despedida de soltero y aprovecho para decir que el teclado de tablet de mi hermana esta fallando con las teclas y es de este modo; la tecla C me la pone junto a una e, la coma me sale junto una i y tambien sucede alrevez, la P me sale este signo ç, la M me pone junto una u, el punto viene con una o, la X viene con una w y la V mue viene con una r. eso significa que me la voy a pelar aun mas al escribir o bien podria esperar hasta diciembre y que me den una compu nueva en navidad, pero voy a optar por joderme y complicarme el escribir. espero les haya gustado y si les gusto dejen review, yo fui, marth de andromeda y les deseo buenos dias, tardes o noches. hasta la proxima**_


	6. Ya es cosa seria

**_hola estrellitas, la tierra les dice hola, aquí dejo el capitulo 6 y aprovecho para agradecer a santa claus por traerme una computadora de regalo XD, a ustedes que miran esto y a mi perro porque lo quiero al hijo de su pinche madre_**

 ** _crimson striker gunfire y dark soldier41: y el LOL esta por convertirse en super sayayin_**

 ** _andrickDa2: créeme que seria como la de yandere simulator pero igual de loca que jinx_**

 ** _baraka108: ni tan ganon salio y ya veras el porque pronto_**

 ** _kaiserofdarkness: lo del citrus limonum (lemon) literalmente no he escrito uno, pero ojala y te guste este pequeño short que hice semi-lemon y lo de iris a lo mejor y si hago eso_**

 ** _e izumi arlert: la sigo continuando, pero culpa a league of legends y a un campeon que quiero conseguir XD_**

 ** _pokemon y sus personajes son de game freak y nintendo, los demás son de sus respectivos dueños ahora. sin mas que decir, a darle a esta mierda_**

* * *

 **ACLDDS short(coso canon en la historia)**

era una estrellada y hermosa noche en el centro pokemon de ciudad lumiose, los gemelos no estaban, la enfermera joey había salido por un mandado y no había ningún otro huésped en el CP. era una oportunidad perfecta para que cierto campeón fuera a la cocina e ingiera sus sagrados alimentos hechos con pechuga, pierna y chocho(es un vegetal). pero el campeón no contó con que cierta reina hiciera que el mismo se prostituyera ante ella y encima de haber aceptado de buena gana, el se estaba sintiendo violado

-¡baila perra, baila!- grito serena a un ash en boxers y con lagrimas que borraban el rimel de sus ojos, quien bailaba de forma eeeh ¿sexy? para complacer a serena y ganarse una cesta llena con poffles, donas y macarrones hechas a mano por ella. quien estaba sentada en la cama y llevando solo la blusa de su pijama y unas pantis negras de encaje color rosa

-¿así esta bien?- pregunto ash entre sollozos mientras se quitaba la camiseta negra de forma lenta y mostraba su torso levemente marcado

-muévete aun mas sexy, haz que moje la cama, que manche mis pantis- le respondió la reina mientras miraba con lujuria al azabache

-¿y así?- pregunto ash moviendo dos calcetines en sus pechos como si fueran pezoneras, solo para después usar una toalla para pasarla por debajo de sus piernas una y otra vez

-mas sexy- dijo con voz desesperada mientras respiraba agitadamente y relamía sus labios

-¿así?- este dejo la toalla en la cama y ahora la dio la espalda a serena, solo para bajar lentamente sus boxer y dejar al aire libre su hombria y su trasero, haciendo que serena se corriera por tantas imágenes intensas

-aaaah..- serena tomo la toalla que ash dejo y la uso para limpiarse un poco el área de la entre pierna-ya estuvo, basta... ya me canso tu trasero- serena le lanzo la toalla que uso para limpiarse y después le dio la cesta -ve y date un baño, me das asco- con eso dicho la perra- es decir ketchum se fue corriendo al baño

ash ahora estaba sentado en posición fetal en la regadera mientras lloraba y comía uno que otro macarron, poffle o dona y después chupaba sus dedos por tan delicioso manjar -huaaaaaahahahahaha *ñmmm ñmmm mm mm* HUAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA- de eso, solo lo espero una brutal violación que lo perseguiría siempre

 **ACLDDS shorts(coso canon)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6 - ya es cosa seria**

ash, cilan, drew y tracey ya habían regresado al hospital de las vegas después de su transexualisado y salvaje viaje al bar con nombre "un bar para maricones" y al bar gay envi, lo raro era que aun estaban con sus disfraces y sus respectivas pelucas. a pesar de que su ropa estaba en el auto de ash y podían cambiarse en ese mismo instante, pero aun así siguieron caminando al cuarto donde el doctor dejo reposar al desnalgado rubio y que buena conversación tenían cuando estaban a unos pasos del cuarto de citron

-¡te digo que no es gay que te guste eso!- grito ash a su amigo drew mientras los otros dos solo observaban

-claro que lo es-respondió el peliverde musgoso a su perdedor amigo al momento que ambos estaban en frente del cuarto de citron

-preguntemosle a paul entonces- dijo ash para después patear la puerta del cuarto

- **paul** \- dijeron ambos mientras todos los miraban los presentes los miraban de manera extraña

-¿que vergas quieren?- pregunto el pelimorado un tanto nervioso debido a sus travestís compañeros

-queremos que nos des tu opinión ¿acaso es gay que te guste top gun?- dijo drew

-¡claro que no!- respondió ash

-cállate y deja que paul decida-

-okey-

-bien es- dijo paul para después ser interrumpido

-pero no es gay- intervino el pierde ligas

-bueno, es obvio que no-

-¡vez!- ash señalo a drew y este solo rodó los ojos

-después de todo ¿como una película donde sus protagonistas varones se dicen bonitos sobrenombres, juegan volleyball semi desnudos y montan sus vehículos falicos a extremadas velocidades no ser heterosexual?- concluyo paul

-no lo se, a mi me sigue pareciendo gay- dijo drew

-ahora que resolvimos esto ¡vamos a la playa a jugar volleyball semi desnudos!- grito ash mientras todos gritaban si

-¡siii!... espera... ¡no!, primero debemos encontrar a max, ir por los trajes, ir a mi boda, festejar mi boda, echarme un palito (o rapidin) con korrina y después olvidar que toda esta mierda paso- dijo la voz de la razón pasiva osease citron

-¿después podemos jugar volleyball semi desnudos?- pregunto ash un tanto animado

-si ¿porque no?- respondió el rubio

-esta decidido entonces, nos vamos aaaaa ¿a donde?- pregunto de nuevo ash, a lo que tracey reviso la dirección y el nombre del lugar al que irían

-al prostíbulo llamado descarga erectica- dijo tracey con un pedazo de papel en mano

-¿no seria eléctrica? lo digo porque a lo mejor es chino y pronuncio la L como R- dijo citron mientra cilan miraba al azabache en modo de te lo dije

-el tipo no tenia pinta de ser asiático y ademas es la R la que pronuncian como L, no al revés-

-¿entonces?- dijo citron con mirada de seriosly

-wey... es una jodida casa de golfas ¿que otro nombre quieres? ¿casita para las amiguitas? ¿o quieres que se llame besitos gratis en la pipi? ¿o abracitos desnudos?- respondió paul de mala gana

-yo solo decía, ya que hace alusión a una erección-

-ese es el punto-

-oooooh ya entiendo- dijo citron cual inocente niño cuando apenas le enseñan el mundo adulto de las sexo servidoras

-¿enserio este pendejo no es virgen?- le pregunto el pelimorado a nuestro pierde ligas

-intento violar mi territorio, cogió y embarazo a rikorrina, cogieron un día antes de ir a las vegas, la prueba de embarazo dio positivo a citron y lucario aun espera luz verde para castrarlo ¿tu que crees?- respondió ash con cara de really nigga

-que korrina le fue infiel con lucario y ella manipulo los resultados de la prueba con un amigo que tenemos mutuo, su nombre es bille y se apellida tin- dijo paul después de pensarlo seriamente

-sabes? tuvo tanto sentido lo que acabas de decir- dijo ash mientras los demás asentían incluyendo un trip que revisaba una extraña caja que estaba en el cuarto del rubio

-oigan ojetes, sigo aquí por si se lo preguntan- dijo citron algo enojado por la posible infidelidad de su futura esposa -¿hasta el narrador de mierda también?- perdona ricitos de oro, pero realmente le creo mas a paul

-lo sabemos rubius y nos vale verga- dijo ash muy calmado

-al menos no soy la sumisa en el sexo como lo eres tu- respondió citron

-espero que se te rompan los lentes-

-yo espero que cancelen tu suscripción a brazzers-

-¡retractate!- ahora si los dos estaban tomándose del cuello de sus respectivas camisas y apunto de partirse la madre a golpes, de no ser porque un ladrón los detuvo

-¡cállense el hocico los dos y vamonos de este puto lugar! me acabo de robar algo de morfina y no quiero que estén sospechando que les faltan dos botellas jumbo de morfina extra calmante- dijo trip mientras guardaba dichas botellas debajo de su camisa

-pero aun no me dan de alta, ni tampoco me dicen si tengo algo mas- dijo citron mostrando su vendado culo

-entonces jódete aquí, yo me iré al auto- dijo el rubio mostaza mientras pasaba por el recién llegado doctor -buenas mañanas doctor- con esto dicho, desapareció del cuarto

-buenos días- dijo el medico de ojos rojos, cabello negro con una mitad blanca, una cicatriz por el lado de su ojo izquierdo que iba de su frente hasta su oreja y también era de otro color de piel a la que tenia el doctor. vestido únicamente con un traje negro, junto a un listón que formaba un moño rojo y una capa del mismo color que su traje -¿como estas citron?- dijo mientras pasaba olímpicamente de ash, cilan, drew y tracey

-yo lo conozco... ¡usted es el doctor black jack!- grito brock con emoción

-¿me delato mi sensual cabello bicolor?- pregunto el doctor mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello de lado albino

-y no olvide su orgasmeante cicatriz en el ojo- respondió el moreno asiático mientras miraba al doctor como fangirl de justino castor

-lo se, las perras aman las cicatrices y los cañones- el doctor sonrió muy arrogante y después paso a tomar el expediente del rubio nerd de la cama

-díganos doctor ¿se encuentra bien nuestra querida rubia?- pregunto drew con una preocupación y voz falsa, como la de una madre preocupona mega nivel 100 primigenia

-claro ¿señora? pero antes hay unas cosas que quiero preguntarle al paciente-

-¿que es?- pregunto citron

-¿estuvieron en alguna fiesta de la organización de violadores anales o en la fiesta de la organización de violaciones anónimas?- pregunto black jack mientras miraba el expediente

-no, nunca estuvimos allí ¿porque?- le respondio un tanto asustado

-porque encontramos una enorme cantidad de gammahidroxibutirato, que curiosamente estaba combinada con muchas metanfetaminas hechas liquido y algo de escopolamina. mi punto es que solo en esas fiestas esta este tipo de drogas, la cual los médicos la bautizamos como la mata neuronas. porque te pone en un estado de estupidez que supera a los de jackass, homero simpson, peter griffin y philip J fry y unas horas después te hace olvidar lo sucedido justo después de su consumo-

-¿osea que nos violaron? y digo nos porque a todos nosotros nos paso eso- pregunto ash algo asustado por la pobre alma que sufrió por la corta penes anal que (adivinen quien) le metió para que no fuera el pasivo ni el activo de nadie

-el ano del paciente no mostró rastros de semen, ni tampoco esta abierto, solo le perforaron las nalgas. por lo que puedo deducir que tomaron la droga sin saberlo- el doctor paso hoja del expediente y continuo con la charla

-¿como? si todo lo que tomamos estaba sellado- volvió a preguntar el campeón

-pudieron haber tomado algo adulterado, cerveza con esa droga o hasta es probable que en alguno de los lugares a los que fueron-

-me pregunto que podrá ser- dijo paul mientras miraba a lo exorcista al rubio a lo que este sudo frió

-bueno, se hace tarde y debemos irnos doctor ¡chao chao!- aun con todo el dolor en el culo, citron tomo a sus amigos del cuello e intento correr al auto de ash para salir conduciendo de ahí. de no ser porque el doctor cerro la puerta inmediatamente

-se dice gracias, malditas cerdas malagradecidas. ademas me deben 10 millones de yens por reparar el culo de su amigo-

-¿tanto por un rellenado de nalgas?- dijo cilan un tanto asustado por su billetera

-no las rellene, se podría decir que le hice un pequeño trasplante-

-¿osea que me cambiaron mi culo?- ahora el asustado fue el rubio

-si y no, solo usa una cuarta parte del trasero de una persona con mismo tamaño de trasero que tienes y use eso para rellenar lo que le faltaba al tuyo- explico el doctor mientras dejaba el expediente en una mesa cercana -descuida, tienen el mismo color de piel. por lo que te aseguro que tu culo no parece mi rostro y si no es mucha molestia ¿podrían pagarme ya mis servicios?-

-lo siento doctor, no tengo dinero ya que mantener mis 6 mansiones, mis 6 yates, mi jet privado, mis armas y armaduras de la edad media, la ropa de diseñador de mi novia, innumerables entradas a exposiciones de belleza y moda y uno que otro juguete sexual me quitan mucho dinero de mi sueldo como entrenador y campeón de liga. pero puede ir a la boda de nuestro amigo citron a cambio-

-aceptare con la única condición de que me presentes a tu madre, joven campeón de kalos-

-¿y mi mama porque?... espere ¿sabia que era yo a pesar de estas ropas?- dijo ashley mientras se señalaba

-claro que sabia que eres ash ketchum ¿que otro hombre entrenador pokemon y campeon de liga le gusta vestirse de mujer? y el porque de tu mama es sencillo, porque yo mismo la opere los pechos una vez y debo admitir que es sexy. quiero ver si tengo alguna oportunidad con una milf, si no sale como lo planeo simplemente iré por alguna de las otras integrantes de su grupo-

-¿me esta diciendo que quiere ligarse y posiblemente acostarse o jugar con mi mama y si no le sale bien con ella, se ira con la señora johanna o señora grace y todo para no pagar 10 millones?- pregunto travestash algo indignado

-eso que me estas haciendo es un plus en las cosa, ya que ellas también son famosas y si salgo con alguna de ellas posiblemente sea un muy reconocido doctor sin licencia y así la asociación de doctores podrá comer mierda. ademas, yo nunca dije que me echaría un rapidin con ellas. yo quiero conocerlas, tener una relación estable y hacer lo que su amigo rubio hizo- dijo con voz el doctor con voz calmada

-... hipotéticamente hablando ¿que pasaría si dijera que si?-

-el mejor doctor del mundo seria tu padrastro, tendrías un doctor gratis a las posibles 24 horas del día, tendrías una hermanita mayor y si gustas podría enseñarte todo lo que se de medicina-

-hmmm... ash ketchum, campeón de liga y mejor doctor del mundo... ¡ha me gusta como suena!- exclamo mientras lo imaginaba

-¿tenemos un trato?- el doctor extendió su mano al azabache que aun estaba siendo retenido por el rubio

-a darle, la boda sera en ciudad lumiose, la iglesia donde se hará la ceremonia esta algo cerca de la torre prisma y el salón de fiestas se llama le fete dure- ash saco una invitación de su blusa y se la entrego al de cabello bicolor -toma tu invitación y si preguntan diles que eres un conocido de citron-

-fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, cuídate citron, los veo en la boda y díganle al chico rubio que le inyecte morfina a citron en el culo, ya que vi cuando tomo la morfina- con eso el doctor se guardo la invitación y salio del cuarto de hospital a sabrá arceus donde pero a lo mejor y va a ciudad lumiose

-yo le digo, mi querido futuro papa o suegrito- dicho esto, todos salieron del cuarto y fueron camino al auto de ash para poder cambiarse y de una vez ir el puticlub

-ash ¿de donde sacaste esa invitación que le diste al doctor?- pregunto citron mientras era cargado por brock

-esa era una copia de una invitación normal- respondió mientras recordaba cuantas copias hizo

-¿y porque tenias una copia?- ahora pregunto cilan, quien estaba un tanto incomodo por las miradas que le daba la gente a el y a sus demás amigos travestidos

-para sobornar a alguien- respondió con una enorme sonrisa

-ya estuvo que korrina me va a chingar por llevar a muchos desconocidos- dijo citron muy convencido de que después de la boda no habría snusnu

-descuida, siempre podemos decir que nos emborrachamos e invitamos a todo pendejo que se nos puso adelante- trato de consolarlo gary, quien se encontraba sosteniéndolo junto a paul

-eso solo lo empeorara todo- citron bajo la cabeza mientras unas lineas moradas se posaban en su cabeza

y así nuestro jóvenes pendejos se fueron al auto, amenazaron a trip de muerte para que le aplique morfina a citron y ya después siga aplicándose morfina en sus recién descubiertos pezones perforados por unos aretes dorados que colgaban de la punta de ambos de sus pezones. cosa que explicaba el porque de su dolor infernal en dicho lugar y porque había comenzado a sangrar cuando paul le pellizco las chichis en forma de juego, sin duda eso había sido raro y daba un poco de cosa

por el momento solo hablaban de trivialidades y otras cosas sin sentido como la gran fiesta que termino en explosión el día 11 de septiembre, la otra fiesta explosiva en cierta parte de kalos, ese pobre niño sirio con sobredosis de droga (al cual le hicieron memes y muchos chistes graciosos)y como ese camión negro que estaba en frente de ellos estaba a punto de chocarlos... y lo siguiente que supieron fue nada, por que obvio se desmallaron por el madrazo que se metieron

* * *

ahora mismo volvemos a kalos con las esposa, novias, prometidas, serena y una no tan recién llegada elle (excepto por misty, may, dawn e iris quienes seguían en la torre prisma). las cuales estaban en la capilla de ciudad lumiose viendo los cambios de ultimo momento que habían hecho nuestros pobres y drogados idiotas, de los cuales resaltaba el cambio de sacerdote, personas que nunca vio en su vida y un largo etcétera. y en estos momento korrina estaba un tanto shockeada por ver y hablar del mismo tema una y otra vez con un tipo de cabello bicolor y lógicamente imposible de peinar

-entonces me estas diciendo que citron planeo esto y ni siquiera me dijo ¿verdad?- pregunto korrina aun perdida

-así es- respondió el pelimagenta con mechones rubio

-¿y que también invito a mas gente que solo el conoce?-

-correcto-

-entiendo... ¿me podrías decir una vez mas quien eres?-

-soy yugi muto, rey de los juegos de cartas para niños y el tramposo numero uno del mundo- respondió con la típica pose que hace

-¿osea que eres de otro anime?-

-como te dije antes, si- y allí vamos de nuevo con las anteriores preguntas

mientras por otro lado con las otras

-sigo sin entender ¿porque korrina esta así?- dijo la pelirosa mientras observaba a la rubia preguntar una vez mas quien era el tipo de ojos purpura y este le respondía su nombre, apodo y todo eso con mientras hacia una pose

-posiblemente porque citron invito gente sin siquiera decirle a korrina y por ende esta muy enojada- dijo cynthia mientras miraba una pagina de noticias en su teléfono

-¿y como lo supo?- volvió a preguntar elle

-esa es fácil, hoy en la mañana cuando fui con ella a la tienda la felicitaron dos princesas rubias, una diosa de pelo verde y un príncipe de pelo azul con una diadema como corona. luego fuimos a las clases de yoga para embarazadas y vimos a una mujer totalmente blanca que también la felicito y en el camino a casa encontramos a dos ninjas peleando con un karateca bien mamado y un griego pálido. los cuales detuvieron su pelea al verla y la felicitaron, las ultimas personas que la felicitaron fueron un rubio con una espada gigante, un peter pan rubio con espada y escudo, un fontanero italiano, un niño robot azul, un erizo azul antropomorfo, una bola amarilla con piernas y manos, un pelirojo espadachin con armadura y una mujer en traje robotico ( ** _N/A:a que no adivinan quienes son_** ) y cuando les pregunto que como sabían que se iba a casar. todos dijeron "tu futuro esposo nos invito"- le respondió serena claramente nombrando a unas personas anteriormente mencionadas que eran ciertas personitas de cierta compañía -yo aun me pregunto ¿como los conoció?-

-puedo apostar a que conocieron a mucha gente en el bastión batallas- dijo la rubia ex-campeona de sinnoh con una sonrisa forzada

-yo igual jejeje- la profesora de teselia hizo una sonrisa igual de forzada que la de la rubia y cuando serena fue a calmar a korrina y darle un descanso al nuevo sacerdote por un día, esta comenzó a hablarle la ex-campeona y a la reina del pico de hoenn en susurro -pssst cynthia, lucy-

-¿que?- preguntaron de igual forma

-trip hablo conmigo el día que se fueron y me dijo que irían a las vegas y dijo que nos les mencionara nada a ustedes- por fin admitió la castaña con peinado ochentero

-eso mismo me dijo paul- también admitió cynthia

-igual brock, por eso cambie mi seviper por el croagunk de brock a ultimo momento- y lucy

-de seguro conoció a todas esas personas en las vegas y por lo que entendí, debieron estar lo suficientemente fumados para invitar a cuanto pendejo encontraron- dijo la castaña mientras veía el intento de serena y el de elle de mover el tieso cuerpo de korrina de donde estaba el de cabello anormal

-¿castigaras a trip?- pregunto cynthia

-solo si no hizo una pendejada- contesto la profesora

-digo lo mismo- secundo lucy mientras miraba como las dos mujeres se tronaban los nudillos

* * *

-hmmm siento vértigo en la cola- dijo trip con una cara zukulenta que era cubierta por un costal en su cabeza y estando amarrado a una silla

-yo también siento un cosquilleo en el trasero... por cierto ¿donde estamos?- dijo brock mientras despertaba de la tremenda partida de madre que le dio el camión -mejor dicho ¿porque hay un costal tapando mi cara?-

-¿eres tu brock?- pregunto el rubio mostaza con un tono de esperanza

-si trip- respondió el chino mientras lloraba debajo del costal -¿hay alguien mas contigo?-

-déjame ver... ¡repórtense soldados!- grito trip

-aquí cilan, no reportándose al deber, señor- contesto el mesero igual de amarrado que brock y trip

-aquí drew, nada preparado para la batalla- dijo el peliverde musgoso mientras sollozaba silenciosamente e igual amordazado y con la cabeza cubierta por un pequeño costal

-aquí tracey, desarmado y listo para la acción de gritar y llorar- dijo el dibujante pokemon apunto de hacer lo que dijo

-y aquí secuestrador líder negro, preparado y listo para castrarlos, meterles sus pitos por el ano y partirles la madre si intentan correr, escapar o si es que los pendejos de sus amigo no regresan con la persona mas importante de mi equipo. en caso de que no lleguen yo personalmente iré por el culo de sus amigos... en especial el de cabello morado, a ese se la voy a dejar caer con todo y huevos- dijo un negro en traje de latex azul y un collar con un dije de ancla hecha de oro en el cuello y una piedra activadora en medio de esta, a lo que los 5 idiotas se asustaron, apretaron muy fuerte el culo y lanzaron la apariencia del hombre a su imaginación ya que no veían ni una chingada

-oookey señor negro... solo por curiosidad ¿que hicieron ellos?-pregunto trip casi cagándose del miedo

-¿ellos? ¡JAJAJAJA! pobre cosita pendeja, no te hagas el inocente. tu y tus amigos aquí presentes también lo ayudaron-

-si... pero no estábamos en nuestros cinco sentidos en ese entonces por culpa de una droga super chinga neuronas-

-haré como que les creo y les diré lo que me hicieron... ustedes pendejitos... se llevaron a una de mis miembros de equipo, se la cogieron entre los 11, se la llevaron, me dejaron solo su ropa y una nota que dice así " _nos llevamos a la negrita de buenas nalgas y mechón azul, hay les dejamos 150 varos y la tanga por si ocupan estrangularle el cuello a la gruya. atte: tu reputisima madre... no te creas, atentamente: un campeón con pito largo y compañía. posdata: ¿que es largo, amarillo y esta a cinco noventa el kilo? ¿es el plátano chiapas? no, es tu puta madre_ " ¿les parece correcto eso?- ellos negaron con la cabeza -y no es todo culeros ¡ustedes se jodieron un 70% de mi base y a todas mis tropas masculinas, mientras que a las femeninas solo las violaron!... y les pregunto mocosos con eyaculación precoz ¿les parece correcto eso?... ¿insultar a mi puta madre? y literalmente hablando si es puta- dijo el líder mientras caminaba de un lado a otro y los miraba de manera intimidante a pesar que ellos no veían nada

-señor secuestrador líder negro, se lo juro por mi esposa que no teníamos intenciones de hacerlo. todo fue culpa de la cerveza y las drogas que nos metimos el día en que hicimos eso y quizás no sirva de mucho decirlo ahora, pero lo lamentamos mucho- dijo cilan mientras le temblaban las tiemblas, cosa que supieron todos porque la silla en la que estaba atado temblaba

-mijo, si todo se solucionara con una disculpa el pendejo nerd junto a su grupo de imbéciles rojos y yo estaríamos en buenos términos, no hubiera guerras, aquel tipo que envíe al fondo del mar seguiría estando con los vivos, peña nieto estaría perdonado por sus pendejadas y posiblemente el gordito del nerd no tendría la boca lleno de agua gracias al chorro de agua de mi sharpedo-

-¿y si le hablamos bonito y dejamos que drew le ayude con el negocio entre manos? ya que el tiene un culo para los negocios- negocio trip mientras sonreía nerviosamente debajo de su costal

-muy gracioso trip, pero yo estoy casado y tengo un hijo en casa de mi suegrita- mintió drew mientras gritaba internamente

-¿osea que embarazaste a tu novia y el niño se lo dejan a la mama de tu novia maldito mocoso calenturiento de mierda?- el metrosexual peliverde solo asintió -esta juventud de hoy en día esta jodida, en mis tiempos solo era de amor eterno y no mamadas como las de estos tiempos-

-y díganos ¿como era eso en sus tiempos?- dijo tracey con un tono de que tenia todo planeado-

-en mis tiempos los hombres llevaban a las mujeres al cine y se le daba chocolate y también- y así continuo el líder mientras que todos hacían lo posible por escapar, menos drew. el estaba interesado en los cortejos de los 80s-90s

* * *

-aaaah... ¿alguien anoto el la matricula del camión que me atropello literalmente?- pregunto ash mientras tocaba su brazo con una curiosa nota pegada a este con un alfiler -y llamen a brock, creo que me aplicaron la de deadpool the videogame pero con un alfiler en vez de un cuchillo- finalizo mientras gary se acercaba para quitarle dicha cosa puntiaguda que estaba perforando su brazo

-yo siento que alguien me ataco a la freddy kruger en mis bolas- dijo gary mientras se tocaba sus freddykrugeadas bolas y miraba el papel

-yo creo que me hice cage del miedo, espera... no me cage, solo se me salio un gas- dijo el buen citron mientras despertaba del madrazo

-en mi caso, yo no siento el culo- y finalizo de despertar el peli morado con bastante miedo a cierto negro que ya conocimos

-... odio preocuparte ash, pero brock no esta- dijo motherfucking oak mientras hacia bolita aquella nota que había sido clavada en el brazo de mostaza -no se molesten en recogerla, yo se las resumiré. una persona que conocimos en nuestra drogadera y borrachera quiere que le devolvamos a cierta morena de cuerpo HMMM MMM MMM y hasta que no se la llevemos, el tendrá como rehenes a obama, al diseñador gráfico, al metrosexual, al marica con suerte, al turista mamon y a max-

-¿max esta con ellos?- pregunto ash mientras masticaba un chicle que había tenido guardado en la camisa

-eso dice la nota- le respondió mientras miraba la pequeña linea de sangre que bajaba por su brazo

-¿y quien la mando?- pregunto paul cuyos ojos estaban observando lo mismo que gary

-al parecer se llama archie aquiles- con esto dicho por gary, ash grito como perra. cosa que sorprendió a todos -¿lo conoces ash?-

-es el líder del equipo aqua y mi perra en pokemon delta esmeralda junto a maxie, quien a su vez es lider del equipo magma. pero en hoenn casi me parte mi madre gracias a kyogre y su orbe azul- relato mientras se quitaba el chicle de la boca y lo colocaba en su mini fuente de sangre

-ya veo... bueno, lo intentamos. suerte en la otra vida para los caídos- dijo citron antes de irse caminando a ningún lugar y de ser agarrado por el cuello de su camisa por ash

-aaah no si mis amigos de repuesto y brock se fueron al infierno, nosotros les haremos compañía el día de tu boda. ahora, daremos vuelta, iremos en mi auto a buscar a esa morena de cuerpo zabrosho, la entregaremos para que nos devuelvan a nuestros amigos y luego iremos a tu boda ¿capicci?- dijo ash mientras la daba un golpe de palma abierta a la nuca del rubio

-... esta bien, después de todo. tu, cilan, tracey y drew son mis mejores amigos-

-¿que hay de trip, paul, brock y de mi?-

-ustedes son unos conocidos estimados- declaro citron mientras que a gary y a paul se les rompía el kokoro, ya que ellos tenían una foto con citron en un marco que decía amigos super duper especiales

-saben... me sorprende que no hayan visto a su alrededor- menciono paul mientras todos miraban lo que les rodeaba, estaban en una carretera desolada con el sol apenas escondiéndose y enfrente de ellos estaba el auto de ash que tenia una gran abolladura en la parte trasera del auto. al parecer solo los habían sacado del auto, acostado en la carretera y llevarse a sus protagonistas secundarios por otro "secuestro" realizado por ellos

-a mi me sorprende que la ultima amiga que le conocí a ash apareciera un año después con un niño de dudosa procedencia, que casualmente se parecía a el y que hasta el día de hoy los análisis de ADN siguen saliendo raramente negativo- dijo gary recordando a aquella mujer de cabello azul, broche rojo y algo mayor que curiosamente tenia parecido con dawn a pesar de usar lentes oscuros y una capucha que cubría la parte trasera de su cabello

-¿¡que ash hizo!?- pregunto citron muy asustado por la masacre que ocurriría si serena se enterase de eso, cosa que paul, gary y el que hizo la pregunta

-¿y a mi que me miran trió de pendejos?, mi virginidad fue brutalmente arrebatada en kalos- dijo ash con piel de gallina por recordar aquel baile que le hizo a serena y su violación después de su ducha

-como explicas al niño?- pregunto ahora gary

-yo tengo una respuesta valida a eso... riley quinoa- le respondió el peli morado en lugar del azabache, cuyo nombre ocasiono que ash liberara enegia a lo sayajin pero en color morado -que alguien le de un snickers- pidio paul, a lo que citron le dio dciho chocolate y ash lo comió con gusto y con bastante calma

-puto sir aaron moderno... en fin ¿alguien sabe donde esta esa mujer?- pregunta ya mas calmado

-fíjate que no/me la suda donde este/muerta quizás- contestaron gary, paul y citron en ese orden y al mismo tiempo

-espero que sepan que esto ya es un problema serio- dijo ash mientras miraba su auto con tristeza, mientras que el celular de citron se hacia escuchar con el tema amores perros de control machete -¿y ese tono?-

-perdon, es que ya supe como cambiar el tono de mi celular y era la única canción que estaba en el- se disculpo el rubio mientras contestaba -¿allo?... si, aquí esta... ¿le digo o te lo paso?... okey- citron puso su mano en el telefono se acerco a ash -es serena, dice que quiere hablar de algo urgente contigo- este le paso el celular a su amigo y este lo tomo

-me lleva... ¿osea hellou?-

" _que bueno que te encuentro ash_ "

-¿paso algo?-

" _quería preguntarte si invitaron a unas personas a la boda, es que llego mucha gente y dicen que citron y tu los invitaron_ "

-aaah eso, si es que nos hicimos muy buenos amigos de ellos y los invito citron para no ser malo ya que sobraban asientos-

" _entiendo... por cierto ¿haz hecho algo braxien? es que no ha dejado de usar tu ropa interior y una de tus gorras desde que te conte lo de tu bolsa de dormir_ " y allí mismo, fue cuando ash recordó la carta y la foto que le mando la pokemon de serena. sin duda el snickers ya había sido expulsado debido al vomito

* * *

 **ACLDDS short**

 **" _claro"_** : neuronas

 _"claro": pensamientos_

-claro-: el/la personaje

serena y ash estaban de camino a su mansión en kanto después de una carne asada con sus amigos, todos hombres y ninguna mujer solo para pasar un rato entre machos. todo porque serena pensó que iba haber putas en la carne asada, lloro, pataleo, le prohibiría el sexo, los abrazos, los besos, los arrimones y las caricias por un mes si no la llevaba con el y el resultado fue obvio; la llevo con el y todos le dijeron mandilón. ella estaba en silencio y las 3 neuronas de ash debatían si estaba enojada o no, por lo que no perdió tiempo y pregunto

-¿estas enojada?- ella lo miro y no respondió ¿que si estas enojada?- ella negó con la cabeza -¿no vas a hablar?- negó otra vez -¿nadie va a hablar?- negó una vez mas -¿chingue su madre el que hable?- dijo tratando de sonar gracioso

-si- se digno a hablar mientras miraba desafiante al azabache

-aaah chinga tu madre- el rio y ella puso cara enojada mientras volteava su vista a la ventana del lamborghini azul, mientras en la mente de ash _"se cago ¿que hago?" "_ _ **¿porque?**_ " _"ha de estar en sus días... bueno si no va a hablar pues bien, voy a poner la de XY &Z" _justo cuando el le queria poner play, su novia hablo

-tenemos que hablar... ¿sabes que dia es hoy?- le pregunto muy seria

-siii, yo se que día es **_"sábado"_** _"cállense el hocico"_... sábado-

-si ¿pero que celebramos?- el no respondió -sabes ¿si o no?-

-claro que se, por favor no mames- le respondió ash con miedo

-entonces dime que se celebra hoy- dijo ella de forma aun mas seria

-¿porque? ¿tu no sabes o que?- pregunto ash mientras tragaba

-claro que se- le respondió con poca paciencia

-aah pues yo también, si los dos sabemos se me hace pendejo decirlo- el azabache sonrió nerviosamente y se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo

-hoy cumplimos 9 meses de novios- dijo serena mientras ash quitaba la sonrisa y se quedaba con una mirada seria, ella cayo y volvió a ver su ventana

-" _¡nueve meses, no mames! ¿a que estamos hoy?... ¿cuando metí al carro al taller? hace menos del año, no chinguen y ya ni están jalando bien los frenos... pinches mecánicos, son bien mamones_ "- al semáforo puso luz verde y ash continuo su camino

-" _nueve meses, ya tenemos lo del embarazo y este pendejo aun no me da el anillo_ "-

-" _chinguen a su madre todos los mecánicos del mundo, que ganas de joder a la gente humana de irse a pie_ "-

- _"nueve meses... esta muy serio ¿estará pensando que lo estoy presionando?"-_

-" _pero que buena estaba la asistente del profesor sycamore... sophie creo que se llamaba, llevaba una falda azul marino...marino, ese wey jugaba en los raikous pero ni lo metían... me gustan las manzanas, me voy a chingar una en la casa"_ \- y asi mis amigos, funciona el cerebro de ash. se va y no regresa en un buen tiempo

- _"casi un año ¿donde estábamos hace nueve meses? aquí no quiero estar, yo me quiero casar algún día y este pendejo no se si quiera"_ -

-" _maldita canción... ¿como iba? ah ya recordé..._ _IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru._ _IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze_ _"- y estaba peor cuando en la fiesta se le queda una cancion, no la olvidaria_ _fácilmente_

 _-"ya se casaron todas mis amigas... hasta la gorda de nene se caso, no mames... dicen que el tipo es puto, que lo hace para disimular"_

 _-"¿de donde era la cantante?...¿de veracruz? ¡no, ni de pedo!-_

 _-"¿este es el príncipe que me prometieron? ¿este es mi caballero blanco en su corcel? ¿el héroe que me va a salvar del pinche castillo del charizard?"-_

- _"es de kanto creo... ¿o era de johto? vale madres"_ -

-" _a lo mejor la estoy cagando y a lo mejor estoy esperando algo mas de este cabrón, no termino ni la secundaria. tendrá dinero, pero no tiene empleo... tal vez y solo tal vez, debamos esperarnos, tal vez no hay caballero, tal vez no hay caballo. ni tampoco hay castillo y nosotros debemos escribir esa historia juntos"_ \- serena se volteo a ash y hablo-¿sabes que? tienes razón

- _"_ _IkuZe!_ _"_ ¿de que?- dijo ash mientras volvía a la tierra

-tienes razón- dijo serena muy decidida

-¿tengo razón de que? ¿de kanto? pos si, si es... osea, la cantante-

-¿crees que debemos esperarnos?- pregunto ella con un pequeño brillo en los ojos de sabrá rayquaza porque

-" _puta madre... neuronas ¿que digo?_ ** _"ikuZe!Tegowai raibaru-tachi"_** _"sssshh culeras, pongan atención... nos esta preguntando algo"_ ¿tu crees?-

-es que tienes razón- dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro

-ahuevo, por eso te dije- contesto ash aun mas nervioso que antes

-tienes razón, no hay caballo-

-...no, no hay- el miro por el espejo de su lado y efectivamente no había un caballo, ni ponita, ni rapidash

-no hay caballo, ni caballero-

-" _¿atropelle un pinche vaquero o que chingados?_ "- este ahora vio por el espejo retrovisor y no había ningún cadáver de un vaquero o un caballero, ya hasta pensaba que ella había fumado de algo

-mejor nos esperamos- serena puso su mano en el hombro de ash, este le se hizo el que entendía y asintió con la cabeza -tienes razón-

-ahuevo... échame otra, culera- dijo con un ego que abarcaba kanto y medio teselia

-¿me quieres?-pregunto con voz melosa y suave

-pero por supuesto- respondió de manera bastante dulce, pero tan dulce. que si eres diabetico a lo mejor y ya debes ser hospitalizado por tanto dulce que hay aqui

 **ACLDDS short**

* * *

 ** _AAAHH TERMINEEE, ojala les haya gustado y si les gusto deja tu review o guárdalo a tus favoritos. ojo, si no comentas un pikachu es lanzado por un acantilado. lamento la demora pero enserio tenia un enorme bloqueo mental y lo crean o no antier, ayer y hoy fui capas de terminar el capitulo, el próximo capitulo tratare de subirlo la otra semana_**

 ** _esto fue todo y no me voy sin antes decirles que gracias una vez mas por leer este random fanfic, valen mil y nos vemos si dios quiere el viernes 15 con un nuevo capitulo y si no lo hago. solo recuerden que todos somos pequeñas chispitas insi winsi de chocolate en galleta de la vida y que si no fue el viernes sera el sábado... o domingo_**


	7. Memorias de las violaciones

_**hola queridas personitas, no cumplí con el acuerdo desgraciadamente pero he aquí el capitulo 7 de esta maquina de lol llamada al carajo la despedida de soltero. trayendo con sigo dos nuevos shorts y mas randomes y al que dijo franco escamilla... tiene razon XD**_

 _ **pokemon y sus personajes son propiedad de gamefreak y nintendo, otros personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños como black jack que le pertenece a osamu tezuka, yugi, yuya, yuri, yugo y yuto de yugioh a kazuki takahashi, los de smash bros a nintendo, kratos a sony, ryu, megaman X a capcom, sonic a sega, scorpi y sub-zero son de netherrealm, cloud a squarenix etc etc etc. sin mas que decir, que comience esto**_

* * *

 **ACLDDS short**

sean bienvenidos al mundo pokemon, con todo tipo de animales jodidamente peligrosos que hasta literalmente te pueden cortar la cabeza y en que el cristianismo se va a la mierda debido a que su dios es una llama omnipotente. ahora vayamos con nuestros protas, quienes tenían un lindo día en su habitación en centro pokemon. conozcan a serena, quien esta sentada junto a su amor de campamento de nombre ash en el almuerzo

- _"así es, come la puta salchicha... oh si ¡sii! ¡cómela como si fuera el juguete sexual que uso en mi cuarto! ¡MIERDA SIIIII!_ "- se decía mentalmente mientras se mordía el labio y algún liquido salia de cierto lugar e inundaba a medias la habitación sin ventana, cosa que ash no paso por alto

-serena...¿acaso acabas de mojarte?- pregunto ash con sonrisa nerviosa mientras alzaba su plato con 4 hotdogs para que no tocara el love nectar de serena

-eeeh algo así... ahora si me disculpas debo ir al baño- dijo ella mientras caminaba con dificultad por la mini piscina que tenían -hay dios, si que me empape-

desgraciadamente, citron estaba viendo el vídeo del gato pianista en su celular y estaba por entrar en la habitación. solo que serena se le adelanto y (citron supo que era ella porque estaba viendo hacia abajo) abrió la puerta y según las leyes de la física pokemon inventadas por su servidor, hay un pequeño tiempo de dos segundos para que el "agua" salga de la habitación

-hola serena ¿como te va hoy?- y con esos dos segundos terminados, el splash no se hizo esperar y le salpico todo al rubio y al pasillo del centro pokemon- ooh...ooh...OOOOHHH ¡POR DIOS, ES TAN DESAGRADABLE! ESTA BROTANDO POR TODAS PARTES ¡ESTA EN MI BOCA, ESTA EN MI BOCA! AAAAHHHH- gritaba y se revolcaba por el húmedo piso, cosas que solo empeoro y termino por quitarse su oberol y sus calzones de abuelita los dejo hasta la altura de sus zapatos. solo para correr y llorar como aquel viejo afroamericano de suéter verde y todo eso mientras ash observaba

-creo que ya perdí el hambre... y la sed... y el animo para ganar la liga- dijo mientras dejaba el perro caliente en el plato con un profundo asco

 **ACLDDS**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7- las memorias de una violacion**

 _"le haz hecho algo a braxien ¿si o no?"_ pregunto serena nada serena y con tono serio ( _ **N/A: lo se, mal chiste**_ )

-¿como puedes creer eso? para nada, acuérdate que greninja es mi pokemon y por ende lleva mi olor. a lo mejor y solo hace eso para recordar el olor de greninja, ya sabes cosas de hembras y machos pokemon- dijo ash con corazón en boca y con ganas de romper el teléfono

 _"de todos modos le preguntare el profesor sycamore y al profesor oak"_ dijo serena un poco convencida del otro lado del teléfono

 _-_ claro mi amor, tu haz lo que gustes. bueno ya me voy, ya comenzó la revancha entre gary y paul y no me la quiero perder. nos vemos pasado mañana- se despidió mientras miraba a gary, citron y a paul revisando el auto

 _"¿no querrás decir mañana?"_ dijo la castaña mientras miraba el calendario

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto de manera asustada

 _"recuerda que mañana es la boda y mañana deben estar a mas tardar a las 11 de la mañana, bien te dejo para que veas la pelea. nos vemos mañana cielo, adiós"_ fin de la transmisión

ash ahora sentía miedo, vomito y ganas de correr a ningún lugar solo para esconderse de la masacre que le pasara a citron por haber perdido al damo de honor y ni hablar de cilan, drew, trip, tracey y brock. ellos habían sido secuestrados archie y ahora tenían que salvar sus pobres culos de una u otra forma, la primera idea que tuvo fue ir a lo idiota a la base del equipo aqua de las vegas(que también era casino) y destruir todo el complejo... o simplemente ir encubierto y sacarlos de donde quiera que estén dentro del casino del equipo aqua, ambas eran arriesgadas y la primera era la mas estúpida por el hecho de que podrían matar a sus amigos y el conocido estimado de citron. por parte de citron, gary y paul. estos hacían algo así como un informe de daños y todo parecía ir muy bien, hasta que citron sintió su manga un poco mojada y sin duda eso despertaba un trauma de hace tiempo

-santa madre del creador...- murmuro el rubio con rayas moradas por su ojo izquierdo

-¿te pasa algo, nerd?- pregunto gary al ver que su compañero se detenía de revisar el auto

-acabo de revivir un dia traumatico del pasado- dijo citron mientras se ponía en posición fetal en el suelo

-¿es aquel dia traumatico del tentacle?- pregunto paul recordando aquel día en el parque acuático donde un tentacruel casi viola al rubio

-no- nego mas debido a esa herida del pasado que había sido abierta

-¿es ese día traumatico del desierto y la orina?- pregunto gary, quien recordó el día donde ash, citron, brock, cilan y el estaban viendo aprueba de todo y como buenos idiotas intestaron sobrevivir en el desierto como en el programa a base de tomar su orina

-tampoco- negó mientras caía mas en la depresión a nivel emo

-oh oh oh yo se, yo se. eligeme, eligeme, yo, yo ¡YOOOOOO!- grito ash mientras hacia a un lado a paul y a gary

-¿si ash?- pregunto citron sin mucho animo

-¿es el día traumatico donde me violaron y fuiste testigo ocular?- negó el rubio con la cabeza -¿el día traumatico en el que te mojaste con una sustancia que olía raro?- pregunto mientras recordaba el short de hace rato con mucho asco y con cara de joey el sukulento

-si...- y se hecho a llorar la rubia

-creo recordar ese día... ese horrible y riko olor a pescado se te quito en una semana- por segunda vez en su vida perdió el hambre, pero la sed y las ganas de triunfar en alguna futura liga aumentaron a mas de 8 mil por alguna extraña razón

-no me recuerdes eso, eureka me pregunto una y otra vez acerca de mi olor y lo peor de todo es que comenzó a creer que olía así porque había estado con una mujer-

-no entiendo a que se refieren con eso- dijo gary un tanto fuera de lugar al igual que paul

-permitanme contarles lo que paso ese día- ash les dijo con lujo de detalles lo que sucedió aquel fatídico día donde citron ya no quise ser mojado por nada que no sea agua -y eso fue lo que sucedió- gary miro a ash con asombro, pero paul lo vio con asco. un asco que hizo que vomitara la poco que comió en la cafetería del hospital

-jamas pensé que causaras todo eso en serena, que envidia te tengo ashy-boy- el castaño le sonrió al pierde ligas de manera picara mientras golpeaba suavemente su hombro

-yo tampoco pensé causarle todo eso- dijo ash

-¿y la vez que te violo?- pregunto citron ya recuperado de su depresión

-creí que solo quería usarme para un palito- respondió ash un distante debido a esa brutal violación -da igual, solo se que se abrieron mis cicatrices emocionales-

-aaah si... el día de campo... y las demas violaciones- dijo citron con una sonrisa nerviosa, debido a las horribles experiencias que sufrio el azabache

 **FLASHBACK**

 **-¿me pasan la ensalada de huevo?- pregunto un ash lleno de alegría, sueños, ganas de seguir siendo campeón. ya no era casto debido a una violación resiente, pero se mantenía en pie gracias a sus amigos citron y eureka. quienes lo acompañaban en un día de campo con mariposas, el sonriente señor sol y los pokemoncitos del bosque**

 **-HHMMMM ÑACA ÑACA- pero todo se fue a la mierda debido a un swampert hembra violadora de bosque salvaje apareció para llevarse al cenizo en su hombro mientras este lloraba**

 **-¡AAAAAHHHH QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- gritaba en señal de auxilio a los rubios, pero estos lo ignoraron junto a la swampert que se lo llevaba para posiblemente violarlo y así. fue como el pobre ash dejo de estar lleno de alegría y sueños... sigue siendo campeón**

 **FIN**

-sigo pensando que esa swampert se veía bastante falsa y muy poco femenina- dijo ash en un intento de reflexión

-comienzo a creer que desde que serena te violo comenzaste a ser mas propenso a ser violado ya sea por mujeres o personas disfrazadas de pokemon y todas con una sola característica en común- dijo citron pensando en todas esas veces que fue violado

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto gary un tanto confundido

-a que fue violado por serena, una swampert de dudosa original, una hipster en amarillo con gorra, una salvavidas con mascara, una chica con cosplay de florges y una de gardevoir en el mismo día, una chica gótica y muchas otras lo violaron. lo curioso es que las violaciones cesaron cuando ash y serena tuvieron una cita llamada furia de legendarios. lo común era que todas tenían un mechón de color castaño que caía de entre su traje, gorra, mascara y peluca...curioso ¿no lo creen?- dijo con mirada de detective de CSI

-ya se a donde va esto... estas inculpando a serena ¿verdad? recuerda que estas hablando de mi novia, cabrón- dijo ash en un intento de defender el honor de su mujer

-yo estaba por decir que eras blanco fácil y un imán para chicas castañas, pero ya que insistes en que es serena. pues es serena, caso cerrado- dio por concluido el caso 0001-la violadora de ash

-da igual quien sea, solo salvemos a nuestros pendejos amigos y larguémonos de aquí- dijo paul un tanto irritado

-concuerdo con paul ¿pero donde están ellos?- pregunto gary

-pues el team aqua tiene un casino en las vegas, podemos intentar buscarlos allí- respondió ash, cosa que todos accedieron a eso mientras pensaba en otros lugares aparte del casino aqua, como el hotel aqua, el aqua restaurante de mariscos, el salon de fiestas aqua y el cinema aqua -¿aun sirve mi auto?-

-aun puede continuar, solo que ya no hay maletero- dijo citron

-con eso le hacemos, bien ¡empiecen a mover sus culitos chicas, que hoy cenaremos en el infierno!- dijo gary en un intento de leonidas

-creí que te gustaba ir a cenar a casa de la mama de dawn- menciono ash pensando en lo mal que se pondría la mama de dawn si se enterara que gary la odia

-es un decir, osea iremos a un riesgoso rescate de un sexteto de pendejos que posiblemente ahora son torturados de la peor manera posible y eso nos pasara a nosotros si nos llegan a mirar- explico oak con una mano en su sien

-en ese caso implementemos el plan megas-XLR- dijo ash mientras recordaba a ese robot con cara de auto

-pero para ese se necesita un robot gigante-

-entonces el plan K.N.D- ahora recordó aquella base en la lunar y la base casa del arbol

-necesitamos a alguien mas y mucho tiempo para hacer armas con madera, linternas, unas latas y botellas de vidrio-

-¿y si usamos la maniobra que perfeccionamos en nueva guinea?- pregunto una ultima vez el azabache

-suena bien, entonces hagamos la maniobra de nueva guinea- sentencio gary tras recordar aquella vez en dicho lugar y el como escaparon con vida con una ballesta, un reloj de arena y 3 gogoats. una que sabia a tocar la trompeta, mientras que otra movía sus pezuñas como si fueran manos

nuestros 4 pendespartanos fueron a paso lento y retador al atardecer hacia el auto de ash para ir a una tienda de ropa y comprar lo necesario para la maniobra perfeccionada en nueva eso, irían por sus amigos. ya que no sabían donde estaba esa mujer llamada shelly y era mas fácil ir a chingarse al dragón(lease archie) y reclamar a sus princesas(los idiotas faltantes) que ir en busca de la prostituta

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en alguna de las bases del equipo aqua**

-y antes de irnos como houndoom en celo, primero nos casábamos y en la luna de miel se las dejábamos caer toda. así era en nuestros tiempos- termino por contar el recién descubierto archie a sus amordazados y encapuchados invitados -esas si eran formas de cortejar a una dama, no como las de ahora que tienes que comportarte como un pendejo para que se fije en ti ¿verdad que son mejores?- pregunto mientras sonreía

-¡son geniales!- grito drew mientras terminaba de anotar las 3 horas de charla sobre el cortejo de los viejos tiempos tras su espalda -esto sin duda hará que may se enamore mas de mi- menciono en voz baja

-me parecen bastante buenos- comento brock mientras imaginaba una noche romántica con su esposa sin necesidad de cuidar a su hijo

-debí haber traído una libreta y un lápiz- murmuro cilan e imagino lo mismo que brock, solo que sin hijos

-creo que pondré en practica todo eso- dijo tracey, quien estaba calmado desde la segunda hora de seminario de cortejo con archie

-¡estoy despierto!- grito trip mientras se movía en la silla y esta se volteaba de lado, dejándolo caer en el piso

-descuiden chicos, tengo 2 libros, 3 audio-libros y un CD de lo que estaba hablando y pueden ser suyos solo por 99 con 99- dijo archie mientras ignoraba al pobre trip

-suena razonable y te pagaría por todo eso, pero estoy atado y no puedo sacar mi cartera- dijo el peliverde musgoso señalando con su cabeza las cuerdas que lo ataban a lo bondage -¿esta mal que me este excitando por estar atado de esta forma?-

-no lo se, una chica del equipo magma los ato y si me disculpan, voy a abrir el casino. ya casi son las 8 y necesito tener lista la sala de reuniones mafiosa donde voy a cambiarlos por una de mis mas importantes miembros de mi equipo, choque... denme esos cin... dame un li... los veo luego- y con eso nuestro will smith mamado salio de donde tenia secuestrado a los rellenosos protagonistas para el esperar el desmadre de nuestro 4 protagonistas

-dijo casino ¿verdad?- pregunto cilan mientras olfateaba un poco

-eso parece- respondió drew aun en estado soñador

-estamos en un clase de bodega- dio por sentado al terminar de olfatear

-¿como sabes?- pregunto brock

-bitch please, soy un chef y conocedor pokemon. por lo tanto mi olfato esta muy bien entrenado y puedo olfatear a cualquier especia a un radio de 3 kilometros- dijo cilan con una sonrisa de presumido que nadie podía ver debido a los costales

-solo hay que esperar a que ash, paul, citron y gary nos salven- dijo tracey con esperanzas

-¿estamos jodidos?- pregunto cilan a cualquiera que le respondiera

-estamos jodidos- respondió trip en un bostezo

-...verga- dijo drew sin ningún animo

* * *

 **De vuelta con nuestros pendejos**

nuestros héroes ya estaban en su auto y de camino al casino aqua, ellos ya se sabían la maniobra al derecho y al revés y hasta ya tenían los materiales necesario para su operación. que si se juntaran los precios, darían un total de 50 mil yenes mas 10 mil de iva por la recién aprobada reforma de mayor iva llamada la ingatumadeporqueyolo

todos vestían diferente al día del que se fueron a su desmadre mayo, ash llevaba puesto una peluca de cabello despeinado color negro, camisa blanca desabotonada del cuello, saco negro, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos negros. gary usaba un peinado de vegeta, una camiseta negra sin mangas, pantalón y chaleco de mezclilla y botas de cuero negras. paul tenia una peluca a lo slash, lentes negro, sombrero de copa, chaqueta y un pantalón de cuero, una camiseta gris y unas botas negras. por ultimo citron quien usaba una peluca tipo emo negra con puntas de color rojo, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, una camisa negra de manga corta, una corbata roja y zapatillas converse negras con blanco

casi todos parecían sacados de alguna banda de rock y era entendible, ya que ellos debían pasar desapercibidos en al edificio numero uno de la lista de negocios que manejaba el equipo agua para pagar los uniformes, los accesorios y el bronceado ¿que? ¿pensaban que eran morenos naturales? pues no. ellos pagaban para estar así y parecer que ellos eran de alguna playa, si los encontraban pues serian empalados cruelmente por archie y su séquito de marineros en busca de mas agua para los pokemon. si su vez en nueva guinea duro 3 días y casi no tuvieron éxito, ellos debían hacer todo en una noche, con 100% de probabilidad de éxito, sin fallos, you win, flawless victory, perfect, fatality, pentakill, etc

-¿recuerdan el plan, cabrones?- pregunto gary al volante a paul y a citron, quienes se ponían los toques finales a sus disfraces

-es entramos, paul, ash y yo vamos a presentarnos como una banda y tocaremos un historia hablada de como tu amigo conoció a su novena violadora, mientras que tu buscas en todos los rincones a nuestros amigos- respondió el rubio mientras se quitaba sus gafas redondas y se ponía unos pupilentes con sumo dolor

-exacto y si hay guardias, el les aplica la maniobra de nueva guinea- dijo ash mientras se ponía delineador en los ojos

-espera...crei que esta era la maniobra de nueva guinea- dijo paul mientras se colocaba unos lentes oscuros para ocultar su mamona mirada

-no, esta es el plan green day combinada con la maniobra de guinea- dijo gary, quien ya divisaba el casino aqua

-¿cuantas jodidas maniobras tienes?- pregunto citron

-un aproximado de 99 maniobras y operaciones- respondió gary mientras recordaba todas las situaciones de peligro y el como las resolvió junto a ash, incluyendo esa vez que creyó que dawn estaba embarazada pero al final resulto que dawn estaba algo gorda- buenos tiempos-

-si, los mejores. ahora, recuerden este orden; entramos, nos presentamos, buscamos a nuestros amigos, salimos y disfrutamos ¿quedo claro?- dijo ash en forma de general del ejercito

- **¡si capitán!** -

-¡alle vamos! ¡equipo alfa buena maravilla onda dinamita escuadrón lobo!- grito al aire el pierde ligas

-antes que nada ¿que pedo con el alle en vez de aya? ¿quien en su puta vida dice alle?- se quejo paul por tan pendeja y mítica palabra

-lo escuche de un idiota rubio con una espada enorme, solo hagamos esta mierda rápido para que pueda ir a la boda de este imbécil- ash señalo a citron -y poder comer en el buffet, porque no he comido en todo el puto día y realmente estoy muriendo de hambre- con eso ultimo dicho, mostaza salio de la hummer chocada, le dio la llaves al ballet parking y entro al casino aqua seguido de sus compañeros de armas en esta absurda encrucijada

ya dentro del casino, pudieron divisar un pequeño escenario en el medio con instrumentos y amplificadores incluidos, varias maquinas pachinko, mesas de blackjack, poker, dados, ruletas, traga monedas, de todo lo que podías encontrar en un casino. excepto por el hecho de que todo estaba a la temática del equipo aqua y que el staff del casino tenían un uniforme del equipo aqua, los hombres el típico del equipo aqua y las mujeres con un short mas pequeño que el que usaban, medias a medio muslo, blusa aun mas pequeña y el paliacate era cambiado por unas orejas de lopunny. cosa que atraía clientela lesbica y de hombres, principalmente hombres. ash miro a gary y este asintió y fue a perderse entre la multitud de personas en lo que ash, paul y citron se acercaban al escenario, y tomaban un bajo, una guitarra y citron tomaba asiento en la batería

-¿no les dije que las clases de música servirían para algo?- les dijo ash al vegeta rockero y al emo mientras ajustaba las cuerdas, los amplificadores y el microfono

-duele mucho decir esto, pero tenias razón- murmuro paul mientras se tocaba el pecho justo cuando el sonido de un vidrio roto se hacia presente

-justo en el ego- ash hizo sonar el bajo y toda la gente del bar poso sus miradas en el escenario, cosa que agradecio paul y puso nervioso a citron -mucho gusto gente hermosa de las vegas, soy ash...rael y vengo con una pequeña cancion relatada que quiero que escuchen-

-¡mucha ropa!- grito una chica del publico y una que otra chica en mini-uniforme aqua

-váyanse al bar gay, pinches maricas darks asiáticas- grito un tipo con acento chilango

-¡cállate tu pinche baboso!... ejem ejem yo llamo a esta cancion, el beso negro. dale slash- ash señalo a paul, este comenzó y al instante citron continuo al igual que ash

-esta historia trata sobre como ashrael fue violado por octava vez- dijo el rubio con lentes de contacto con una sonrisa

- _era una tarde de otoño de un verano kalosiano cualquiera, yo caminaba por la playa de la ciudad shalour con la brisa del mar en mi rostro. buscando fósforos para prender una pipa, llegue hasta uno de los bares y me acerque hasta la rockola puse una moneda y seleccione un viejo disco de chabelos. era el anexo… el ambiente se puso romántico... a solo un par de metros de la rockola estaba parada una morena espectacular... una negra de cuerpo perfecto... con unos ojos azules, unas familiares piernas y una boca... Dios mío que boca... ella me miro y me dijo:" guapo ¿tienes un par de churros? estoy dispuesta a todo por un pericaso"... yo le dije lo siento, pero solo tengo esta pipa... ¿qué me das a cambio?_ \- comenzó a cantar/relatar el azabache despeinado

* * *

por el lado de gary, aprovecho la confusión de todos y se fue a lo testigo de jehova. de puerta en puerta en busca de gente que quiera escuchar la palabra del señor arceus, excepto por que no preguntaba si querían oír la palabra del señor y no fue hasta la décima puerta que los encontró junto a quien parecía ser max en un costal. esta era un almacén de comida y otras especias que se usaban en la cocina y en medio de esta estaban todos sus amigos incluyendo "max"

-perfecto- murmuro para después mirar detrás de él y cerrar la puerta, cerciorándose de que nadie lo vio -perras, pónganse sus zapatitos que vamos de paseo-

-¿quién dijo eso?- dijo tracey un tanto espantado y gary se quitó la peluca

-soy yo, gary- dijo su príncipe en armadura blanca para salvar a la princesa le... espera, historia equivocada y tiempo equivocado

-¿viniste a salvarnos?- dijo brock con alegría

-así es, ahora dejen de gritar que ahora los voy a desatar- dijo oak antes de sacar una navaja de su bolsillo y a comenzar a cortar las cuerdas de todos

* * *

- _nos fuimos caminando desde la shalour hasta lumiose... llegamos hasta un hotel... para esto la negra ya se había fumado toda mi pipa... entramos a uno de los cuartos y había llegado el momento de recibir mi parte… nos desnudamos y estuve recorriendo por un buen rato la perfección de su familiar cuerpo... y de pronto me miro a los ojos y con una voz hipnótica y penetrante me dijo: "ah llegado el momento de tu recompensa ¿qué esperas? VOLTÉATE"_ \- por desgracia, ash comenzó a derramar pequeñas lagrimas que borraban el delineador de sus ojos y delataban que había sido una horrible experiencia

- _yo no tengo la pinga parada. yo no tengo la pinga parada shalalala shalalala_ \- paul y citron hicieron un pequeño coro mientras que ash recobraba su compostura

- _han pasado ya 5 meses desde aquella noche y todavía no puedo caminar... el beso de esa mujer es algo que siempre llevare estampado en lo más profundo de mi ser... obsesionado con el recuerdo, regrese al bar con mis muletas en donde nos conocimos años atrás… me acerque a la rockola… y ya no tenían el viejo disco de chabelos... la busque por el bar … pregunte por ella... el hombre que estaba en la barra me dijo "acércate"... me miro a los ojos y con voz susurrante me hablo "loco ¿no sabes? el beso negro solo pasa una vez en la vida.. ella se ha ido y no volverá jamás..._ \- de eso, un pequeño solo de guitarra por parte de paul dio lugar - _el beso negro...ah ha... kiss kiss... ah... give me the black Kiss. el beso negro ah... ah ha... nunca te olvidare_ \- finalizo ash con un dejo de nostalgia y dolor, observo a todos lados en busca de gary y al no encontrarlo. puso en marcha el plan B

-plan B chavos, tocaremos la canción que brock le dedico a lucy en su aniversario de bodas. citron, tu eres el elegido para esto. solo dame la batería- dijo ash a sus compañeros, extendiéndole su mano con el micrófono a citron y este lo acepto

-amigos, seguimos con otra canción a la que llamamos loco por tu amor, de chabelos- grito citron antes de que empezara la instrumentación

* * *

-bien ya estamos todos, ahora vámonos. el edificio va a valer verga y tenemos que irnos- dijo gary mientras se quitaba el polvo de las manos, guardaba la navaja en su bolsillo y sacaba un interruptor de su otro bolsillo

-¿porque?- pregunto brock

-puse una bomba que explotara más o menos en.… media hora- dijo gary mientras presionaba el interruptor

-¿¡acaso eres del talibán!? ¿¡planeas matarnos a todos con un allahu akbar!?- pregunto drew mientras tomaba a gary del cuello de su camiseta

-relájate, no es una bomba real. solo es una bomba con mentos y refresco de dieta- dijo Gary en un intento de calmar a drew

-aun peor, eso me pondrá pegajosa la piel y el cabello- el intento fallo y a drew casi le da un ataque

-preocúpate por salvar tu pobre culo primero y luego quéjate de estar sin maquillaje- dijo trip mientras se acercaba a la puerta para salir

-lo haría, pero tenemos que sacar a mi cuñado de aquí primero- comento drew, quien estaba señalando un costal de papas que se movía de un lado a otro

-ya sabía que algo me faltaba- Gary tomo de nuevo su navaja y abrió un poco el costal con cuidado de no herir al sujeto dentro de este -agradéceme luego ¿max?... tú no eres max- dijo mientras señalaba a un chico de pantalón amarillo, botas rojas con blancas, camiseta roja con blanco, cangurera negra, visera que asemejaba los cuernos de un tryceratops y que le daba forma puntiaguda a su cabello castaño

-claro que soy max, max Taylor- dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo y acomodaba su visera de triceratops

-pero no eres el max que buscábamos- admitió drew

-da igual, solo vayámonos de aquí antes de que el negro nos venga a visitar- dijo el ash dinosaurios, cosa a la que todos obedecieron. no por que el ordeno, si no porque en verdad debían salir de allí y debían irse a ciudad lumiose cuanto antes

* * *

-y eso fue todo por nuestra parte, nosotros fuimos los borbotones y nos despedimos con esta cancion llamada: shakira y sus amigas- anunciaba citron para después darle el micrófono a ashrael alias ash

-¡canten de ariana grande, justin bieber, nicki minaj, romeo santos o del komander!- grito el tipo chilango del publico otra vez

-es todo, nos vamos. nosotros tocamos música, no mierda. aunque reconozco que ariana canta bien, pero sus agudos me cagan- apoyo la noción de ash con toda violencia

-¿entonces que chingados hacen aquí?- pregunto el chilango

-cagar el palo, lo normal que hacemos- grito paul para después lanzar la guitarra al chilango, después vio sin querer desde el escenario a gary y compañía yendo a la salida -nos vamos, pero no sin antes decirles que los amamos estupeds-

-se la lavan con cloro- dijo citron antes de quitarse la peluca y salir corriendo junto a paul y citron

-¡archie, chinga tu madre!- grito ash, cosa que llego invocando al mal negro y gary activo su bomba de al menos una caja de mentos y de poke-cola light. lo desgraciadamente malo fue que destruyo el primer piso del casino pero no mato a las personas dentro de este debido a que eran mentos y poke-cola de dieta, esas cosa no matan ¿o si?

el líder había acaba de terminar de arreglar su oficina, de capturar un purrloin y de comprarse un parche. namas para que se viera intimidante como villano de película antigua, hasta el sombrero el sombrero de coma y una gabardina se había comprado con tal de asustar a ash y los 3 acompañantes. quienes ahora buscaban por sus vidas la hummer jodida de ash,la cual estaba en el estacionamiento subterráneo y era el numero 9999 de los 10000 autos que estaban aparcados en el casino

-¡vuelva aquí y enfrentame en una batalla puchamon mortal bien pituda! ¿o acaso se te pinches abre?- grito el negru bastante enfadado mientras señalaba al líder de aquella manada, osease ash. quien estaba en ultimo lugar en la carrera siendo rebasado por citron y pual, mientras que en primer puesto se encontraba el ash dinosaurios

-la verdad es que ya estamos un poco retra- ash se detuvo un momento para hablar con archie, pero fue este interrumpido por el y lo obligo a pelear

-¿¡se te abre o que!?- inserte animación de vs y a ash lanzando su llaves a citron y este junto a los otros se iban corriendo por el auto de ash

 **El líder archie te quiere putear ¿que quieres hacer pendejo violado?**

 ** _atacar - objetos_**

 ** _pokemon - *correr_**

 **No puedes correr pendejo**

 ** _atacar - objetos_**

 ** _pokemon - *correr_**

 **Que no puedes correr, entiende**

 ** _atacar - objetos_**

 ** _pokemon - *correr_**

 **¿¡no hablas español!** **? que no puedes huir culero**

 ** _atacar - objetos_**

 ** _pokemon - *correr_**

 **ya ni pedo wey ¡hola mama :D!**

 ** _*atacar - objetos_**

 ** _pokemon - correr_**

 **tu ataque lo encabrono aun mas**

 ** _atacar - objetos_**

 ** _*pokemon - correr_**

 **Al fin ¿a quien mandas cabron?**

 _ ***giratina lv100 - bidoof lv0**_

 _ **chikita calientita lv69 - lucario lv1**_

 _ **pitochu lv1 - pendertuga lv0101**_

 **líder archie mando a kyogre y tu a giratina**

 **¿que hará tu espitiru chocarrero pokemon del bosque?**

 _ ***dragoaliento 15/15 - ***_ _ **rasengan 100/10**_

 _ ***meteoro de pegaso 15/15 - *henkidama 5/10**_

 **tu giratina mega evoluciono a super sayajin**

 **giratina ataca con puño de saitama**

 **kyogre vd: 9999 - 0**

 **ataque critico, paralizado, quemado y envenenado ¡haz ganado! tu giratina ahora es nivel 8 acostado**

-gelatina, clavale tu garra en su mano derecha!- el chamuco de los pokemon obedeció, tomo su forma origen y le clavo una de sus 6 alas en la mano indicada por ash. quien sonreía como un maníaco como villano de yugioh

-¡mi mano fapera!- grito el lider de los aqua mientras miraba el hoyo en esta y lloraba a manantiales -ganaste esta vez ketchum, pero recuerda esto ¡se la meteré por el culo a paul cuando regresen a las vegas! ¡LO JURO!- termino de decir mientras apunto a ash y paul, solo para luego caer al suelo totalmente desmayado

-encontré el auto y... ¿que le pasa a el?- pregunto el rubio, quien estaba detrás de la hummer conducida por paul y señalaba al desmayado archie. desgraciadamente, el conductor escucho todo lo que dijo el líder archie. cosa que asusto a paul y procedió a poner las vegas en "lugares a los que no volveré a ir", cuya ubicación estaba abajo del parque acuático de kalos y este estaba abajo de la casa de dawn

-no pasa nada, ¡ahora vamonos ese!- dijo ash con un acento norteño mientras se lanzaba a la ventana abierta del asiento del copiloto y cabe destacar que se entro perfectamente en la ventaba, pero le dio un cabezazo a paul. pero ash ni lo sintió debido a su recién descubierto cráneo duro -...me dolió, en fin ¿aquí esta max?-

-si, pero no el max que buscamos- respondió gary

-¿como es eso?- pregunto el ya no pierde ligas

-mira por ti mismo- dijo oak señalando los asientos traseros, cosa que ash siguió y encontró en medio del asiento a un tipo de cabello parado y castaño. pantalón naranja, botas rojas con blancas, una camiseta roja con blanca, guantes rojos, una cangurera y una visera que tenia unos cuernos de al parecer triceratops

-hola, soy max taylor- respondió el wey de dino rey con una sonrisa y una invitación a la boda de citron -muy amable de su parte por no culparme por cambiar mi vino de violación por su vino con éxtasis-

-¿porque tenemos al ash dinosaurios? creí que ellos tenían a nuestro max balance... espera... ¿tu vino de la violación?- dijo citron quien apenas habia entrado al auto y apenas se daba cuenta de que no era el max que buscaban y que ese wey había sido el que se encontró junto aquel buen señor con aspecto pobre que daba una botella con vino por 50 yenes

-si... perdón por no ser el que esperabas y por haber confundido las botellas, pero al menos a shelly le fue mejor que a mi y a max- dijo el ash dinosaurios con una sonrisa un tanto incomoda

-¿y sabes donde esta shelly?- pregunto paul volviendo a la normalidad y dando marcha al auto a donde se le antojara ir y ahora mismo se le antojaba volver al hotel, recoger sus cosas e irse lo mas rápido que se pueda de las vegas

-si, ustedes le pagaron todos los gastos de unas vacaciones a las playas de cancun solo por haber aceptado un octeto con citron, cilan, trip, gary, paul, tracey, brock y drew. en cuento a max, el bastardo se llevo a una actriz porno llamada sasha gray. de hecho, creo que hasta se tatuaron el nombre del otro en sus respectivos cuerpos para conmemorar que lo hicieron como si no hubiera mañana- finalizo dinosaurios con un intento de recordar lo ultimo que le dijo max sobre ir a dormir

-es todo... regresemos al hotel, empacaremos todo y nos iremos a ciudad lumiose lo mas rápido posible- dijo ash totalmente serio

-¿que pasara con max?- pregunto drew con mucho pánico debido a que aun era menor de edad y los pedobear, los kalimbas y los hypnos podrían secuestrarlo y violarlo

-se lo diremos a may y a korrina... de hecho lo haré cuando lleguemos al hotel- finalizo con una mirada perdida el azabache

 **Continuara**

* * *

 **ACLDDS short**

había sido una noche agotadora para cierta pareja de rubios después de hacer dulce amor toda la tarde y lo poco que duraron en la noche. ellos ahora estaban descansando en la cama de la habitación de citron, con sus desnudos cuerpos tapados por una sabana de color azul y con sus alientos poco a poco volviendo a la normalidad. curiosamente el hombre de la relación (korrina no) tenia una guitarra en sus manos y empezaba a improvisar melodías con esta

-citron, ya deja esa guitarra y comienza a vestirte. tu hermana y tu padre podrían llegar en cualquier momento- dijo la rubia quien ahora se ponía un camisón rosa para intentar ocultar que no llevaba nada abajo

-tranquila mi rikorrina, mi papa llevo a eureka a visitar a puni-chan- dijo este mientras se acomodaba sus brillosos lentes

-en ese caso ¿te parece si cuchareamos?- pregunto korrina mientras abrazaba su brazo

-antes que nada, escucha esta mini-cancion- citron empezó a tocar un tono folclórico y después su voz fue escuchada con el mismo toque de folclor - _el cielo se ve muy azul y todo esto es nuevo, el cielo brilla hoy y todo esta muy bien. porque termine dentro de ti_ \- con esto termino de tocar la guitarra y vio con cara de actor porno a su pareja -¿que tal?-

-eso fue tierno, raro... y en cuanto a terminar dentro de mi, no te preocupes por eso amor. mañana me tomo la pastilla- dijo ella con una sonrisa despues de besar la mejilla del rubio

-eso quería escuchar- citron tiro al suelo su guitarra y se abalanzo a korrina para sacarla de su camisón y hacerlo con ella otra vez

-espera, acabamos de- (inserte sonido de mujer gimiendo)- y asi, una noche y mañana de sexo apareció

con esto, nuestros pequeños calenturientos pasaron la noche y la mañana probando todo el kamasutra una y otra vez. desgraciadamente, korrina recibió una llamada de su abuelo en la mañana y tuvo que correr hasta ciudad shalour...

ella olvido tomarse la pastilla, desgraciadamente no usaron condón y era uno de sus días peligrosos

* * *

 _ **Y con esto termina otro episodio de esta cosa bizarra inspirada en que paso ayer y otras series donde hubo algo parecido, (eso incluye parte de un episodio de los padrinos mágicos) de ante mano quiero pedir disculpas por no cumplir. pero a ultimo momento perdí la inspiración y tuve que meditar fuera de casa para que volvieran las ideas ¿y que creen? funciono, solo me queda decirles que lo siento y que la próxima que prometa lo cumpliré sin falta. yo fui marth de andromeda y les deseo buenas tardes, noches o dias**_


End file.
